El deseo de lo prohibido
by Lucy-Bond
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y Hermione es una inefable en el departamento de misterios. Draco está desesperado por recuperar su antiguo poder, una misteriosa poción...
1. El traidor

**CAPÍTULO 1: TRAIDOR**

Hermione Granger repasaba, organizaba o rechazaba informes a una velocidad asombrosa. Aquel había sido un día duro, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas irse a casa para disfrutar del fin de semana. Puso una mano sobre sus ojos para que estos descansaran unos instantes, y volvió al trabajo.

De todas formas, pese a su cansancio, disfrutaba con lo que hacía. Inefable en el Ministerio de Magia. Cierto que no le tenía mucha simpatía al ministerio, pero desde que estuvo en ese departamento durante su quinto año de colegio, notó crecer su curiosidad. Aun estaba en el puesto más bajo, y solo se dedicaba a algo parecido a lo que los muggles llamarían "secretaria". Le estaba vetada la mayoría de la información, y los informes que le llegaban estaban sellados mágicamente para que nadie pudiese leer su contenido.

Pero ella conseguiría ascender. No por nada eran la alumna más brillante que vio Hogwarts en muchos años.

Además su deseo de ascender se había incrementado últimamente. A penas se preocupaba por los miles de informes que llegaban a sus manos para ser debidamente archivados… excepto en una ocasión, unos días atrás.

_- ¡Herms!_

_- Hola Katie. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

_- Nada. Solo me despedía, por hoy yo ya me voy. Tú no deberías quedarte aquí mucho más. O empezaré a pensar que realmente eres una adicta al trabajo que necesita atención médica –dijo la morena con tono de burla-_

_- No tranquila. Me iré dentro de poco. El domingo nos vemos para comer._

_- Ok. ¡Hasta luego!_

_- ¡Adios!_

_Después de irse se quedó completamente sola. Tomó el siguiente informe, y antes de archivarlo con presteza se extrañó por las palabras que aparecían en la carpeta marrón que lo contenía: "Poción VT". _

_No sabía por qué, aquello le resultaba familiar. Como si fuese un sueño que no recordaba con exactitud al estar despierta… Poción VT...¿qué sería?_

_Además, una poción no era exactamente el tipo de asuntos que manejaba el departamento de misterios. _

_Normalmente la poca información que veía en su trabajo sobre aquellas carpetas era un nombre en clave impreso sobre la misma y lo necesario para que ella pudiese ordenarlo convenientemente. Ya está. Nada más. Letras que parecían escritas de forma totalmente aleatoria, sin ningún sentido para ella. Destinadas sólo a que los adecuados las descifrasen._

_Claro, que podía ser que, en este caso, la combinación aleatoria hubiese dado esa extraña combinación… No, podía ser, la posibilidad era ínfima. Además estaba esa sensación, ese instinto que tenía ella y del que se fiaba 100. _

_Los primeros días miraba cada carpeta como si fuera un tesoro. Intentando descubrir alguna asociación en su mente y poder saber qué contenía el informe de su interior. Pero después de meses de trabajo, actuaba de forma mecánica. _

_Menos aquel día._

_De todas formas lo archivó convenientemente y decidió seguir unos minutos más. Después iría a casa. El informe no desapareció por ello de su mente._

* * *

El Ministro de Magia miraba fijamente el vaso que tenía en las manos. El whisky hacía chocar a los hielos entre sí. Ya no quedaba nadie en el ministerio. Lo único que se oía eran aleteos débiles de memorandum que descansaban en su papelera. 

Definitivamente la derrota a Voldemort había marcado un antes y un después en la historia mágica. Las vidas perdidas, las batallas en las que casi perdían la esperanza, los años de desolación… Pero la opinión popular, "con razón, pensó furioso" atribuía el éxito de la guerra a la Orden del Fénix, sus integrantes y a Harry Potter y sus inseparables amigos.

Eso cambiaría dentro de poco. Los descubrimientos recientes iban a volver a dar el prestigio necesario al ministerio.

Claro que todavía quedaban cabos sueltos sin atar. Cuando una guerra termina no es por exterminio de una de las partes, desde luego. Aunque el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no era un problema, y muchos de sus mortífagos se fueron con él, no todo estaba echo.

Entre la población quedaban aun muchos orgullosos de su sangre limpia, "inocentes" ante la ley, ley que no pudo encontrar relación alguna que les vinculará a los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. ¡Malditos fanáticos!

Se decía que en secreto planeaban algo grande, un golpe que avisara a la sociedad de que aun quedaban amantes de los ideales de aquel loco. Él sabía que aquel grupo de rebeldes buscaban lo mismo que el ministerio, aquella valiosa poción que podía cambiar de nuevo la reciente situación de paz…

El ministro los sentía como un mosquito. Pequeño, pero revoloteando sobre las cabezas de todos, dispuesto a picar en cualquier momento. La paz aun no estaba conseguida del todo.

Tenían que manejar la información con cuidado… el ministro sonrió. Pronto su nombre también formaría parte de la historia.

* * *

Draco Malfoy había quedado en la ruina. Sentado en una orilla de su cama, contemplaba su habitación como si nunca la hubiera visto. La situación para él era vergonzosa. Ya no tenía a sus padres con él, y por tanto a ningún familiar criticándolo por dejar tan bajo el nombre y orgullo de su apellido. Pero no lo necesitaba. 

Él ya sentía esa rabia e impotencia correr por sus venas. Solo le quedaba la mansión Malfoy, que se negaba a entregar a pesar de las deudas. Se había criado en aquel imponente edificio, correteado por sus jardines, y aprendido a volar por sus dominios... Él no podía desprenderse de su propia casa.

Pero pronto todo eso acabaría. Le daban igual los exmortífagos, o los correctos magos amantes de los sangre-sucia… Quería recuperar el buen nombre de los Malfoy a toda costa.

Aunque había perdido su fortuna, aún tenía contactos influyentes. Sabía de la existencia de la poción que el ministerio quería conseguir a toda posta. El golpe maestro para tener el favor del pueblo con ellos.

¡Idiotas! Sería más listo que todos. Conseguiría ese estúpido potingue y recuperaría el poder. Lo vendería al mejor postor. Pero para eso necesitaba rodearse de las personas adecuadas, no podía hacer todo el trabajo solo.

"_Nott: _

_Contad conmigo._

_Draco M."_

Dobló cuidadosamente el pequeño pergamino.Rozó con sus dedos el suave pelaje de la lechuza que estaba a su lado y ella lo miró con sus ojos ámbar.

- Lleva esto a Nott, Morgana.

Y como si Morgana fuera un humano que entendiera perfectamente las órdenes de Malfoy salió pronto por la ventana, y se perdió en el horizonte.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer ff. Espero comentarios tanto en lo bueno -si lo hay XD- como en lo malo. Aún falta toda la trama por desarrollar y esta es una especie de prólogo.Muchas gracias a tods los que lean! 


	2. El primer contacto

Capítulo 2: Primer contacto

El piso de Hermione estaba en el centro de Londres. En zona muggle y cerca del callejón Diagón. Vivía sola, pero su vecina era Katie, su compañera de trabajo. Habían ido ambas a buscar piso. Las dos querían ser independientes, pero de esta forma tenían siempre a alguien conocido cerca.

El piso no era muy grande, y no tenía apenas comodidades mágicas. Pero la libertad merecía la pena.

La cocina no era muy amplia, pero le bastaba para poder comer allí cuando no tenía ganas de hacerlo en otra parte. Lo que más le gustaba era el salón: espacioso, quizás algo futurista, con un gran ventanal que daba al balcón, colores claros que aportaban luminosidad…estar en esa habitación obligaba a cualquiera a sentirse lleno de vida.

Su cuarto estaba al final del pasillo. Una gran cama con dosel en medio. La había comprado porque le recordaba tremendamente a la que había tenido siete años en Hogwarts. Los buenos momentos vividos en aquel castillo merecían tener ese grato recuerdo en su espacio. Abriendo una puerta, tenía su propio cuarto de baño.

En su dormitorio era donde estaban los únicos signos de magia, además de todos sus papeles del trabajo, sus túnicas… Por ende, ninguna visita entraba jamás en su cuarto: los muggles debían permanecer ajenos a lo que había en él, y los magos también porque su trabajo era secreto.

Ella era muy ordenada y metódica, por supuesto. Pero aquel día se le habían pegado las sábanas y parecía que por su habitación había pasado un huracán…y después otro más.

Su jefe quería hablar con ella a primera hora y sería desastroso que ella llegase un solo minuto tarde.

* * *

Nott era el cabecilla de la resistencia a la nueva "situación de paz". Se negaba a aceptar la derrota, a ver a los magos felices, a los impuros conviviendo entre ellos… Él sabía perfectamente que eran muy pocos como para poder hacer algo realmente grande. Pero pretendían ser molestos. Muy molestos. Y quién sabe…

La lechuza recibida de Malfoy la noche anterior fue una excelente noticia. Por fin ese engreído había pensado las cosas con la cabeza. Él era excelente para la causa: su inteligencia, su capacidad y su orgullo era armas poderosas.

Estaba seguro de poder manejar al heredero Malfoy. Le habían llegado noticias de su desesperada situación económica. Le conocía desde hacía años y no pensaba caer en su juego, no esperaba fidelidad de él, pero podía serle tremendamente útil.

Nott supo enseguida dónde colocarlo. Sería pieza clave. Obtendría lo que se le pidió sin demora.

* * *

Por fin Hermione llegó al ministerio.

Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta, colocó bien su falda, revisó los botones de su camisa y retocó su pelo. _"¡Caramba! Si que debo estar nerviosa como para preocuparme tanto por mi aspecto"._

Al fin se decidió. Entró al despacho de su jefe.

- Pase, pase señorita Granger.

- Buenos días señor Malory. Usted solicitó mi presencia…

- Desde luego. Siéntese.

- …

- Como usted sabrá, es totalmente necesario para entrar en este departamento tener algunas características, responder a un determinado perfil psicológico. Su comportamiento durante estos meses no nos deja rasgo de duda: hicimos una excelente elección con usted.

- Gracias señor.

- He querido que venga a verme esta mañana para comunicarle una noticia que, espero, considere buena. Hermione Granger has sido ascendida de puesto. Ya no trabajarás más archivando informes.

Hermione estaba tan contenta que no fue capaz de decir nada. ¡Por fin! Reprimiendo las ganas de saltar de alegría volvió a mirar a su interlocutor. No quería perderse ni una palabra de lo que él dijera:

- Su desafortunada incursión hace años en el ministerio…

Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No solo causaron un gran desastre, sino que ese día murió Sirius…

- … ocasionó perdidas importantes para nosotros –dijo el señor Malory-. Su nuevo trabajo consistirá en reponer los giratiempos. Espero que considere el importante carácter de su nueva ocupación y comprenda que está totalmente prohibido que comente esto con nadie.

- Desde luego. Eso está siempre claro.

- Mañana se le darán las instrucciones precisas para su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Verá…

Un memorando llegó de repente al despacho del señor Malory. Él pareció muy interesado en leerlo.

- Bien. Excelente.

- ¿Señor?

- Conocerá hoy mismo a la persona que lo sustituirá en su antiguo puesto. Está esperando para entrar. ¡Pase!

Hermione se levantó para dar la bienvenida a…

- ¡Malfoy!

- El placer es mío Granger –Draco la miró fijamente de arriba abajo-. Buenos días señor Malory.

- Encantado señor Malfoy. Precisamente hablábamos de usted. Su nuevo puesto es el que acaba de dejar vacante la señorita Granger. Y dado que ella no comienza sus nuevas "tareas" hasta mañana, le pondrá al corriente de todo.

- Señor Malory –replico Hermione-. No creo que sea necesario. Él seguro que es muy… ehm… ¡capaz! de ponerse al día.

- En absoluto. Confió en usted Granger. Buenos días. Eso es todo.

Draco estaba feliz, sonreía interiormente y si pudiera hubiese reído a carcajadas. Así que nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. La sabelotodo, sangresucia amiga de San Potter. Y acababan de ascenderla. Quizás pudiese ser necesaria… Definitivamente Nott sabía usar bien sus influencias en el Ministerio.

Llegaron al antiguo despacho de Hermione.

Draco se sentó en la silla como si llevara toda la vida trabajando allí, y comenzó a curiosearlo todo.

Ella simplemente lo miraba e intentaba contenerse para no comenzar una discusión allí mismo. Además pasada la alegría inicial, comenzó a extrañarle su repentino ascenso, y se le ocurrió que estaban alejándola del manejo de los informes. Como si temiesen que ella fuera a curiosear demasiado. Y seguía revoloteando en su cabeza: "Poción VT".

Siempre le llamó la atención lo vetado, lo prohibido… De pronto recordó a Draco. Tomó aire y le dijo:

- Hasta para ti es fácil, Malfoy. Sólo tienes que archivar correctamente los informes que llegan desde esa abertura en la pared. Los colocas en aquellas cajas, que al final del día son llevadas mágicamente a su destino, que para ti es desconocido, así como el contenido de los mismos.

Él sólo sonrió. Se levantó de su asiento y dio unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente de su siempre rival.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que pensaba que si respiraba demasiado fuerte se agitaría su pelo castaño. Los años le habían sentado bien, ahora parecía una mujer hecha y derecha. Llevaba puesta una falda de tubo estampada y una camisa blanca. Él era más alto y le parecía que ese escote era demasiado, demasiado...Bueno era demasiadopara su… mente.

- Granger¿qué tuviste que hacer para conseguir este puesto?

Ni siquiera lo dijo muy enfadado. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Había demasiada tensión en el ambiente. Pero quedó claro a qué se refería con esa acusación. Le había apetecido provocarla.

- Trabajar duro hurón. Algo que tú vas a hacer ahora por primera vez en tu vida.

Caminó hasta la puerta con toda la intención de salir dando un portazo. ¡Tonto Slytherin¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de ella¿Y por qué tenía que estar tan sexy provocándola…? _"Para ya Hermione. Hasta la belleza puede comprar ese imbécil con su dinero"._ Sí, ella sabía que él sólo pretendía provocarla, hacerla enfadar y salir ganando, claro. No quería discutir con aquel estúpido ni perder su tiempo con él por muy buena fachada que tuviera.

Él la agarró por un brazo.

- No te vas a librar de mi, cielo. Vas a verme todos los días.

- ¿Es necesario disfrutar de tal placer a diario?

Se acercó más a ella. Si quería jugar, jugarían. Ni siquiera se acercó a su oído, su juego fue más peligroso… aun… Puso sus labios delante de los suyos, tanto que casi los rozaba si se descuidaba...se los humedeció…

- Ya te gustaría a ti disfrutar del verdadero placer de mi compañía, cielo.

- Debo decirte que el placer sería más tuyo que mío, bombón.

Antes de seguir, Hermione se fue. La sonrisa que lucía en la cara era genuina.


	3. La habitación marcada

_Y aquí está el tercer capítulo. _

_Muchas gracias silviota por tu review. Te lo agradezco mucho y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo._

_Mil gracias también a todos los que leeis._

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Habitación marcada_**

Draco había logrado sobrevivir a la primera semana en el ministerio con Hermione revoloteando cerca de él. Las peleas entre ambos eran una constante, tanta expectación tenían que Fred y George Weasley quisieron sacar tajada de ellas. Por lo visto los gemelos pensaban montar un sistema de apuestas en su local del callejón Diagón. Las apuestas estaban igualadas respecto a quien de los dos acabaría lanzando una maldición imperdonable al otro. Escuchó a Granger discutir con ellos dos días antes, a la salida del trabajo.

Sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su sofá. Hermione tenía un cuerpo que inducía al pecado y despertaba sus instintos como hombre… Desgraciadamente _"ella se lo va a perder":_ su cabeza seguía teniendo las mismas tonterías de siempre y su sangre seguía siendo sucia e impura.

Lo verdaderamente importante es que su casa volvería a ser suya, su renombre y orgullo restituidos.

Se levantó pesadamente del sofá, puso sobre sus hombros una túnica oscura y salió de casa.

La reunión convocada por Nott acababa de comenzar. Draco vió a algunas caras conocidas: exalumnos de Hogwarts (principalmente provenientes de la casa Slytherin), algunos rostros que identificó como pertenecientes a Dumstrang y por último algunos que no conocía.

Era un grupo realmente pequeño, la guerra se decantó por el bando contrario al suyo, y eso se notaba en sus filas. Quizás la ventaja de este grupo es que estaba formado íntegramente por gente joven. _"Sangre nueva para la causa"_, pensó.

Vió que Nott lo llamaba y se dirigía a una puerta algo lejana del todo el barullo. Le siguió.

- No perderé el tiempo con palabras inútiles –Nott hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano-. Estoy aquí para hablarte de la Poción VT. No podemos perder mucho tiempo más, sabemos que el Ministerio también tiene conocimiento de ella.

- Entonces que…

- Escucha, Malfoy. El señor tenebroso no tenía ni un pelo de tonto. Ahora está muerto, pero sabemos que hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo.

Malfoy escuchaba en completo silencio. Tenía la sensación de que ahora venía lo realmente interesante.

- La noche que volvió a su forma humana delante del entonces joven Potter, usó una poción de su invención. Una poción que mezclaba el uso de encantamientos y maldiciones, y profundos conocimientos de magia negra.

- Lo sé.

- Bien, Lord Voldemort siguió trabajando mucho tiempo después en su poción. Quería simplificarla al máximo posible, y a la vez que fuera la más enrevesada. El objetivo era que sólo él pudiese usarla.

- ¿Esa es la poción que buscamos?

Estaba sorprendido. ¿A cuántos semi-vivos tenían los rebeldes entre sus filas para necesitar revivirlos¿También sería necesaria la sangre de Potter? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Tanto revuelo para una poción interesante, desde luego, pero poco útil para ellos.

- No. Voldemort no sólo trabajo en simplificarla, sino en mejorarla. Esa poción puede hacer revivir en perfectas condiciones a los muertos.

- ¿Qué?

- Veo que lo comprendes, Malfoy. El ministerio la quiere para destruirla claro. Aunque eso no se lo creen ni ellos. Sabemos que destruirla sería su fachada, pero guardarían buena cuenta de los detalles de ese potingue. Tenerla en nuestro poder no es un as bajo la manga: es una verdadera escalera de color.

- Entiendo. Pero imagino que encontrar los ingredientes, forma de preparación etc. no será un camino de rosas.

- Creemos que el ministerio tiene esa información pero los muy tarugos no saben como descifrarla.

Draco rió… ¡estúpidos magos! Se creían algo sólo por acabar de ganar una guerra. No podía ser algo tan complicado.

- Hay entras tú, Malfoy. Lo que quiero exactamente es que encuentres y descifres la información. Esa será la llave para poder obtener la poción completa.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche. El Ministerio estaba cerrado mágicamente. Llevaba horas vacío, esperando la frenética actividad del día siguiente. 

Hermione rompía la paz que el edificio respiraba a aquellas horas. El informe misterioso daba vueltas en su cabeza. Necesitaba conocer su contenido y quitárselo de la cabeza pronto. Poción VT... poción VT...

Se había echo a sí misma un encantamiento desilusionador. Estaba al tanto de que ese hechizo de poco servía ante las medidas de seguridad del edificio. Pero ella las conocía perfectamente y las había anulado. El encantamiento era solo una… precaución.

Pronto se encontró en la misma sala circular. La misma donde estuvo su quinto año en el colegio. El lugar dónde comenzó su interés por aquel lugar…

Giró sobre sus pasos asustada. Le había parecido escuchar el rasgar de una capa contra una pared justo detrás de ella.

Pero en un instante se tranquilizó. Era un truco. Un hechizo de seguridad que ella misma decidió no quitar. Cuando este hechizo se activaba (y lo hacía cada noche al cerrarse el ministerio), provocaba de forma aleatoria pequeños ruidos. Su función era poner nervioso al posible intruso, y que este cometiese una estupidez presa de la presión y la inseguridad.

Dudó. ¿Y si realmente había alguien allí¿La despedirían y la mandarían a Azcaban? Era inocente. Hasta ese momento su única falta era estas a altas horas en el ministerio, haber desactivado todas las alarmas… _"Hermione Granger –se dijo-. Tranquilízate de una vez. No hay nadie aquí. Eres una profesional totalmente capacitada. Sólo extrema tu precaución."_

Algo más tranquila eligió la primera puerta que vio como la primera de su búsqueda. Sabía que en alguna de las salas ocultas tras ellas, estaba la habitación con los informes. Ella llevaba meses ordenándolos, no le costaría encontrar el que quería. Le haría una copia y lo estudiaría en casa.

No pensaba marcar la puertaya observadacon una cruz como hizo en quinto año. Sería más sutil. Algo que el ministerio no esperaba. Colocó un localizador, un pequeño microchip, un artefacto muggle no más grande que un botón y no más grueso que un folio sobre la primera puerta. Las medidas de seguridad sólo estaban pensadas para el mundo mágico. Su localizador no sería descubierto y así sabría seguro qué puerta había visitado.

Sonrió y abrió la puerta.

La sonrisa se le congeló en los labios. Detrás de la puerta no había nada. Un muro tan liso que parecía irreal su uniformidad.

* * *

Draco había seguido a Hermione hasta el ministerio. 

Al acabar su charla con Nott se fue a casa. Pero por el camino vio a la exgriffindor dirigirse de forma misteriosa hacia su lugar de trabajo y la siguió. Extendió su capa de invisibilidad de forma que cubriese totalmente su cuerpo y echó a andar.

No le costó mucho colarse ilegítimamente detrás suya. Él no era ningún tonto y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Además tal y como él esperaba, ella desactivó los hechizos anti-intrusos.

Fue todo el camino pegado a sus pasos hasta la sala circular. Y se quedó igual de sorprendido al ver la fría pared de piedra que ocultaba la puerta recién abierta. Qué extraño... No había nada... sólo pared... no tenía sentido.

Dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse definitivamente...pero lo pensó mejor. Sin saber por qué, sintió el impulso de quedarse. Los hechizos no-verbales tenían sus ventajas y una de ellas era poder deshacer el desilusionador que Granger llevaba sin que ella lo notase.

Y era una verdadera ventaja. Ese día estaba especialmente provocativa.

La chica estaba de espaldas a él, contemplando confundida la puerta. Se acercó hasta tenerla rodeada y le susurró al oído:

- ¿Jugando al escondite en el ministerio, Granger?

- ¡Malfoy!

Draco como respuesta se quitó la capa dejándose ver.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

Los fuertes brazos estaban apoyados en la pared impidiendo movimientos por su parte. Hermione estaba nerviosa, temblando como una hoja.

¡Descubierta por su peor enemigo! Él la tenía en sus manos, si se le ocurría decírselo a alguien… Azkaban retumbó en su cabeza como un eco interminable.

- Daba un inocente paseo, cuando de pronto te vi entrar aquí de forma un poco… como decirlo… ¿clandestina?

- Eres un …

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía seductoramente.

- No estás en condición de insultarme, cielo.

Hermione se mordió los labios, furiosa. ¿Por qué tenía que llamarla siempre de forma cariñosa si se odiaban?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Te refieres a si pienso entregarte? No cielo. Puedo jugar contigo antes. Que tú sigas o no en libertad depende de mí. Lo sabes¿verdad? Si cuento lo que está pasando aquí, irás directa a la prisión de Az…

- ¡No pienso ceder a tus chantajes¡Tú ni siquier…

Draco puso un dedo sobre sus labios. La primera semana trabajando tan cerca el uno del otro tuvo como resultado un terrible aumento de la tensión entre los dos. Esa tensión tenía que acabar liberándose por alguna válvula de escape.

- ¿Qué más opciones tienes?

Ella guardó silencio. Maldita su mala suerte.

- ¿Qué quieres exactamente de mí?

La posición en que ambos seguían era la misma. Ella apoyada en la pared y él rodeándola. La discusión les había acercado, respiraban agitadamente y estaban tan cerca que…

Draco pensó que no podría controlarse más.

Su eterna enemiga lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Era tan orgullosa como él. Y eso la hacía más atractiva… ¡Qué tonterías estaba diciendo¡Era la sangresucia! Veía como su pecho bajaba y subía en cada respiración, rozando peligrosamente el suyo.

Representaba para él todo lo prohibido, lo vetado…

Rozó sus labios con los de ella. Sintió como temblaba aún por el miedo y los nervios. Se separó unos milímetros y volvió a rozar. Descubrió que no se había equivocado: sus labios eran suaves y esponjosos, era como besar una nube.

Pero a penas notaba su sabor y quería más. Arrastró imperceptiblemente sus pies hasta sentir todo el cuerpo de Hermione bajo el suyo y la besó. Tomó su labio inferior y lo delineó suavemente con los suyos, succionándo ligeramente…

Tanta suavidad no iba a durar mucho más. El deseo creía en él y no le bastaba aquel inocente roze de labios. Aunque para ser inocente lo tenían al borde del abismo…

Hermione no tenía nada claro. No era ninguna tonta y sabía que Malfoy y ella habían estado discutiendo toda la semana, pero también era consciente del deseo que empezó a aparecer entre esas peleas. En cada discusión se acercaban más, buscaban contacto casual por mínimo que fuera… Y ahora él estaba besándola lentamente, como si disfrutase de lo que hacía.

Al principiosólo pensó en el beso que le ofrecían, pero su mente empezó pronto a funcionar. ¡Era Malfoy! Le había insultado durante tantos años, y aquella noche la había descubierto y chantajeado…

Se separó bruscamente de él. Lo miró con cara seria y fría.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. Me repugna tu contacto.

Él no mostró debilidad.

- Ten cuidado, gatita, si juegas con fuego te quemarás. Sigues estando en mis manos.

Hermione mantuvo su mirada fría.

- Dime qué quieres.

- Quiero que la próxima "excursión" nocturna al ministerio la hagas conmigo.

* * *

_Y aquí lo dejo. Pero pronto sabremos que detrás de esa habitación hay mucho más que sólo una pared, y la tensión entre nuestros protagonistas..bueno, digamos que no van a ser indiferentes!_

_Reviews:-)_


	4. Patrimonio de la Humanidad

_Y aquí está el cuarto capítulo!_

_Pero antes de nada, muchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, no sabéis la ilusión tan grande que me hacen! Desde aquí un beso fuerte a todas por ellos!_

_silviota (estos dos siempre están jugando desde luego, y la tensión se acumula...ja,ja ), mourisan (muchas gracias por leerme, espero de verdad que te guste el nuevo capitulo!), miss Q (aquí te dejo el nuevo trozo guapa), afrodita coral (espero que quede resuelta tu duda sobre la excursión ;), mil gracias guapa.)_

_Gracias también a todos por leer!

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 4: Patrimonio de la humanidad_**

La comida semanal de los Weasley. Un auténtico acontecimiento, si tenemos en cuenta la gran cantidad de personas que se reunían en un espacio tan pequeño. Claro que, todo merecía la pena con tal de degustar un guiso de la señora Weasley y, sobre todo, estar en compañía de sus amigos: de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Katie (su compañera de trabajo), Bill, Fleur y su hermana Gabrielle, Charlie, el señor Weasley… y todo esto aderezado con las bromas de los gemelos.

Hermione sonreía despreocupada. ¡Aquellos dos nunca cambiarían! Habían encontrado la horma de su zapato en la tienda de bromas. ¿Y qué decir del resto?

Le suponía una gran tranquilidad ver a Harry y Ron hablando sobre quidditch. Se sentía como si nada hubiera cambiado, eran los de siempre. Esos dos chicos significaban para ella prácticamente un trozo de su alma. Ya no estaban juntos en el colegio, cierto. No se veían tan a menudo, cierto. Pero su confianza mutua no había disminuido. Seguían en permanente contacto. Los quería como hermanos, como partes de ella misma. Y sabía que ellos también estarían siempre cerca de ella.

Harry y Ginny estaban juntos después de tantos problemas. La testarudez y paciencia de Ginny había podido más que los absurdos motivos de Harry para mantenerla lejos de su lado. Ron parecía estar detrás de Katie, y Luna y Neville…bueno, ellos hacían buena pareja, todos sospechaban que acabarían juntos. Daba gusto ver toda aquella felicidad después de la guerra. Esa tranquilidad merecía ser asegurada, aunque fuera aniquilando a los rebeldes que quedaban escondidos.

Y ella… ¿qué? Bueno, ella también era feliz. Por fin había sido ascendida en el departamento. Y eso supuso una ración extra en el postre para celebrarlo. Se sentía querida, muy querida. Merecían descanso y un poco de felicidad tras los años de horror.

Pero aquella felicidad le sabía a poco. Ver a Harry y Ginny juntos, o a Ron haciendo el payaso con Katie… ¿encontraría algo así?

De pronto Malfoy vino a su mente. Se odiaba a si misma, no podía evitar que a su mente llegara el beso del otro día en el ministerio. La situación vivida no tenía ningún sentido para ella… ¿el orgulloso sangre-limpia besándola¿y ella qué?

"_¿Acaso hiciste algo por evitarlo? Si no hubiéramos parado…"_ Sacudió la idea de su mente, como si por sí sola fuera peligrosa. Sólo en la intimidad, echada en la cama, tras horas pensando, había llegado a admitir que le había gustado _"algo_" el beso.

Extrañamente, lo que sentía por Malfoy era odio. Él la besó para burlarse de ella. No sólo podía chantajearla y pasarse los días discutiendo con ella, sino que su atrevimiento era tal como para besarla. ¿Qué se creía aquel imbécil¿Qué ella iba a caer en sus brazos? Hermione no era ninguna zorrita desesperada por aquel prepotente.

Iba a cortar el contacto con él. No le hacía bien tener tantas cosas en la cabeza. Bastante tenía ya con la poción VT y la extraña habitación que había encontrado la otra noche. Sabía que algo debía de esconder. Y lo averiguaría. El localizador seguía adherido a la puerta misteriosa.

* * *

Nott se camufló con la capucha de su capa. Era estrictamente necesario que nadie lo viese. Y que nadie lo siguiese. 

Cuando uno se dirige a una reunión secreta es conveniente extremar los detalles.

Su odio por los sangre-sucia, los muggles y lo relacionado con ellos era real. Su piel jamás tocaría una impura, ni compartiría comida con uno de ellos, ni… Los motivos que unían al grupo de clandestinos rebeldes eran principios morales para el exslytherin, nada estaba por encima de ellos, eran prácticamente pautas de vida.

¿O todo tenía un precio?

Apretó el paso.

Llegó puntual a su cita.

* * *

Draco archivaba informes de forma aburrida. Había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza todo el fin de semana. 

Hermione se traía algo entre manos, de eso estaba seguro. Ella estuvo a escondidas en el ministerio. Arriesgando su puesto y su libertad. No debía ser solo por ver una pared desnuda detrás de una puerta.

Y él también iba a tener que entrar a hurtadillas, al menos una noche más. No podía retrasarse, obtener la poción era un objetivo de prioridad absoluta.

Le había echo prometer que irían juntos la próxima vez que entrara al ministerio a deshoras. Pero analizado a sangre fría, todo parecía mil veces más complicado.

¡Maldita sea su impulsividad¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? Crecía en él la absurda explicación de que sólo lo había dicho para volver a estar a solas y de noche en un edificio vacío, con ella.

Él buscando su informe y ella husmeando en su puerta. ¿Cómo sería exactamente?

- "_Oh Hermione, disculpa, solo busco la información de una poción que dará poder de nuevo a los rebeldes."_

- "_No importa Draco intento entender que hace aquí una puerta que no da a ningún sitio"_

"_Si claro"_ se dijo a si mismo _"y después aparecerá un hipogrifo precioso color rosa, bailando salsa, y acompañado por una banda de escergutos de cola positiva -o como quiera que se llamen-"._

Por ahora las cosas quedarían así. No habló ni discutió con ella en todo el día. Ninguno de los dos parecía de humor para ello. Pero él estaba decidido, iría al ministerio esa noche, ella aún estaría asustada y no volvería a intentarlo tan pronto.

* * *

Esa noche era Draco el que se encontraba en la sala circular, rodeado de puertas gemelas unas a otras. Había eliminado todos los hechizos anti-intrusos, pero estaba muy seguro de sí mismo: nadie iba a descubrirlo. 

Susurró un hechizo mientras cerraba los ojos. El manillar de una puerta brilló tenuemente.

La sangré le corría salvaje por las venas. Esa era la sala que buscaba.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aquella habitación bien podría confundirse con la nave de una catedral, llena de estanterías con informes y más informes, perfectamente almacenados y ocultos mágicamente en sus carpetas marrones. El espectáculo era colosal.

¡Cuánta información había allí! Un par de carpetas elegidas al azar harían sonrojar a los altos cargos del ministerio, seguro. Y seguro que le pagarían lo necesario por su silencio… Tentador, pero no era el momento.

Granger le había enseñado bien su trabajo. Se movió entre pasillos, entre pilares formados por toneladas de informes. Tardó poco tiempo en encontrar la carpeta: "Poción VT". Ya era suya. La duplicó. Puso la original en su sitio y por último, guardó la copia dentro de su túnica.

Negó con la cabeza. Aquella copia valía su peso en oro. La guardó entre su piel y su camisa, no quería perderla por nada del mundo.

Qué feliz se sentía. Gritar de júbilo, saltar, sonreír… Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo. _"Eres un Malfoy de verdad, Draco"_, se dijo.

Un momento, sabía que estaba contento pero no tanto como para… notó algo presionando sus…

- ¿Jugando al escondite en el ministerio, Malfoy?

- Granger… ¿qué haces?

Hermioneestaba delante suya, sonriendo como si acabaran de tocarle un millón de galeones, y con su varita apuntando peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

- ¿Qué hago, dices? Espera que busque las palabras adecuadas… "Daba un inocente paseo cuando te vi entrar de forma clandestina", bombón.

- No tiene gracia Granger.

- ¿Dónde está el Malfoy seductor y seguro de sí mismo¿No me vas a llamar "cielo", bombón?

- Granger, para. Estás poniendo en peligro "algo" que es patrimonio de la humanidad.

- Ja. Ja. Y ja, Malfoy. Deja que vuelva a retomar tus palabras: "No estás en condición de contradecirme", bombón.

Draco estaba muy preocupado. ¡Esa mujer estaba loca! Intentó mantener la cabeza fría… Debía volver a ser el de siempre. Ella no iba a ganar.

- Creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Yo te descubrí la otra noche, y tú me has pillado hoy con las manos en la masa.

- Veo que recobras el sentido común.

Sin bajar la guardia, Hermione retiró la varita y vio a Draco suspirar aliviado.

Salieron juntos de la sala, mirándose constantemente como si el otro fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

* * *

Todo le iba bien al ministro. Había puesto el anzuelo a Granger y ella había picado. Sabía que su curiosidad la impulsaría a saber más, y lograría descifrar lo que no habían conseguido sus inefables más expertos: ella debía obtener la poción. 

Puso ante sus narices el informe de la poción, la ascendió de puesto para provocar más su interés, y ahora un memorando le llegaba advirtiéndole de que acababa de hacerse una copia de la información.

Seguiría bajo estrecha vigilancia hasta que tener descifrado el enigma.

"_Debería de elegir mejor tus amistades, señorita Hermione Granger".

* * *

_

Draco y Hermione ya estaban fuera de la inmensa habitación. Volvían a encontrarse en la sala circular.

- ¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo, Granger?

Ella se miró como toda respuesta. Era el artefacto que informaba de la ubicación del localizador.

- Nada de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.

- ¿Ya no soy tu bombón?

- Por supuesto que no lo eres, pedazo de…

Era justo lo que él esperaba. Acercarse a ella. Tomó el "peligroso artefacto muggle" que tenía en el bolsillo. ¿Para qué serviría¿Por qué lo llevaba ella encima?

Pulsó un botón al azar y una pequeña luz roja intermitente apareció sobre una puerta.

- Qué demonios…

Tapó la boca de Hermione para reprimir la tanda de insultos que se esperaba y abrió la puerta. Detrás estaba la fría pared. Era la misma que habían visto la noche anterior.

- Caramba cielo, debo admitir que los muggles hacen cosas con la cabeza de ven en cuando…

Solo lo había dicho para provocarla, claro. Pero ella no le dijo nada.

La chica había visto algo que no vio en la otra ocasión. Una pequeña mancha sobre la fría pared. Situada en la esquina inferior derecha, apenas visible tras la sombra de la puerta, pero ahí estaba.

En todos sus años de educación, siempre le habían advertido que no debía jamás tocar una sustancia mágica con las manos.

Pero un impulso casi infantil, le dijo que no pasaría nada malo… solo tenía que estirar un poco más los dedos… tocar aquella mancha minúscula.

Draco se pasaba la mano por el cabello en gesto desesperado. Veía a Granger de rodillas, como absorta viendo la fría pared, acercando sus dedos para tocarla.

"_Ahora sí que puedo asegurar que esta se volvió loca"._

Estaba a punto de volver a decirle cualquier tontería para molestarla cuando de pronto desapareció.

Ya sólo estaba él, solo en el ministerio, de noche, perplejo, mirando la puerta semi-abierta.

* * *

_¡Fin por ahora! Esperaba desvelar más secretos de la misteriosa puerta, pero tendrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo, que tiene pinta de tener muchas sorpresas... _

_Espero vuestros reviews! XD_


	5. Novela Muggle

_Y -con un poco de retraso :-) - aquí está por fin el capítulo 5. Pero, primero, aunque sea repetitiva, tengo que daros millones de gracias por los reviews, que cada uno me hace ilusión como si fuera el primero que recibo!_

_Miss Boop no saben cuanto me ha gustado tu comentario. Siento haberte dejado con la miel en los labios, eje,je,je..Besos_

_Afrodita Coral gracias por el comentario. Una cosilla... te llamas Coral? es que es un nombre muy bonito! _

_Maya bienvenida! me alegro que te guste todo lo que escribo! espero que esto nuevo también te guste_

_Fatima Girl también bienvenida! y tranquila que prometo más escenas entre los tortolitos. Ahora después del beso, ambos estan confundidos y creen que alejarse es lo mejor...ja,ja..que inocentes ;-)_

_Y claro, también gracias a todos los que leeis. Besos_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 5: Novela muggle**_

- Deseo renunciar Jack. Esto se está escapando de mis manos. Haz como si nunca hubiera pasado.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja… ¿ya te rindes¿no eres capaz? Vaya, vaya…

- Sabes que no es eso. La recompensa a mi esfuerzo es muy importante para mí. Pero me he implicado demasiado. No puedo seguir adelante. Ella es mi amiga, se ha portado tan bien conmigo…

- No creas que me estás engañando. Sé que os habéis hecho buenas amigas, pero no soy tonto. Te conozco, y ese chico también tiene algo que ver¿verdad?

- Ves cosas donde no las hay. Mis motivos no te importan. Me retiro.

- Sabes que soy un hombre influyente. Tu premio estaba totalmente garantizado. Mi hermano…

- ¡Sé de lo que es capaz tu hermano!

- Si ella se entera, perderás su amistad.

- …

- Y también perderás al chico…

- Se lo confesaré. Le diré que estaba obligada a hacerlo. Tranquilo, no diré nada más. Pero la carga moral se me hace insoportable. Vigilar de cerca a Hermione… no sé, me siento como una asesina a sueldo esperando la siguiente orden. Llamad a otra.

- Katie, Katie, Katie… la moral siempre está estorbando.

- Soy consecuente, Jack. Dile a tu hermano que abandono. Seguiré con mi trabajo "oficial", como he hecho siempre.

Jack Malory pareció pensarlo. Pero pronto habló:

- De acuerdo Katie. Solo espero que sepas valorar tu silencio. Contar lo que sabes no te traería buenas consecuencias.

- Buenas noches, Jack.

Malory esperó que ella saliera por la puerta. Inmediatamente después escribió en un pergamino:

_"Katie retirada. Se ha implicado emocionalmente._

_J. Malory."_

Sabía que su hermano se molestaría. Bastantes problemas tenía ya. Pero él debía saberlo.

Silbó a su lechuza…

- Lleva esto al Ministro de Magia.

* * *

Katie salió presurosa del despacho de Malory. No se apareció, ni tomó la red flu para llegar a casa. Le apetecía dar un paseo, refrescarse y aclarar la mente. 

Le ofrecieron un sueldo adicional, y –obviamente- extraoficial por vigilar de cerca a Hermione Granger. Se hizo pronto amiga suya, e incluso vivían muy juntas. Ese era el plan inicial. Debía acercarse y vigilar, para dar informe de todos sus movimientos a Malory.

Pero todo se fue torciendo y cada vez eran más amigas, Katie le cogió cariño sincero. Además, poco tenía que informar de la vida modelo que llevaba Hermione. Iba a su trabajo, se reunía con sus amigos, veía a sus padres cuando le era posible… no había nada anormal que mereciera ser mencionado.

Todas sus amistades la aceptaron, y en poco tiempo comenzó a ir semanalmente a las comidas Weasley. La angustia la carcomía, se sentía verdaderamente mal.

Aquella gente le había llegado al corazón, la habían aceptado. Y ella¿cómo lo retribuía? Espiando en secreto a su "amiga".

Por eso decidió pararlo, antes de saber algo realmente importante, saber demasiado sobre la vida de Hermione… lo mejor era rechazar el ofrecimiento.

Odiaba al ministro. Estaba tejiendo una red de conspiraciones y mentiras para conseguir la paz. Pero para Katie, las palabras paz y mentira no podían ir juntas en la misma frase. Tenía el presentimiento de que tanta hipocresía no podría mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo…

- ¡Katie!

¡Era Ron! Malory tenía razón. Amaba a aquel hombre. Durante las reuniones que se repetían cada domingo, él la entretenía, hablaban… Se sentía un poco ridícula con él, como una adolescente que está delante de su cantante favorito. Nerviosa y torpe. Sonriendo y sonrojándose por todo. Él no parecía notarlo. O al menos, no parecía importarle demasiado. Y cada vez lo veía más. A veces era ella quien se lo cruzaba, otras –como esta- él la encontraba. Luego iban al cine –genial el invento muggle-, a cenar…

No obstante, sospechaba que sus encuentros no eran fruto de la casualidad. Y el tiempo que pasaban juntos…

Por esa razón, más le dolía aún haber estado espiando en secreto a su amiga, ganándose su afecto para luego traicionarla.

- Hola.

- Qué alegría verte!Cómo estás? Tienes mala cara… -dijo Ron, sin perder nunca el brillo en los ojos. Estaba feliz de verla.

- Tú siempre tan vital, Ron. Solo volvía a casa. He tenido una jornada dura de trabajo.

- Caramba…

Katie solo pudo mirar al suelo avergonzada. No iba a ser capaz de confesar nunca su falta. ¿Qué conseguiría, perder la sonrisa del pelirrojo?

- Bueno, tengo la solución, vámonos.

- ¿Ron?

- No protestes y sígueme.

* * *

Hermione cerró los ojos asustada. Al tocar la mancha azul experimentó algo parecido al uso de un traslador. Como si hubiese sido "transportada" en contra de su voluntad a un sitio lejano. 

Pero no era eso exactamente, sentía extraño su cuerpo, como al usar el traslador, sí, aunque era una sensación distinta. Durante varios segundos, que se le hicieron eternos, llegó incluso a pensar que explotaría su cabeza por la presión que estaba soportando. Como si miles de planchas de hierro la apretaran por todas partes._"Que se acabe, que se acabe, pronto…"_

Y todo paró de repente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, encogida aun por el susto, y con los ojos cerrados, apretados, fuertemente.

Poco a poco los fue abriendo…

- Guau…

Lo que tenía delante era un paisaje virgen y salvaje. A su alrededor había arbustos, árboles, vegetación exuberante llena de colores. No era muy espeso, pero sí muy variado. Se oía fluir agua no muy lejos de ella… No los veía, pero seguro que también había animales de todas las clases allí. ¿Dónde estaría? No había visto nunca aquel lugar, y era extenso, muy basto y no se veía por ninguna parte influencia humana, ya fuera mágica o no. El cielo estaba completamente azul y el sol brillaba radiante. ¿No eran las tres de la mañana hace cinco minutos? La sensación de mareo, de confusión crecía y la llenaba.

Sí, todo parecía sacado de un cuento… y así lo hubiera sido en otras circunstancias. Estar sola en un lugar desconocido no era su idea de historia fantástica. Debía volver pronto a la sala circular.

- ¿Por todos los caballeros de la tabla redonda, donde estaré?

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

- ¡Malfoy!

Él apareció a su lado. También estaba sorprendido viéndolo todo. Su mano mantenía la postura de quién acaba de tocar algo con el dedo índice… quizás una mancha en la pared. De todas formas, no parecía asustado. Analizaba con sus ojos grises, pretendía tenerlo todo bajo control, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer normalmente.

- ¿Vas a gritar mi nombre escandalizada cada vez que me veas? Sé que no soy santo de tu devoción, pero intenta disimularlo un poco. Por tu culpa estamos aquí, en mitad de ningún sitio…

- ¿Por mi culpa? Perdona, pero yo no recuerdo haberte dado entrada para este espectáculo… has venido porque has querido…

- Claro, y qué piensa mi inteligente compañera de trabajo? lo mejor sin duda era quedarme solo, de madrugada, esperando que te dignaras a aparecer, en la dichosa sala circular?

- Haberte ido! no tenías por qué esperarme!

- Ja,ja… ¿y si descubrías algo interesante? No puedo permitir que la gloria sea solo para ti, después de todo lo que te he ayudado…

- Ayudarme? Tú? A tocar un mancha en la pared… gracias por nada, Malfoy.

La discusión prometía. Fred, George y sus compañeros del ministerio hubiesen pagado gustosos con tal de verla.

Pero un ruido los interrumpió. Sonaba como un animal salvaje.

Draco respiró hondo. ¿Cómo había podido besar a semejante histérica?

- Pensaremos con la cabeza. Ese ruido no parecía un comité de bienvenida. Lo mejor será volver.

Costaba darle la razón…

- De acuerdo. Volvamos.

Aún de mal humor los dos dieron la vuelta.

Desgraciadamente, no había nada esperanzador a sus espaldas. Solo campo y más campo, más de aquel extraño lugar. Era como si hubiesen aparecido en mitad de un bosque, o de una extraña selva… no se podía asegurar bien qué era aquello que veían.

Lo que no había era una puerta, o aunque fuese una roca con una mancha similar que hiciese de puente entre aquel lugar y el ministerio.

- Malfoy…

- No lo digas, cielo. No podemos volver. Genial.

- Bueno… debe de haber una forma. No sería lógic…

- Para un poco. Intentemos comenzar por lo sencillo. ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de dónde estamos?

- La verdad es que… en fin… yo…

- ¿Sí?

- No, no lo sé.

- Me quieres decir que la omnipotente Granger no sabe algo? Y justamente ese algo es lo único útil que debería saber?

- No se estudia en Herbología o Runas Antiguas qué secretos esconde el ministerio, estúpido.

- Pero tú eres la experta inefable¿no? –la miró- Pues vaya decepción, cielo.

- Malfoy… -hizo un gran esfuerzo, pero lo más conveniente era no seguir discutiendo-. Así no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio. Lo único claro es que ni tú ni yo sabemos dónde estamos. Tú me odias y yo te quiero muerto, pero pienso que dejar aparcadas nuestras diferencias sería lo más conveniente mientras estemos de aquí.

Draco no respondió, y Hermione lo entendió como una respuesta afirmativa.

* * *

Katie y Ron pasaron la noche juntos. No habían hecho nada nuevo, habían cenado y después ido a la última sesión de un cine cercano. 

Le hizo olvidar sus problemas, como siempre. Reír feliz, como siempre. No notar pasar el tiempo, como siempre.

El pelirrojo insistió en llevarla a casa.

- Señor Weasley, debo agradecerle su caballerosidad –dijo divertida. El buen humor era contagioso estando con él-.

- No es nada "mademoiselle".

Ella reprimió una carcajada.

- Ahora debo pedirle que se vaya, gallardo caballero, -vio complacida como él sonreía al escuchar "gallardo"-. Los vecinos pueden vernos, y no sería conveniente que dudaran de mi decencia.

Los dos parecían a punto de estallar en risas. Ron se acercó y le tomó la mano con intención de besarla. Aunque quizás se acercó demasiado si sólo pretendía eso…

- Su virtud jamás quedará en entredicho por mi culpa, querida.

Estaba demasiado cerca. Ya no tenía ganas de reír hasta reventar, como hacía unos segundos. Se quedaron callados, como evaluando la situación.

Ron iba a besarla. No le cabía la menor duda. Olía su perfume, tan…masculino. La zona de su mano que había estado en contacto con sus labios ardía, en contraste con el resto tan frío. Pero ese calor se iba perdiendo, se iba perdiendo, se había perdido…

Ahora la miraba a los ojos, aún sosteniéndole la mano. Y otra vez el escalofrío: iba a besarla. Ella lo deseaba tanto que… Sólo probarlo un poco, aunque estuviera mal, aunque luego lo lamentara… pero no podía, si supiera cómo y cuánto los había traicionado… Se sentía tan sucia.

Hacía segundos era feliz y reía, de pronto sólo quería llorar.

- Gracias por todo, Ron. Nos veremos el domingo. Eres… eres un amigo único y especial. Buenas noches.

Y le besó en la mejilla antes de entrar a casa.

* * *

- Deberíamos buscar refugio –la voz de Draco no sonó orgullosa, solo resignada-. 

Hermione pareció despertar de un sueño. Se habían quedado un rato los dos callados, sin decirse nada el uno al otro. Ya era bastante problema asimilar la nueva situación.

Ojala estuvieran allí en otras circunstancias.

Una vez pasado el susto inicial, reconoció varias plantas mágicas, muchas de ellas difíciles de encontrar. Como si estuviera en un invernadero salvaje. Un manojo de hojas tomadas de allí le darían galeones suficientes para estar sin trabajar unos meses. ¿Sabría el ministerio de la existencia de aquel lugar? Aun quedaban en el mundo mágico tantos misterios por descubrir… bien podía ser aquel lugar alguno.

Estaban en tierras jamás pisadas por nadie. En ese sentido, era incluso emocionante.

- Ok. Vamos. Encontraremos algún sitio para pasar la noche.

Juntos, comenzaron a andar. De mutuo acuerdo dejaron el pañuelo que llevaba Hermione atado al cuello en el lugar donde habían aparecido ambos. Lo ataron a un árbol. No querían perder ese sitio, lo tomarían como referencia.

Draco esperaba encontrar una cueva o similar. Lo más importante era tener un lugar apartado y seguro. No tardaría en anochecer.

Por supuesto, tenía su varita con él, y su mano no dejaba de sostenerla. Aún no sabía si ella tenía la suya, y era una medida de prevención básica.

- ¿Crees que hemos sido transportados Granger?

- No, no lo creo. Yo no sentí exactamente lo mismo que al ser transportada.

- Cierto.

- Se me ocurre que quizás aún estemos en el ministerio.

- ¿En el ministerio?

- Sí, ya sabes… -por primera vez en mucho rato, ella sonrió- Como si fuéramos dos liliputienses.

- ¿Lili.. qué?

- Ah, claro, tú no lo entiendes. Es una novela muggle… -guardó silencio esperando un comentario despectivo sobre su origen. Pero no lo hubo-.

- Y dime¿qué pasa exactamente en la novela?

- Pues verás, es un libro muy famoso escrito por…

- Ok, déjalo. –no le gustaban las explicaciones largas, sino las respuestas sencillas y concretas-. Simplemente explícame la conexión.

- Creo que aún estamos en el ministerio, que al tocar la pared fuimos reducidos de tamaño, y que en realidad la mancha es todo este extraño mundo en el que estamos metidos. Como si estuviera concentrado todo en la pared detrás de la puerta.

Nuevamente silencio entre los dos. No era una explicación genial, pero podía ser posible. La sensación de "ser aplastado" que sintieron al llegar allí… De todas formas, aun no sabían como salir, que era lo realmente importante.

- Pudiera ser, pudiera ser…

Después de la breve conversación, siguieron caminando. No tenía forma de guiarse, aparte de su instinto. Hermione iba metida en sus pensamientos, seguía a Draco que mantenía incansable su varita en ristre, como si de una lanza se tratara.

Acababan de tener una charla civilizada. No habían discutido ni una sola vez, ni siquiera al mencionar a los liliputienses. Nunca les había pasado algo así. Mejor dicho, nunca les había "no pasado"… siempre se peleaban, como si no fuesen capaces de hacer otra cosa. Total, nunca tenían nada que decirse que fuera medianamente inteligente. Solo usar el rencor acumulado durante años.

Claro, nunca había pensado que aquel rencor se gastaría antes o después. ¿Qué harían entonces?

Por lo pronto, habían tenido su primera conversación pacífica. Y eso ya era decir.

Además, Draco parecía otra persona estando tranquilo, en vez de al acecho, esperando su ataque, siempre a la defensiva.

Recordó el beso del ministerio. Ese beso…

Quizás por un momento olvidaron que eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, su enemistad que se había hecho normal entre ellos, su profundo odio, ser un sangre-pura y una sangre-sucia… Quizás por un momento Draco sólo fue un hombre, delante de una mujer, sólo por un momento no hubo nada más, se perdieron las barreras y surgió el deseo que ellas tapaban.

Aquella sensación fue muy frágil, como un susurro, una telaraña, un sueño que se desvanecería, se perdería si se hablaba demasiado fuerte. Y se perdió, claro que sí, pero ahora ellos estaban solos, y quién sabe por cuanto tiempo…

* * *

_Y... fin por ahora! Este capítulo ha salido un pelín más largo, pero tenía que ser así. ¿Y qué pasará en el próximo? Pues... solo como pequeño adelanto os diré que los rebeldes van a empezar a activarse de verdad, y que va a pasar algo crucial para la relación Draco y Hermione..._

_Reviews! XD_


	6. Poción del sueño

_De nuevo otro capítulo más, y espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Poco a poco va avanzando la trama... a ver que os parece!_

_Mil gracias a todos los que leeis la historia, muchas, muchas gracias. Y de forma especial, gracias a silviota (tus dudas sobre por qué el ministro vigilaba a Hermione están ya resueltas en otro capítulo... no te digo más..je,je) y Miss Boop (de verdad, tu animo es indispensable)por vuestros preciosos reviews. Un beso muy fuerte._

* * *

**_Capítulo 6: Poción del sueño_**

Llevaban horas andando cuando encontraron una cueva. Pese a todo, habían sido precavidos, dejaron un rastro mágico desde el lugar de su aparición. Tenían aún la esperanza de encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo y parecía lógico buscarla en el mismo lugar en que llegaron allí.

Draco se sentía raro en aquella situación pacífica. O más bien, situación "no-tensa". Habían dejado de discutir, pero tampoco se dedicaban a charlar amablemente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Además, el fantasma del beso que se dieron _("Si, en plural, nos dimos el beso, ella no me rechazo…")_ flotaba entre ellos. Ni la gryfinndor ni él lo mencionaban, pero no era necesario. Eso le irritaba, claro. "_Ni siquiera fue un beso!Sólo un tímido roce de labios!Tanto revuelo, tanta incomodidad…por nada!"._

Cierto que apenas llevaban dos escasas semanas trabajando juntos. Pero había matices a destacar. Dos semanas viendo a una persona 15 minutos al día era casi un suspiro. Pero dos semanas viendo a Hermione a jornada completa, era casi una vida entera. Pasaban juntos nada más y nada menos que ocho horas diarias. Ella ya no trabajaba archivando informes, estaba dedicada a otro "asunto" de carácter secreto del que Draco no sabía nada. De todas formas, se veían mucho. Era deber de la castaña ayudarlo cuando él lo quisiera, y él lo quería demasiado a menudo (solo para fastidiarla, claro). Y además, tampoco lo evitaba tanto como decía. No podía ser que se encontraran tan a menudo por pura coincidencia. También ella disfrutaba de las discusiones.

Fue el rubio quien encontró la cueva. Hermione tenía su varita, aunque aún no la había sacado de su túnica. Mientras no estuvieran en peligro, con la del chico preparada era suficiente.

La salvaje estancia se iluminó con el "lumus". Draco seguía delante, y se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún animal o planta –mágicos o no- que pudieran dañarles, ya que tenían que pasar allí la noche. No habían comido nada desde que llegaron, pero ya estaba atardeciendo y era mejor buscar la comida a la mañana siguiente.

- Bueno cielo. Aquí dormiremos.

- No es que sea un hotel cinco estrellas, pero…

- Si la dama quiere algo más a su altura… -dijo él enfadado.

Después de tantas horas allí no estaba para muchas bromas. Empezó a pensar que hubiera sido mejor estar callado.

- Me conformaré con esto, Malfoy.

Él no respondió nada. Se limitó a poner hechizos protectores en la entrada. Le importaba bien poco que le pasara algo a la orgullosa esa, pero su propia seguridad sí era importante.

Se echó sobre el frío y húmedo suelo, procurando estar lo más lejos de Hermione. Puso su túnica a modo de improvisada almohada y aún con una mano sosteniendo su varita, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Theodore Nott estaba, por fin, contento. Todo empezaba a ir bien.…..Su reunión clandestina con ese Brandon había resultado, cuando menos, interesante. Obtuvo información, a cambio de información. Nada importante, por supuesto, no reveló secretos que pudieran romper sus esquemas. 

Así que Jack Malory, el hermano del Ministro, el intachable jefe del departamento de misterios también estaba metido dentro de todo aquel enredo. Debería alertar a Malfoy para que anduviera con cuidado.

Brandon esperaba que Nott traicionara a los rebeldes. De algún modo sabía que podía tener relación con ellos (_"Y tanto –se sonrió- yo soy su jefe")_ y esperaba usar eso en su contra. Pero se libró.

El slytherin le contó que debido a su reciente incorporación al grupo no tenía información. También le dijo quepor culpa dela reciente derrota de Lord Voldemort el grupo rebelde estaba aún muy desorganizado.

Se dirigió hacia el salón, donde le esperaban sus compañeros. ¿Traicionarlos? Jamás. Se odió a sí mismo por su debilidad de espíritu el día anterior. Pero no le compraría nadie.

* * *

Hermione no sabía que hora era. Se despertó tras unas cuantas horas de sueño irregular. Dormir entre aquellas piedras era terriblemente incómodo. Además no se sentía segura en la cueva, aunque Draco pusiera protección adicional, estaba fuera de la tranquilidad de su casa, en un sitio extraño y desconocido para ella. 

Dejó que pasaran unos minutos para centrarse un poco (recién levantada no estaba nunca al 100). Le dolía la espalda, así que se sentó y pasó sus manos por la zona dolorida.

Envidiaba tremendamente al chico que estaba con ella. Él se durmió en cuanto su cabeza hizo contacto con el suelo y respiraba acompasadamente, hasta daba la sensación de estar cómodo y a gusto.

El dolor no se aliviaba, así que se puso en pie dispuesta a pasear un poco por el "recinto".

Poco había que ver en aquella minúscula cueva excavada en la tierra. Ni siquiera tendrían que haber comprobado lo segura que era. Allí no había nada vivo, y mucho menos nada que pudiera hacerles daño. Sólo piedras, algo de musgo en ellas y un pequeño charco al fondo, fruto seguro de alguna tormenta.

Se arrodilló delante de Draco. Dormido parecía indefenso. La poca luz que entraba caía justo sobre su cuerpo. No estaba excesivamente despeinado, pero algunos mechones tapaban su frente. Además, al dejar la túnica debajo de su cabeza, se había quedado sólo con su camisa burdeos sacada informalmente fuera de los pantalones negros. Desde luego, el oscuro era ideal para él.

Tenía los labios unidos, y veía su pecho subir y bajar levemente cuando respiraba. Así estaba peligrosamente guapo.

La camisa le marcaba los músculos. Hermione tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta seca. Una idea acababa de pasarle por la mente. Algo que quiso hacer desde que vio al rubio en el despacho de Malory. Él no se daría cuenta, dormía profundamente y tendría cuidado de no despertarlo.

Sentada a su costado derecho, paso su mano por los fuertes músculos del torso. Se estremeció, aquello no estaba bien. Pero deseaba tanto hacerlo… Él no despertaba aún, es más, sonreía en sueños. ¿O eran sólo imaginaciones de la castaña?

Hermione se mordió el labio. _"Sólo un poco más –se dijo."_ Así se lo quitaría de la mente, y dejaría de atormentarse pensando en él.

Aprovechó que la camisa estuviera sacada de su sitio y deslizó sus manos debajo de ella. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, pasar descarado por su espalda y dejarla casi temblando. Era tal y como ella esperaba, los músculos duros, la piel tersa…

"_Otro poco más"_ volvió a animarse a sí misma y aventuró sus manos hasta sus pectorales…

Lo que sentía ahora le extrañó. Draco tenía algo bajo la camisa, pegado a su cuerpo. Por el tacto parecía cartón… Un informe?Por eso él estaba en el ministerio?Quería robar un informe? _"Claro tonta, no iba a estar en la habitación, rodeado de miles de carpetas, sólo por el placer de verlas". _¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Después del ajetreo de encontrarse en aquel lugar, no tuvo ocasión de pensar qué motivos tuvo Draco para volver al Ministerio.

Estaba tan asustada que temía que fueran los latidos de su corazón los que despertaran a Draco. Liberó sus manos de él, y sacó su varita.

"_Accio informe" _susurró.

La carpeta marrón resbaló por la piel de Draco y llegó limpiamente hasta las manos temblorosas de Hermione.

Seguí teniendo mucho miedo, si él la descubría iba a estallar una pelea sin precedentes entre los dos. Además si el rubio se había arriesgado a entrar en el ministerio, debía de ser por algo que mereciera de verdad la pena, por algo concreto y preciso. Nunca lo había visto enfadado de verdad, y ahora más que nunca recordó que él había estado en el bando de Voldemort.

Y entonces se avergonzó. ¡Ella era una gryffindor! No le tendría miedo. Él no sabía que tenía su varita con ella y eso le daría ventaja inicial en el caso de que lucharan.

Leyó el informe buscando algo que lo identificara.

La sangre se le congeló en las venas. Lo veía claro y nítido: _Poción VT.

* * *

_

La reunión de rebeldes acababa de iniciarse al llegar Nott. Estaban todos sentados en una gran mesa redonda.

- Buenas noches, amigos –saludó el recién llegado-.

Se escucharon aplausos y vítores.

- No somos un grupo muerto. El ministerio no nos tiene miedo, cree que sólo somos los restos de unos principios que han quedado enterrados con Voldemort. Pero esa percepción de nosotros es errónea. Tenemos mucho que decir. Y vamos a demostrar que existimos.

- ¿Cómo? –habló un hombre mayor, de al menos unos cincuenta años, con ojos astutos. Algo en su apariencia le daba un toque siniestro.

- Todos sabéis de mis contactos. Somos pocos pero estamos bien situados. Atacaremos donde más duele. Será solo un toque preventivo, pero impresionará y esa es nuestra intención. Ser tenidos en cuenta.

Nadie dijo nada.

- Atacaremos el callejón Diagón. Provocaremos una explosión.

Más silencio.

- Será el último domingo del mes. Por la mañana. Cuando más afluencia de personas recibe.

Nuevamente silencio. Pero ahora se veían caras ilusionadas mirando más expectantes que nunca al jefe rebelde.

* * *

Hermione se quedó unos segundos maravillada al ver el informe. Ella se había arriesgado a entrar a hurtadillas en el ministerio por culpa de aquella carpeta cerrada mágicamente. Y Draco la había conseguido como si fuera un caramelo que regalaran, expuesto delante de todos. En parte estaba molesta porque él hubiera logrado cogerlo con tanta eficacia. 

Y además no había duda. Esa era la información que había despertado su interés.

No iba a permitir que ese engreído se la quedara para él. Ella la había visto primero, se merecía descubrir el misterio.

Actuó con cautela. Sin levantarse aún, agarró el informe con la mano izquierda y lo puso entre la falda y su espalda, con la intención de que Draco no lo viera si abría casualmente los ojos en aquel momento.

Ahora el plan estaba claro: sólo tenía que levantarse con cuidado e ir andando hacia atrás hasta el lugar que se había hecho llamar "cama" esa noche.

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Seguían cerrados, y su respiración igual de tranquila.

Empezó a incorporarse cuando una mano sujetó firmemente su muñeca.

- Malfoy…

Esta vez no lo gritó.

Lo susurró.

No tenía escapatoria, la razón había perdido la batalla. Se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó. Le regaló primero un beso tierno, como el del rubio días atrás. Tocó sus labios y los humedeció después con su lengua al notarlos secos. Se inclinó un poco más hacia él para facilitar el acceso a sus labios.

Draco todavía no estaba despierto totalmente, y al principio pensó que era todo un sueño. Había escuchado un ruido y su mano accionó por reflejo tomando la muñeca de la castaña. Pero no era un sueño. Ella le estaba besando, estaba de rodillas a su lado, besándolo.

Intentó incorporarse para responder al beso, y al hacerlo sus pies empujaron una roca hasta el pequeño charco de la cueva. Un sonoro plof retumbó en la estancia.

Era lo que Hermione esperaba. En un gesto rápido, y aprovechando el ruido y el aturdimiento del rubio lanzó lejos el informe ocultó en su espalda sin peder el contacto con él.

Ahora debería alejarse.

"_Deberías…"_

Pero no lo hizo.

Se tumbó totalmente al lado del chico. Notaba sudor frío por todo el cuerpo, y su pecho no paraba de moverse por culpa de su respiración agitada. Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión por su cercanía, y el calor atravesaba todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Aún sus manos estaban empapadas de la piel suave que había tocado antes.

Él no quiso detener el beso y se inclinó hacia ella con intención de profundizarlo más. Gimió interiormente al notar que ella esperaba lo mismo. La lengua del Slytherin penetró furiosa en la boca de Hermione. La recorrió con furia, quería saborearla entera, despertar sus sentidos, excitarla… Y la respuesta de ella fue igual de pasional. No pensaba, sólo actuaba.

Por fin hacía lo que deseaba. Volvió a pasar sus manos debajo de su camisa y comenzó a recorrer los músculos una y otra vez, de arriba abajo, tocando toda su piel… Pero ahora Draco estaba despierto y notaba las manos de la chica quemándole allí por donde pasaban.

Tuvo que parar de besarla para soltar un gemido que ya no podía aguantar más dentro de sí. También él sentía que necesitaba más.

Ya estaba completamente echado sobre ella, buscando mayor contacto y haciéndole ver lo excitado que estaba.

Con una de sus manos le hizo flexionar una pierna y comenzó a tocarla con sus dedos. Aunque la pasión lo consumía por dentro, rozaba su pierna lentamente, a penas tocándola con los dedos.

Y Hermione se retorcía debajo suya, arqueando la espalda para tener todo el cuerpo de Draco encima del suyo. Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de lo que él le estaba haciendo, por segundos se sentía volar y su mente desconectaba totalmente, para luego volver a enchufarse al mundo y responder a sus caricias.

El deseo entre ellos crecía y crecía, y era como un enorme globo inflándose que acabaría por explotar. Ambos querían controlar y a la vez eran controlados.

Nunca supo en qué momento Draco le desabrochó la camisa, ni tampoco el momento exacto en que ella prácticamente arrancó la de él para poder tocar cómodamente. Y no lo supo por qué sus dedos, que no paraban de subir y bajar por sus piernas habían llegado ya a su intimidad, casi haciéndola gritar su nombre mientras él le besaba el cuello.

En un intento de recuperar el control, Hermione se sentó a horcajadas encima de Draco. Rozándose contra su hombría, retomando el control de la situación.

Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y comenzó a besar su cuello… bajar por sus pectorales…

Sabían como iba a acabar a aquello…

Las manos de la castaña seguían apoyadas sobre piedras llenas de musgo, a los lados de la cabeza del rubio. Y mientras ellos estaban prisioneros de la pasión, no se dieron cuenta del humo violáceo que salía del musgo, y que en pocos segundos fue adormeciéndolos.

Y Hermione se quedó dormida sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco, con la falda indecentemente subida, un brazo de él rodeándola.

Abrazados aún.

* * *

Katie había decido hablar con Hermione ese mismo día. Quería contarle como el señor Malory y su hermano (¡por Merlín¡el propio ministro!) la habían convencido para vigilar todos sus movimientos y comunicárselos. 

Ojala ella la perdonara.

Pero Hermione no acudió al trabajo ese día.

Y Draco Malfoy tampoco.

Preocupada, Katie llamó a Ron. Hermione no era el tipo de persona que faltaba al trabajo sin dar motivo. Ella hubiera avisado con una lechuza, o incluso enferma, se habría presentado para excusar su baja.

Junto con Harry, Ginny y los gemelos se dirigieron a casa de la castaña. Pero por más que llamaron a su puerta nadie les abrió.

* * *

El sol que apareció tímidamente en el este, comenzó pronto a tomar fuerza. Y a alumbrar con sus rayos todo a su paso. 

También sus rayos llegaron a los ojos de cierto rubio que aún dormía, dando con fuerza e insistencia en sus párpados.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba cansado como nunca. Abrió los ojos lentamente, maldiciendo interiormente por tener la luz del sol deslumbrándolo de esa forma.

Intentó moverse para desperezarse, pero…

Su camisa color burdeos estaba a algunos metros de él, y podía ver desde donde estaba varios botones arrancados. Aún así lo realmente sorprendente era tener a Hermione a su lado, abrazada a su cuerpo, dormida aún. Estaba tranquila, confiada… E irresistible, enseñando indecentemente sus piernas, con la camisa desabotonada…

Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. ¿Cómo habría acabado la noche anterior su pasional encuentro?

Decidió no despertarla y poner primero en orden sus ideas.

Se separó de ella con cuidado, y se puso lo que quedaba de su camisa. La túnica la dejó haciendo de almohada.

Ya vestido, se acercó a ella para mirarla. Realmente estaba preciosa, _"aún siendo una sangre-sucia"._ Se extraño al ver su uñas manchadas, llenas de… ¿musgo?

Miró las rocas cercanas. Era musgo, desde luego, ya lo habían visto al entrar al lugar. Pero era un poco extraño… visto de cerca, tenía el tallo de un extraño color violeta.

¡Claro¡Ese musgo era el principal ingrediente de la poción del sueño más poderosa! Ella lo habría arrancado sin querer, haciendo liberar su jugo, mientras estaba encima suya…

Sonrió. Al final no había llegado a pasar nada entre ellos. Vaya, vaya… "_¡qué pena!" _pensó sin a penas darse cuenta.

Aunque le apetecía pensar sobre todo lo que había vivido con Hermione, lo primero era encontrar agua y comida. El estomago le rugía de hambre.

Lo mejor sería despertarla e ir juntos a buscar algo que llevarse a la boca.

Vio la carpeta Poción VT tirada en una esquina. _"Un momento… ¿qué hace aquí el informe¿no estaba en mi…? Hermione. ¿Eso era lo que buscabas ayer, no?"_ Ahora estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. La muy perra sólo quería saber qué había cogido de la sala de los informes.

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos. Hermione se había despertado. Ligeramente aturdida, miró a un Draco furioso. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir buenos días.

- ¿Qué sabes de la poción VT, "cielo"?

* * *

_Ja,ja,ja... lo sé, lo sé... soy cruel por dejarlo aquí. Pero es que ya estaba saliendo un capítulo demasiado largo. No adelanto nada sobre el nuevo... XD pero estará listo dentro de poco._

_Espero vuestros reviews!_


	7. En territorio enemigo

Ya estamos aquí otra vez, con un nuevo capítulo para que leais. ¡Ya van siete!

silviota-> muchas gracias por tu apoyo, practicamente capítulo a capítulo. Saber que hay gente leyendo todo lo que escribo es un gran ánimo.

miss boop-> ¡como decírtelo! me ha encantado tu review, me reí mucho leyendolo. Desde luego fue muy inoportuno que ambos se quedasen dormidos..pero... en fin. Nada nuevo tengo q decirte, tu animo me sigue siendo indispensable!

PsicodelycCorpse-> bienvenida! no sabes la sonrisa tan grande que se me dibujo al saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir! sé que al principio era más pesada la historia, pero las cosas tenían que ir pasando poco a poco. Gracias por tu apoyo!

pumuky->también bienvenida! ja,ja..ya veo que siempre corto los capítulos en el peor de los momentos..sorry! Nott es malísimo, desde luego, a penas he visto a este personaje en fics y quería explotarlo, me alegra que te guste cada vez más lo que escribo.

Besos -muuuuuchos besos- a todas por los reviews, besos también a los que seguís la historia y la leeis. Gracias.

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 7: En territorio enemigo**_

- ¿Qué?... ¿qué? –Hermione reprimió un enorme bostezo-. Qué poción? Qué pasa?

Definitivamente recién levantada no había mucho que hacer con ella… Y Draco notó su aturdimiento. Blandió la carpeta en su mano.

- Con esto.

Acabó de despertarse repentinamente. Ver al rubio enfadado (se atrevería a decir que muy enfadado) y con los papales de la poción VT entre sus dedos era un buen motivo para espabilarse.

- Qué haces tú con ese informe?

- ¡Genial! Eso mismo te estaba preguntando yo a ti Granger. Por qué MI informe no está donde tiene que estar, sino arrojado en cualquier parte de esta mugrosa cueva.

- Tu informe! JA!

"_Draco, serénate… serénate"_ Efectivamente tuvo que contar hasta diez y además hacerlo muy despacio antes de volver a hablar. Tan pronto sentía por ella el más profundo deseo como notaba hervir la sangre en sus venas por el odio.

Habló casi escupiendo veneno.

- Voy a buscar algo de comer, cielo. Mientras, procura vestirte decentemente. –y se fue sonriendo maliciosamente sin darle oportunidad de contestar.

Hermione seguía tumbada en el suelo, incorporada sobre sus manos. Instintivamente miró su propio cuerpo. Se le tiñeron de rojo las mejillas al recordarlo todo violentamente. ¡Estaba semi-desnuda!

Irritada, levantó la vista echando fuego por los ojos, vio como el rubio salía de la cueva sin que le afectaran los hechizos protectores, y vio también como disfrutaba de verla sonrojada.

Pese al enfado, lo primero que hizo fue abrocharse la camisa y (esto la hizo enrojecer aún más) recolocarse la ropa interior. Después se acercó al charco de agua, y asomada a él se peinó con los dedos.

Por lo menos ahora tenía un aspecto más "normal".

La mayoría de los magos no sabían lo que era una película, pero ella sí. Veía pasar por su mente la película de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Una película a cámara lenta.

* * *

Harry fue quién decidió no decir nada a nadie de la súbita desaparición de Hermione. Era mejor guardar silencio, por el momento. Y Ron, Katie y Ginny estuvieron de acuerdo. La señora Weasley se vería demasiado afectada. 

Estuvieron un buen rato quietos, sin hablar, sentados en el portal de la castaña. Luego sin demora mandaron a Katie a dar una explicación (la que fuese) al señor Malory. El jefe quedó aparentemente tranquilo, según les contó Katie al volver de su despacho y eso les relajó en parte. Ya no reprenderían a Hermione por su falta.

Además después del susto inicial, comenzaron a buscar excusas lógicas.

Hermione no era ninguna cría, era una mujer capacitada y –como todos sabían- muy independiente. Podía estar en cualquier parte, incluso podía enfadarse si llegaba a saber lo controlada que había estado.

Por tanto, esperarían hasta el día siguiente antes de dar la voz de alarma. Ellos por si acaso estarían al tanto de cualquier indicio suyo.

Extrañamente, ninguno relacionó la ausencia de Draco con la de la chica. Había cientos de trabajadores en el Ministerio, ese mismo día habrían faltado muchos más, por diversos motivos. No era lógico pensar que las faltas de trabajadores del edificio estaban relacionadas de alguna manera.

* * *

La verdad es que Draco no había encontrado comida. La primera media hora la dedicó a deambular sin rumbo fijo. Después se enfadó consigo mismo por haber estado dando vueltas, recorriendo el mismo camino todo el rato, sin alejarse de la cueva. _"Ni que me preocupe lo que le pueda pasar a Granger"._

Bueno, a lo mejor sí que le preocupaba algo. Verla dormir sobre su pecho, tan tierna, abrazada a él, hasta parecía a gusto echada en su cuerpo… le produjo una sensación extraña… como un mareo. _"Claro que sentiste mareo idiota… llevas horas sin comer, y has sido recudido de tamaño de forma brusca para aparecer en este mundo"._

Pero sólo se había sentido así de perturbado al despertarse junto a la chica.

Espantó esos pensamientos de su mente.

Obviamente llevaba el informe consigo. Lo último que le faltaba es que ella lo escondiera, y se lo quedara.

Nuevamente estaba en problemas por su culpa. Últimamente todo lo que le pasaba era por SU culpa. Por lo menos se le había pasado un poco el enfado. Y menos mal, porque enfadado no podía pensar con tanta claridad.

Se sentó sobre una roca y transformó una hoja marchita del suelo en una pequeña cantimplora. Después, buscó el arroyo que había oído correr cerca de la cueva el día anterior.

No le costó encontrarlo. Llenó la cantimplora, y sin ninguna gana fue a ver a Hermione, tenían que hablar.

* * *

Neville y Luna paseaban tranquilos por el callejón Diagón. Entre semana estaba más tranquilo y podían ver sin colas, ni apretujones de gente las lechuzas, las escobas, las ropas de la tienda de Madame Malkin… 

Saber que todos esperaban ansiosos la noticia de que estaban juntos no les ayudaba a dar ese paso. A Luna le gustaba mucho Neville, y sabía por el comportamiento del chico que era correspondida. Y, claro, a Neville le encantaba Luna y también sabía sobre los sentimientos de ella.

Desgraciadamente no era lo mismo decir que hacer. Aún eran solo amigos.

Cierto que Luna estaba acostumbrada a decir siempre lo que pensaba, incluso si esto último resultaba molesto o embarazoso, pero el tema de Neville era distinto. No era capaz de soltarle de pronto todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Su amor era un secreto a voces.

Iban juntos tomados inocentemente de la mano, cuando el gryffindor se extrañó.

- Looney, no es aquel Theodore Nott?

Luna dirigió su mirada hacía a Neville.

- ¿Quién?

- Él estaba en Slytherin los años de Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí…claro…Nott. ¿No es un mortífago?

Los recuerdos ya habían llegado a la mente de Lovegood. Nott… un peligro andante desde su opinión.

- A los ojos de la ley, un exmortífago.

- Fue exculpado? Nott?

- Theodore es rico e influyente. Escuché a Harry decir que todos los aurores sin excepción opinan que él tiene un escalafón muy importante en el grupo rebelde y que…

- Neville. Se está alejando. Y va directo al callejón Knockturn.

El chico pensó. Todavía quedaban restos en él del mete-patas que fue en Hogwarts, pero en lo general su valentía había subido varios puntos en los últimos años.

- Sigámoslo. Y después lo mejor será informar a Harry y Ron de esto.

* * *

Hermione paseaba por la cueva desesperada. No sería correcto salir de allí. Aunque la idea no le gustara, Malfoy y ella no debían separarse mucho tiempo. No conocían el terreno y estar juntos era primordial. 

Pero claro, el muy tonto se fue dejándola sola, avergonzada y llevándose el informe.

Cuando "su real majestad" se dignase en aparecer, la castaña estaba dispuesta a descargar su enfado con él… Necesitaban salir de allí. No por la falta de comida, bebida, sino porque estar juntos era una experiencia corrosiva.

Desde luego que sentía remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Él le dio un casto beso… ¡y ella se echó encima de él! No obstante, se excusaba de forma bastante convincente por su actitud.

"_Él me provocó… quitarse la túnica. Seguro que lo hizo adrede! No soy de piedra!"_. Draco dormido, con la camisa tan fina, como una segunda piel, marcándole el cuerpo. Y claro, ella tuvo que tocarle y hacer saltar dentro de ella una chispa.

Chispa que pasó a ser fuego que la quemaba, cuando él despertó sujetándola y mirándola profundamente con los ojos claros. Luego todo pasó tan rápido… ella le besó y… el aliento del rubio sobre su cuerpo, sus manos grandes tocándola, los exigentes gemidos de ambos… la situación desmadrándose… y luego. Vacío en su cabeza.

¿Qué más había pasado? Hermione tardó mucho menos que Draco en atar ideas. _El musgo violáceo, principal ingrediente de la poción dormens…_ -sonaba la voz de Snape en su mente, y mientras ella veía la planta adherida a la roca.

Escuchó unos pasos.

El rubio volvía.

- Me alegra verte más vestida –la saludó-.

- Dame esa carpeta, Malfoy –mejor no responder a sus provocaciones tan pronto-.

- Ni hablar. Siéntate. Hablaremos como personas civilizadas que somos.

- ¡Nadie-me-da-órdenes!

- No eches por tierra mis pacíficas intenciones y siéntate…

- … se dice por favor…

- ¡Siéntate de una vez!

Hermione se sentó en una roca a regañadientes. Draco lo hizo inmediatamente después enfrente suya.

- Como seguro que sabes, Granger, esta carpeta no puede volver a ser duplicada. Ya hice una copia del original. Están ambas hechizadas para que no haya más de dos carpetas iguales dando vueltas por ahí.

Ella lo miraba orgullosa.

- ¿Y qué propones, Malfoy?

- Escuché a un inefable hablar de esta poción. Despertó mi curiosidad y por eso decidí cogerla –mintió tranquilamente Draco. Ella no podía saber la verdad-. No sé como supiste tú de su existencia, pero…

- Tú siempre curioseándolo todo, bombón.

Como le provocara otra vez, Draco no tendría suficiente con contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse.

- ¿Sabes que podría lanzarte una maldición imperdonable ahora sin que nadie se enterara?

- ¿Sabes que yo te lo impediría?

- No me hagas reír.

- En resumen, Malfoy. ¿Qué haremos con la carpeta? Tú la quieres, yo también y no hay más copias. Podemos batirnos en duelo todas las veces que tú quieras. Pero no me parece una opción… civilizada, como tú dirías.

- Ajam…

- Compartámosla.

- QUÉ?

- ¿Cuál es tu opción mejor? La gloria no será para ninguno de los dos si peleamos y acabamos dañando la información. Repartámonos el trabajo.

- Muy bien. Yo guardaré mientras el informe, y cuando regresemos nos pondremos de inmediato a…

- No. Tú, precisamente tú, no guardarás el informe.

- Claro. Lo tendrás tú, no cielo? Ni hablar.

- Nuevamente una discusión que no nos llevará a nada, Malfoy. Si intentarás comportarte como la persona civilizada que prometiste llegaríamos a alguna parte.

- Ah...claro. Pretendes que no me enfade. ¡Tú quieres robarme la carpeta! Y eso aderezado con el hecho de que no tenemos ni siquiera la más mínima idea por muy ridícula que sea de…

- Calla un momento.

A Hermione se le acababa de ocurrir una idea absurda. Tan absurda que merecía la pena tenerse en cuenta.

- Sígueme, bombón.

- Empiezas a asustarme cada vez que me llamas así –susurró Draco-.

- ¿Decías?

- Nada, nada.

La castaña salió de la cueva, y ayudada por su varita se dirigió al lugar dónde se habían aparecido, con el rubio tras de ella. Tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar al lugar marcado con el pañuelo de la chica.

- Dame la mano, Malfoy.

- Estás loca, tú que…

Pero se cayó al ver el rostro enfadado. Estaban demasiado ariscos esa mañana los dos. Haber estado tan cerca de… bueno, estaba claro como hubiese acabado la noche de no ser por el musgo dichoso. La idea de poseerla que antes solo le venía a la mente de vez en cuando y tímidamente, iba cobrando cada vez más fuerza.

Aunque ahora estuviese muy enfadado para pensar en esas cosas.

Tomó su mano sin rechistar más.

Hermione sintió la mano grande tomada a la suya y puso en marcha su disparatada idea.

- Creo que sé como volver al ministerio. Es posible que no funcione, pero por si acaso, deberíamos desilusionarnos. No creo que sea lo mejor aparecer corpóreos en el ministerio. No sabemos qué hora será, ni quién habrá en la sala circular. Es mejor no crear sospechas.

- Lo qué tú digas –dijo en tono de burla Draco, mientras aplicaba el hechizo a ambos con la mano libre-.

La chica no le hizo caso. Cerró los ojos y formó en su mente, perfecta y sin errores la imagen de la pared lisa y uniforme con la mancha. Ahora, en su cabeza, ella estaba en la sala circular, con la puerta marcada abierta… Quería revivir mentalmente todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar a aquel mundo.

La mano masculina le transmitía calor por todo el cuerpo, pero intentó no pensar en eso ahora… no podía distraerse.

Volvió a centrarse en esa imagen. Cuando estuvo totalmente nítida, se imaginó a si misma agachada delante de la misteriosa mancha en ella, y dirigió su mano hacia allí, para tocarla otra vez.

….

Otra vez ese extraño sentimiento.

¡Había funcionado! Sentía como si enormes manos estirasen todo su cuerpo… _"Animo, Hermione. Solo durara unos minutos"_.

Mientras el rubio no soltaba la mano suave, y pensaba que fuera lo que fuera lo que hizo Granger, debía de haber funcionado, porque la sensación era inversa a la sentida al llegar a aquel mundo.

Cuando abrió los ojos claros, se encontró a sí mismo en la sala circular. Volvió a cerrarlos aliviado, pero la siguiente imagen que percibió no era el ministerio, ni mucho menos.

- Dónde estamos, cielo? Pretendes secuestrarme?

- No des ideas. Estamos en mi casa. Esto es mi habitación.

"_Perfecto, Draco, ahora estás atrapado en territorio enemigo"_

­- Tenemos mucho que hablar, _bombón_ –dijo Hermione, sarcástica-.

* * *

_Tachán! Ja,ja,ja..y fin -por ahora-. Nuevamente se me acaba un capítulo sin haber puesto todo lo que tenía pensado... ¬¬ _

_Espero tener pronto el nuevo capítulo, aunque debo decir que lo que más me motiva a escribir son vuestros preciosos comentarios...je,je..._

_los espero!_


	8. Multijugos

_Solo unas cosillas antes de dejaros el siguiente capítulo._

_La primera que a partir de ahora los reviews los contestaré al correo -bueno ya os habréis dado cuenta :P -, y la segunda que muchas gracias por leer. Un beso muy fuerte a todos los que os interésais por esto, y en este caso, de forma especial a Miss Boop y Pumuky por dejarme vuestros reviews! _

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 8: Multijugos_**

Desde luego que esa habitación era la de la chica. La cama con doseles perfectamente hecha, el escritorio… y la puerta en la pared que el rubio supuso que daría entrada a un baño particular de la estancia.

- ¿Qué quieres que hablemos los dos solos en tu habitación, Granger? -Draco lo dijo con voz melosa esperando sobresaltarla, ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta aún de lo comprometido de la situación.

Y Hermione se sintió avergonzada. Había llevado a Draco a su habitación! Por Merlín! Nadie entraba en su habitación! N-a-d-i-e! Y la primera persona en entrar tuvo que ser precisamente su "bombón". Por si fuera poco la mente del chico había tenido que pensar lo peor, ella no quería hacer nada con él…

Cuando llegaron al ministerio, pensó que lo mejor sería irse de allí antes que alguien "chocara" con ellos. Seguían teniendo consistencia material pese al hechizo desilusionador. Lo más inmediato fue aparecerse en su casa, y por costumbre lo hizo en su dormitorio. Fue –se repitió a sí misma- un acto reflejo, necesitaban hablar sobre cómo repartirse el trabajo de la poción VT.

- Eres un… un pervertido, Malfoy. Debemos hablar sobre el informe, tenemos una tarea pendiente, no?

- Yo creo que tus intenciones al traerme aquí no son "hablar". En cualquier momento te vas a tirar encima mía. Sé que soy irresistible, pero…

- ¡Eres un imbécil!

- Tus jadeos de anoche sonaban mejor, cielo.

Él disfrutó tanto o más que ella entonces, claro. Pero es que se sentía… extraño… estando a solas con la chica en su habitación. No era para él, ni él para ella, y quizás era eso lo que la hacía tan excitante. Que lo llevase a su dormitorio puso todos sus músculos en tensión y sólo tenía dos opciones en mente: hacerle el amor (una vocecita en la cabeza le decía que ella correspondería, no?) o descargar la frustración discutiendo.

Así que se sentó en una silla, sonriendo, esperando insultos por parte de la castaña.

Pero, sorprendentemente, ella tenía otros planes.

Su expresión era maliciosa y seductora cuando se le acercó. Pasó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas sentándose encima de él. Después se le acercó y le susurró al oído. Lo hizo lentamente, disfrutando cada palabra y cada sílaba pronunciada:

- Perdona. Creí que tus gemidos al sentirme rozarte no te dejarían escuchar los míos.

"_Hermione:1-Draco:0_" -se dijo- y después se alejó de su lado.

Se levantó asustadacuando una lechuza oscura tocó en la ventana.

La castaña se dio prisa en coger el pergamino. Era Ron. Ignoró totalmente al rubio para centrarse en la lectura.

Estaban preocupados por ella. Normal. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban fuera? Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche. ¡Más de un día fuera! Había perdido dos mañanas de trabajo. La inmediatamente posterior a su incursión al ministerio y la del día actual en que se encontraban. Y dado que ya eran las diez de la noche, tampoco había dado señales de vida por segunda tarde consecutiva a sus amigos.

Garabateó una respuesta tranquilizadora y mandó la lechuza de vuelta al pelirrojo.

* * *

Brandon, dispuesto en unprincipioa comprar a Nott para el bando de los "ganadores" se había presentado a verle hacia unas horas. 

El rubio joven expresó su deseo de unirse a los rebeldes ante la hipocresía que veía en el mundo mágico recién restaurado. Parecía muy enfadado, y dispuesto a dar ese cambio ideológico.

Theodore aceptó. En otro caso, se hubiera negado aunirse a un desertor… No conocía mucho a Brandon, sólo los minutos que pasaron reunidos clandestinamente días atrás, pero él tenía mucha información sobre el ministerio. Eso lo pudo apreciar cuando hablaron. Era un gran punto a su favor. Los rebeldes necesitaban información. Y Brandon fue quien le dijo que el hermano del ministro buscaba la poción. Había sido una noticia muy útil.

Ahora Nott necesitaba comprobar la fidelidad del muchacho. Por ese motivo aceptó su incorporación al grupo con una condición: Brandon ayudaría en el golpe al callejón Diagón. Ya quedaba menos de una semana y los materiales estaban comprados, la explosión costaría algunas vidas de magos-amantes-de-impuros, pero eso al exslytherin no le importaba.

¿Y todos sus camaradas muertos? Bien merecían una revancha, ser resarcidos.

A esas horas Brandon debía de estar acabando de poner las primeras cargas en puntos estratégicos de la calle. Era de noche, y la mayoría de comercios estaban cerrados.

Mientras cierta gryffindor mandaba una lechuza a su amigo Ron para tranquilizarle, en otro punto de la cuidad Nott recibía una del recién incorporado al grupo. El contenido era escueto pero claro: los primeros explosivos ya estaban colocados y escondidos.

* * *

-Espero que sepas que lo que acabas de firmar te ata mágicamente. 

- Claro –espetó, seco.

Al igual que hizo para asegurarse el silencio en la reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore en quinto curso. Igual de sencillo y eficaz. Draco y ella firmaron un papel, una especie de contrato vinculante mediante el cual se comprometían a mantener en estricto secreto tanto la información que tenían, como la que pudiesen obtener la poción VT. Cada uno se quedó una copia y a regañadientes Draco fue quien guardó la carpeta. La tendría en su mansión, que era –obviamente- más grande, más segura y más mágica que el muggle piso de Hermione.

El rubio pensó que las cosas no habían salido tan mal. Iba a contar con la ayuda de una de las brujas más inteligentes que conocía para ayudarlo a descubrirlo todo. Ninguno de los dos podría hablar sobre sus avances con nadie, sería un secreto entre ambos.

Pero el contrato les obligaba a mantener silencio hasta que se acabara la investigación. Hablaría con Nott a la mañana siguiente. No le diría nada de la ayuda de la chica, no quería implicarla. Simplemente le explicaría que cometió un error, y que un hechizo de seguridad de la carpeta se volvió contra él, y no podría revelarle ningún avance de forma progresiva. Todo de un tirón al final.

Y Hermione. Después, simplemente la…la… -el pensamiento se le atragantó un poco- bueno sí, la mataría y vendería lo obtenido. Simple y eficaz.

Él ya le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre la poción. Su verdadera finalidad, el por qué de su existencia y de su importancia. Le dijo que los inefables a los que oyó hablar de ella, le permitieron enterarse de los detalles. Nuevamente, Hermione creyó su mentira.

Primero vio sorpresa y luego su determinación en averiguarlo todo. Ella pensaba que algo tan peligroso no podía estar en manos equivocadas. Su inocente intención era el mero hecho de conocer los secretos, los trucos y la mente del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Y luego… destruir la información. Saber por saber. Aprovechar sólo conocimientos teóricos aplicables en otros campos de la magia. Y Draco le permitió creer que estaba de acuerdo con su noble idea.

- Te espero mañana por la tarde en mi casa para comenzar a trabajar, cielo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry pasaba los ojos de Neville hacia Luna y viceversa. Los dos le hablaban a la vez y atropelladamente. 

- Calmaos. Lo he entendido todo. Simplemente visteis a Nott cerca del callejón Knockturn. Comprendo que ver a un exmortífago paseando por un lugar… sospechoso, y más después de que os confiara mis sospechas sobre su pertenencia al grupo rebelde… da mucho que pensar en estos días aun inestables. Gracias por haber venido, tendré a los aurores en alerta pero no puedo poner toda la carne en el asador solo por verle allí.

- Sabemos que tienes razón, Harry –dijo Luna-. Pero él estaba extrañamente feliz… no sé, tuvimos un presentimiento tan malo… Tú estás al mando de los aurores y pensamos que avisarte sería lo correcto.

- Iros tranquilos, pareja –bromeó Harry viendo cómo se sonrojaban-. No pasará nada.

La sonrisa y confianza de Harry les tranquilizó y salieron de su despacho. Pero justo después de que se fueran empezó a pasear por la habitación. No se fiaba nada de Nott.

Mandó pergaminos a sus aurores de confianza. Extremaría la precaución en Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, el callejón Diagón, las residencias de los magos más influyentes… nada espectacular, solo un par de hombres más, pero todos con los ojos bien abiertos. El caso es que, aunque no lo admitió delante de sus amigos, a él también le daba todo mala espina. Los esbirros de Voldemort querrían demostrar su fuerza, y Harry quería cortarles las alas lo más pronto posible. Una rebelión en una situación política tan tensa… podía echarlo todo a perder.

* * *

El día se presentaba cargadito. Hermione tuvo que ir a disculparse personalmente por su ausencia dos mañanas seguidas. El señor Malory le tenía aprecio a una de sus mejores empleadas, pero no consentía las faltas sin justificar. Katie acusó su ausencia a una enfermedad del padre de la chica, y Hermione se apoyó en esa excusa. 

Pero eso no fue todo, claro. Tuvo también que enfrentarse a la acumulación de trabajo de los dos días. En medio de pociones VT, del rubio que se colaba en sus pensamientos, de horrorosas pesadillas que tuvo la noche anterior imaginando a Voldemort resucitado, nuevamente el rubio, temer que les pasara algo a sus amigos o a ella misma por culpa de los rebeldes, el rubio, el nuevo mundo que acababan de descubrir y su investigación en común con el rubio… en fin, en medio de todo ese maremagnun parecía imposible pensar en algo tan absurdo como…

- …estúpidos giratiempos!

Y esto último lo dijo a voz en grito. Menos mal que estaba sola. Los pensamientos que hacía le iban erizando el vello cada vez más, se estaba enfadando por momentos al ver todos los problemas que tenía y sobre todo la asombrosa facilidad con la que él se había colado en su vida y…

Además arreglar aquellos cacharros era más difícil de lo que pudiese parecer. Eran un objeto muy controlado y secreto, y primero debía informarse teóricamente sobre su construcción. Mientras esperaba esa información –que obviamente tenían que darle, no había ningún libro titulado: _"El giratiempo sin secretos, una guía clara para el mago de hoy"_-, bueno mientras esperaba simplemente miraba algunos recordándose el curso tan duro que tuvo usándolos.

Después, pasó la hora del almuerzo con Harry y Ron, dos expertos aurores –después de aquel día no le cupo la menor duda de su profesionalidad- interrogándola sobre su ausencia tan prolongada. Y a ellos, como a todos sus amigos, les contó que había estado enferma. Bendita y socorrida mentira que todos hemos dicho alguna vez. Y que, dado lo poco o nada que mentía Hermione, sus casi-hermanos creyeron ciegamente.

- Bueno, Herm. Esperamos que estés ya mejor. ¿Verdad Ron?

- Cierto, amiga. Este fin de semana nos vamos de fiesta a la discoteca mágica más famosa de Londres. ¡La discoteca _"Multijugos"_! Hace meses que no nos divertimos todos juntos, y sinceramente nos lo merecemos. Así celebraremos tu buena salud.

La castaña sonrió sinceramente.

- Eso sería estupendo, chicos. Contad conmigo.

"Vaya", se dijo a sí misma cuando después de comer volvía a casa. _"Por fin algo interesante a la vista"_. Salir de fiesta era justo lo que necesitaba. Tanta tensión, trabajo, tanto Draco… Ella era una mujer joven, caramba, le gustaba salir como a todo el mundo.

Pero por lo pronto, aquella tarde tenía su primera cita en la mansión Malfoy. No se podía aparecer en una propiedad privada, así que lo hizo justo delante de la misma.

Y al llegar allí, descubrió por qué aquel edificio se merecía el título de mansión. La boca se le quedó parada en un gesto de absoluta sorpresa. Lo que tenía ante sus ojos era hermoso, como un cuento, fascinante y la vez…

Era lo que se cabía esperar de un Malfoy. Lujo y presunción.

La imponente edificación estaba vallada, y solo una verja daba acceso a ella. Bellísimos y cuidados jardines con todas las flores y arbustos más hermosos que ella recordaba haber visto estaban detrás de las rejas. La casa estaba hecha en piedra, con el escudo familiar bien visible sobre la puerta.

Después de unos minutos, se decidió a llamar al extraño timbre.

En unos segundos Draco abrió sonriente. Por fin jugaban en su campo, y a leguas se veía la seguridad en sí mismo, la pose segura y seductora, el irresistible modo en que los mechones rubios caían sobre su frente, dándole aquel aspecto descuidado –aunque no fuera así realmente-. Lo tranquilo que estaba apoyando un hombro en la pared, vestido de forma casual… Más de siete años de enemistad y sincero odio no se olvidaban en un par de semanas, cierto. Pero Hermione tuvo que reconocer –nuevamente- lo atractivo que era, el imán irresistible que era para ella su cuerpo. Él siempre se mostraba tan orgulloso, aun arruinado. ¿Qué tendría entre manos? Él recuperaría su honor, su dinero, la gryffindor lo sabía. Su constancia también la atraía. Pero sin duda, lo que más la atraía de él era lo imposible de esa atracción fatal.

- Pasa, te enseñaré brevemente la casa. Después nos pondremos a trabajar.

Hermione se reprendió a sí misma después por no haberle dado una respuesta mordaz e inteligente, pero es que aún estaba visiblemente impactada por la majestuosidad de todo aquello.

Y aunque intentó no mostrarlo, siguió impactada con la "visita guiada" por la mansión Malfoy. Vieron una selección de los mejores jardines (_"Verlos todos nos ocuparía mucho tiempo"_, le dijo), el pequeño campo de quiddith, la piscina, una gran nave que resultó albergar una piscina cubierta y un jacuzzi (Hermione cortó rápido los pensamientos que le vinieron a la cabeza al ver este último)… Ya dentro: el salón de invitados, el salón de baile, algunas terrazas, la biblioteca y por último el despacho del chico.

- Aquí trabajaremos. Te prometo la privacidad. Vivo solo, a excepción de los elfos domésticos que se ocupan del trabajo del hogar.

- ¿Tienes elfos domésticos?

- Claro –respondió, ufano.

- ¡Cómo eres capaz¡Son criaturas mágicas! No tienes ningún derecho…

- Yo respeto la ley. Cuando se nos informó que gracias a… ti, debíamos pagarles un mínimo a los elfos domésticos, lo hice. Ya no estoy en el bando de Voldemort y me he esforzado por ser amab… caballeroso y educado esta tarde. Pero claro, tú te empeñas en dudar de mí constantemente.

Había mentido otra vez. Pero no del todo. Desde que ella había llegado, se había esforzado por ser atento, sobre todo por no discutir. No sabía exactamente por qué lo había hecho, quizás porque estaba acostumbrado a llevar chicas a su casa que normalmente no le gritaban (o al menos, no le gritaban por estar enfadadas con él, sino más bien todo lo contrario). Además en su casa se sentía más Malfoy que nunca, y un Malfoy estaba por encima de todo, pero no perdía jamás su elegancia, su porte.

Nott había sido informado de la situación y pronto contestó a su lechuza. Aceptó las explicaciones del rubio, pero le indicó que debía darse prisa. Había que ponerse manos a la obra y no podían hacerlo si estaban discutiendo… como siempre.

Fuera como fuese, se dijo, parecía que había funcionado. Ella se había callado. Pero es que Hermione tenía todas las luces de alarma de su cerebro encendidas. Malfoy siendo amable definitivamente no era algo muy normal, y la inducía a pensar que estaba tramando algo. Por eso, se enfadó con él de esa forma tan absurda. Mejor estar discutiendo que en esa situación de extraña paz y fingida cortesía.

* * *

Tres horas después, se observaba en el despacho de Draco la más extraña escena imaginable: él y Hermione, juntos –no muy conformes- pero sin discutir a voz en grito, trabajando juntos y coordinados. 

Habían conseguido abrir rápidamente la carpeta. Pero claro la cantidad asombrosa de hojas que contenía estaban escritas en algún tipo de código, que además no tenía que ser el mismo para todo el conjunto. Tenían trabajo para rato.

Así que ella se dedicó a buscar entre los libros algún hechizo de ocultamiento de información, y él se entretuvo en buscar relación con métodos en encriptación de datos.

Lamentablemente, se había hecho tarde sin lograr ningún avance destacable. Hermione fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- Me voy ya… mm –dudó, había estado a punto de decir su nombre-. Hasta mañana.

Él respondió de forma fría.

- Mañana no será posible seguir trabajando…

- ¿Por qué …?

- Eso no importa. El sábado por la tarde te espero aquí para continuar.

- No puedo. Tengo que… -no vio oportuno decirle que no podía ser porque se iba de fiesta con sus amigos-… el caso es que no puedo.

Draco no dijo nada, aunque hubiera querido saber qué pasaba tan importante. Él tenía un motivo: al día siguiente tenía reunión con los rebeldes, pero ella… ¡Nada era lo suficientemente importante como para negarle! "_¡Yo, quiero decir, nuestra investigación, está por encima de… de lo que sea!"_

Los dos habían perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que estuvieron a punto de iniciar una fuerte discusión. Y por tanto, las veces que contuvieron las ganas de decirse un par de verdades… Eran una olla a presión a punto de estallar… Pero nuevamente, Draco se contuvo:

- Muy bien. Domingo por la tarde entonces. Te estaré esperando. Buenas noches, cielo –definitivamente estaba cabreado, y se notó en la forma en que recalcó irónico la última palabra-.

- Buenas noches.

- …

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa.

- ¿Podrías acompañarme a la puerta? Es que tu casa es un laberinto inmenso y…

- ¿Quiere la dama una choza de barro la próxima vez?

- No estúpido. Tú conoces tu casa, pero yo no. ¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

Ya estaban empezando otra vez. Él se había levantado, obviamente con intención de que ella lo siguiera. Siguieron discutiendo mientras llegaban a la puerta.

- Muy bien. Te acompañaré. Y tranquila, la próxima vez ordenaré a uno de mis explotados elfos domésticos que pongan una alfombra roja para ti, sólo tendrás que seguirla para no perderte, cielo…

- Eres un orgulloso, mal criado, vanidoso…

- … atractivo, elegante…

Estaban en la puerta.

- Me voy. No soporto más tu presencia.

- Claro, gracias por decírmelo. Me hubiera pasando los días extrañándote en otro caso.

La castaña no aguantó más. Levantó su mano con la obvia intención de darle una sonora y merecida bofetada.

Pero él se adelantó a su idea y le sujetó la muñeca, mientras la atrapaba entre la pared y su cuerpo. Inmediatamente la castaña se sonrojó. Aquello ya lo habían vívido. Y por la cara que puso Malfoy, también él lo recordaba. La noche anterior, cuando Hermione se le acercó… le sujetó la muñeca para impedir que se fuera. Exactamente como ahora.

Ya no tenían rostros enfadados, sino ligeramente confundidos y acelerados. El destino debía de estar escrito contra todo pronóstico, y se empeñaba en acercarlos una y otra vez. La chica se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y temió que en sus ojos se reflejara la pasión de forma tan clara como en los de él.

No dijeron ni una sola palabra. Hermione se deshizo de su cuerpo y se fue.

"_Menos mal que no nos veremos hasta el domingo"_, pensaron ambos cuando se cerró la puerta.

Si el destino hubiera sido una persona, ahora se hubiera reído a carcajadas. Desde luego que no iban a estar tanto tiempo separados.

* * *

_Y por octava vez, digo FIN de momento._

_Ahora me sentaré a decidir que hago con nuestros queridos protagonistas mientras espero vuestros comentarios!je,je,je_


	9. Una habitación diferente

_Con un pelín de retraso –cierto-, pero ya está listo el nueve. Y es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento… XD_

_Muchas gracias a silviota, hanna, fatima girl, miss boop y pumuky por dejarme comentarios tan fantásticos! Un beso sincero para todas y espero que os guste esto nuevo!

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 9: Una habitación diferente_**

Brandon era rubio y de ojos claros, aunque su piel tenía un fuerte color tostado. Quizás su apariencia era consecuencia de su procedencia: Brandon era australiano. Y, por lo menos en su país de origen, era considerado un australiano muy guapo: a las características ya mencionadas había que añadir el cuerpo bien trabajado del joven mago.

Sus padres habían sido muy racistas toda la vida respecto a los magos de sangre "mezclada", pero su ideología era más relajada. Cierto que la mayoría de sus amigos eran hijos de magos, pero no porque tuviera prejuicios con el resto. Ni le iba ni le venía mucho ese tema.

Se había mudado a Inglaterra unos meses antes, para entrar a trabajar en el Ministerio del país. Pero estaba decepcionado. Era un trabajo estresante: se liaba con tanto departamento, tanto revuelo constante… no estaba acostumbrado.

Le habían mandado investigar a Nott, ya que se pensaba que era el cabecilla de la avanzada rebelde. No obstante, después de hablar con él –le costó horrores conseguir esa cita clandestina- cambio de opinión. Sus intereses estaban mejor con Theodore.

Cierto que el exslytherin le dijo que no era el líder del grupo, y otras mentiras que no creyó, pero eso le daba igual.

Comprendía que era necesario mentir en aquellos tiempos de inestabilidad para no perder todo por lo que uno luchaba.

* * *

_¡Qué viernes más aburrido!_ , pensó Draco al llegar a casa. No había visto a Granger en todo el día, y por lo tanto no pudo discutir con ella, actividad a la que estaban los dos más que enganchados. Bueno, le vino bien en parte un descanso, bastante había con los sueños calientes que tenía todas las noches… 

Además tuvo que pasar toda la tarde aguantando a Nott y al resto de chalados rebeldes. El rubio sólo estaba allí egoístamente, necesitaba la ayuda de un grupo bien organizado para recuperar su dinero. Ya está. Las ideas extremistas de su compañero de Hogwarts, eran demasiado… eso mismo, demasiado extremistas.

La fuerte educación recibida estaba bien arraigada en su cerebro: detestaba en general a los sangre-sucia. Pero cuando terminó la guerra, y se quedó solo, se sintió en parte libre de la presión. Los exmortífagos estaban locos, no había otra palabra. Sus sangrientos planes no cogían en su cabeza. "_Atacar el callejón Diagón… ¡valiente tontería! Y después¿qué?_".

Él se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco, y sin apenas darse cuenta a la presencia de impuros. Seguía sin acercarse a ninguno, pero ya no veía malo que los demás lo hiciesen. "_Es su vida, cada uno hace con ella lo que quiere_". La verdad es que siendo un Malfoy, su actitud había mejorado muchísimo, y –en términos Malfoy- se diría que hasta rozaba la tolerancia.

* * *

- Katie! YA SÉ USAR EL FELEFOTONO! –la voz de Ron era la más feliz del planeta. 

- Ja,ja,ja… ya veo Ron, pero es teléfono.

- ¡Bah! Estos muggles siempre complicándolo todo. Tofetono es un nombre igual de válido…

Pero el pelirrojo tuvo que para de hablar para esperar que la chica dejara de reírse. Merecía la pena hacer payasadas para escucharla reír.

- ¿Te ríes de mí? –dijo, falsamente molesto-.

- En absoluto –dijo ella, aún risueña-. Dime, qué puedo hacer por ti?

Ella no lo vio, pero sonrió maliciosamente imaginando respuestas a esa pregunta.

- Lo primero darme clases muggles. Los nombres de estos absurdos cacharros no se me acaban de meter en la cabeza. Lo segundo contestar que sí a mi excelente proposición, mañana por la noche vamos todos a la Multijugos!

Katie no necesitaba aclaraciones. Sabía perfectamente quienes eran "todos".

- ¡Es fantástico! –estaba realmente ilusionada-. ¡Nunca he estado y he oído hablar mucho de ella!

- No se hable más. Yo iré a recogerte. Ponte guapa para mí.

Obvio que Katie no contestó. Se puso nerviosa, tanto que parecía que le habían soltado el piropo en vivo en y en directo, en vez de por teléfono.

- Muy bien –procuró no perder nunca el tono risueño-. Te esperaré. Buenas noches, Ron.

- Buenas noches. Un beso preciosa.

Ron colgó.

* * *

Hermione estaba seriamente preocupada por su salud mental. Era una mujer coqueta, por supuesto, pero había vaciado literalmente, todo su armario sobre la cama. Eso ya no era tan normal. 

No se decidía sobre qué ponerse esa noche, y su indecisión era exagerada. Lo único que importaba era estar espectacular en la discoteca. Cualquiera diría que se preocupaba así por algo, o por alguien… "alguien" que no iba a estar en la discoteca esa noche…

Mientras desechaba prendas, pensaba en la cara que se le quedaría al rubio si la viera esa noche. "_Hermione Jane Granger, deja de pensar en él ahora mismo!_".

Una larga hora después (arreglar su pelo, vestirse, mirarse mil veces el en espejo…) estaba lista y contenta con el resultado.

Se había puesto un vestido rojo pasión, cuya falda quedaba bastante por encima de las rodillas. Tenía un sugerente escote en uve y dejaba la parte superior de la espalda desnuda. Unas bonitas botas negras completaban el atuendo. La atención se centraba en sus piernas y su escote, así que no se sobrecargó de maquillaje: a penas lo necesario. Sonrió delante del espejo. Estaba sexy, tal y como ella quería.

Justo entonces sonó el timbre. Era Katie.

- ¡Guau! Hermione… ¿a quién pretendes impresionar esta noche?

- Simplemente me apetecía ponerme guapa. Tú también estás espléndida. Has sido muy puntual, siéntate. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, verás Hermione. No voy a poder ir contigo a la discoteca.

- Cómo?

- Verás, es que Ron me llamó, él va a venir a recogerme…

La expresión de la castaña cambio súbitamente…

- Así que Ron… claro. No pasa nada, iré sola.

- ¿En serio no te importa?

- En absoluto. Para nada. Pero creo que tú tienes mucho que contarme…

- Con.. cont.. contar… yo no tengo que contarte nada…

- Vamos Katie, somos amigas. Llevo semanas viéndote tontear descaradamente con Ron y yo pienso…-

- ¿Descaradamente?

Hermione siguió como si no la hubiera escuchado:

- … que deberías contarme algo así, y más teniendo en cuenta todo lo que yo podría ayudarte.

- Bueno, es posible que me atraiga de cierta forma… -dijo ella totalmente avergonzada-.

- Excelente. Cuenta conmigo.

Katie se levantó y la abrazó.

- No merezco ser tu amiga Hermione. Ahora no es el momento para explicaciones, pero baste decirte que voy a estar cuando me necesites siempre ya que pienso que te lo debo. Como decía ahora no es el momento, pero tú y yo tendremos una charla pronto, y sólo espero que me puedas perdonar.

- Katie.. ¿Qué…?

- Shh. Ya hablaremos. Hoy –le guiñó un ojo- vamos a salir a arrasar.

Hermione se quedó muy preocupada después de escuchar la confesión de su amiga. Pero justo cuando pensaba someterla a tercer grado, se escuchó llamar a la puerta. Era Ron. Katie se despidió nerviosa y se fue a la discoteca con él.

De eso había pasado ya media hora larga. Hermione se retrasó a propósito, no quería cruzarse con la "pareja" por el camino y arruinar algún momento a solas.

Pero ya eran las doce de la noche, hora más que aceptable. Katie tenía razón, iba a salir a arrasar, tenía unas ganas de fiesta increíbles. Se colocó un abrigo, cogió algo de dinero y fue a Multijugos.

* * *

Brandon no estaba para fiestas. Era sábado noche, pero él tenía que acabar de colocar las cargas en el callejón Diagón. Al día siguiente todo tenía que estar perfecto, necesitaba ganarse la confianza del grupo rebelde. 

Se movía sigiloso, sin ser visto en ningún momento. Además a esas horas a penas había gente, algunos que salían de Gringotts y poco más.

A las diez de la mañana, en apenas diez horas, los explosivos harían caer enormes rocas sobre los paseantes. Paseantes que serían muchos, iba a ser una masacre.

No era amigo de las carnicerías en masa, pero quería estar con los exmortífagos, ganarse el puesto a cualquier precio.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Draco Malfoy lo observaba desde las sombras.

El rubio no había estado en la reunión sobre el ataque. Sabía de él, pero no estaba enterado de los detalles. Esa tarde aun estaba atrapado con Hermione en el extraño mundo que habían descubierto, así que no sabía que demonios hacía el australiano moviéndose de forma tan precavida por el callejón siendo tan tarde ya. Pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba haciendo algo ilegal.

Nott le habló sobre un recién incorporado en su última lechuza, y por la descripción que le dio debía ser el chico que veía. Así que aquel era el encargado de colocar los explosivos…

Draco se fue tan sigilosamente como había aparecido. Además llegaba tarde, había quedado con algunos amigos de Dumstrang para salir esa noche. Y él no se arreglaba con tanto esmero sólo para ver a un rebelde haciendo de las suyas.

* * *

Cuando Hermione Granger llegó a la discoteca, todos sus amigos estaban ya allí. Dejó el abrigo y el bolso en el ropero (tenía ganas de bailar, y no podía hacerlo sujetando monederos, guantes…) y fue hacia ellos. 

La discoteca se merecía la fama. Era impresionante. Muy, muy grande y decorada de forma exquisita.

Lo primero que vio fue la barra que estaba justo en el centro del reciento. Era la más original que había visto. La barra rodeaba a una espléndida columna que llegaba desde el techo hasta el suelo y que estaba "tapizada" por espejos. Después de ver como una camarera abría una puerta, comprendió que la columna central de la barra era una pequeña habitación donde estaban las bebidas para poder ir reponiéndolas.

Siguió fijándose y vio que en las cuatro esquinas, había cuatro barras más, con la misma estructura que la central. La única diferencia es que estas estaban recortadas, no eran un círculo completo por estar situadas, precisamente, en las esquinas. Además una de ellas estaba cerrada, aunque como aquello siguiera llenándose iban a tener que abrirla en breve.

Lo último que vio antes de ser abrazada por sus amigos y sonreír a todos (hablar sería inútil entre tanto jaleo) fue la pequeña cantidad de sillones colocados en las paredes, donde había algunas parejas melosas y clientes cansados de tanto moverse.

Hicieron las presentaciones oportunas –Fred y George llevaron a dos chicas como acompañante, además de a tres amigos suyos- y dieron la noche de fiesta por oficialmente comenzada.

Estaban cerca de la barra central todos bailando. La música sonaba de forma estridente y la castaña disfrutaba moviéndose al ritmo que esta le marcaba. Bailar la hacía liberar tensiones y sentirse plena tanto como otra persona podía sentirse con el yoga.

Miró a su alrededor. Aunque estaban en grupo, notaba como Harry tomaba a Ginny cada vez más cerca, como Katie se reía feliz mientras bailaba agarrada a Ron –seguro por una de las tonterías del pelirrojo-… Veía a Neville y Luna sentados en un sillón hablando todo lo cómodamente que podían (siempre tan tímidos estos dos) y a Fred y George ocupados también con sus parejas. Así que Hermione estaba con los tres amigos de los gemelos, los otros solteros del grupo.

Especialmente con un tal Michael, con quien había conectado más. Justo en ese instante, Michael la rodeaba por la cintura para bailar canción que comenzaba a sonar. Hermione sonrió seductora mientras se acercaba hacia él, cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejarse llevar por la música y cuando los abrió…

Claro, quien podía ser sino Draco. Draco Malfoy, por una vez vestido con una camisa clara –llamativa gracias a las luces de la discoteca- demasiado entreabierta para el autocontrol de las hormonas de la castaña, los pantalones oscuros, y sobre todo, la mirada seductora rodeada de mechones rubios.

Pero Hermione cambió de táctica súbitamente. Sabiendo que él la vería en breve, y sabiendo también cómo iba vestida ella, pegó más su cuerpo a Michael. Al amigo de Fred y George no pareció importarle demasiado. ¿Estaba intentando darle celos? No, eso era absurdo, solo quería cabrearlo…

Al cabo de unos minutos la castaña buscó a Draco con la mirada. Lo localizó hablando con unos amigos, mientras miraba de forma felina a las chicas presentes, a todas… menos a ella. ¡No la había visto!

Aquello fue a afectarle justo a su orgullo femenino. Mal sitio. Se separó de Michael y del grupo con la excusa de ir al servicio. Draco la vería aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Fue al servicio a refrescarse, después pasaría delante de las narices de aquel orgulloso, estúpido, rubio de bote…

- Creí que el motivo para no reunirte conmigo esta tarde era más importante…

Hermione paró en seco. Sabía lo que venía ahora…

- … cielo.

Le hablaba al oído para asegurar que escuchara. ¡Cómo olía a perfume masculino! Entraba por su nariz y llegaba a todo su cuerpo.

Se giró lentamente. Dio gracias a que la discoteca fuera tan grande, y que por eso desde donde estaban no pudieran verla ni sus amigos, ni los de Draco.

Le gritó.

- No tengo que darte excusas. Tú no podías reunirte ayer y no te pregunté los motivos. No tienes derechos sobre mí.

Obvio que el rubio a penas entendió nada. Pero no le preocupó para nada. Había estado preocupado encontrando el minúsculo vestido de Hermione entre tanta piel desnuda. ¡Esa no podía ser la misma Granger que la de Hogwarts! Veía sus muslos, veía la redondez de sus pechos, claramente insinuada por el escote… veía demasiado para no estar tocando nada. Ojala estuviera en su casa, y pudiera hacer con ella todo lo que hacía en sueños…

- ¿Bailas?

- ¿Estás bromeando, no?

- Que cobarde por tu parte, cielo. Sólo soy un compañero de trabajo. Intenta no caer ante mis indudables encantos y ya…

- Imbécil. No soy una cobarde. Y bailaré contigo para demostrártelo. Después tú me dejarás disfrutar tranquila de la noche con mis amigos.

Él sonrió seductor.

- Faltaría más.

La canción que sonaba ahora era lo suficientemente movida como para que Hermione estuviera tranquila con la cercanía del rubio. Pero pronto cambió a un ritmo más sensual. No era una canción lenta, desde luego, pero sí que era una invitación a bailar en pareja.

La chica estuvo a punto de separarse e irse, pero imaginó al slytherin llamándola cobarde y… su orgullo la obligó a quedarse allí.

- No te aproveches de la situación, Granger.

- Que más quisieras, Malfoy.

Pero sentir como la mano resbalaba por su espalda desnuda no ayudaba mucho. ¿La estaría provocando? Porque estaba consiguiéndolo… Además esa mano era grande, tan caliente al tacto que le quemaba la piel, la hacía estremecerse y pegarse inconscientemente más al cuerpo masculino. "_Y qué cuerpo…_".

La temperatura aumentaba por momentos, o eso le parecía a ella, que estaba cada vez más acalorada, la dichosa canción no acababa nunca y…

Estaba descontrolada, ella se daba cuenta. No había bebido nada, pero la situación la excitaba en sobremanera: una discoteca llena de gente, música apropiada, contonear sus caderas rozándose… Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, no estaba bailando ya por placer, sino para provocar a Draco.

Debía funcionar, porque lo siguiente que notó fue cómo la besaba.

Y cómo la besaba… Todo pasó muy deprisa o eso le pareció. Era un beso muy húmedo, muy caliente, y muy apasionado. No podía pensar, y se limitó a besarlo con la misma intensidad, temiendo que se arrepintiera de lo que hacía en cualquier momento. La lengua del rubio le arrancaba escalofríos de placer sólo comparables a los que sentía al saborear ella su boca.

Lo más inmediato era sentir su lengua en todo su cuerpo, no dudaba que fuera igual de ágil que en su boca, y eso la excitaba aún más si es que era posible. Le deseaba, deseaba volver a tocar sus músculos, besar todo su cuerpo…

El rubio era igualmente presa de la pasión contenida. No tenía sentido negarlo: quería tomar a Hermione, hacerle el amor toda la noche hasta quedar exhaustos… Aunque la odiase, la necesitaba en igual medida, y presentir que ella correspondía a su pasión lo descontrolaba como nunca.

- No te oigo, pero creo qué tu vuelves a gemir más que yo, bombón.

- Crees de verdad que ahora es el momento de discutir, cielo? No te parece un poco inoportuno?

Comenzó a besarle el cuello:

- Ríndete a mí –susurraba-, vamos... ríndete…

La sentía estremecerse con sus caricias, probar su cuello otra vez era extasiante. Succionaba ligeramente y la abrazaba fuerte entre sus brazos.

- Jamás me rendiré…

- Haces bien.

La música sonaba aún, pero ellos ya no bailaban. Draco la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la barra que todavía estaba cerrada. De un salto se coló dentro e hizo a Hermione pasar.

- ¿Dónde…?

- A seguir bailando, cielo.

Se estremeció. La voz sonaba ronca y afectada, él la deseaba de verdad.

Vio cómo el rubio abría la puerta simulada con un espejo de la columna-habitación dentro de la barra. Sonrió seductora cuando él cerró la puerta.

Allí no había bebidas, la habitación estaba vacía y algunos puntos permitían ver la discoteca. Los espejos que rodeaban la columna dejaban ver en un sentido pero no en otro.

Se escuchaba perfectamente la música, y tal y como prometió Draco se acercó a ella para seguir bailando.

La tomó de la cintura para acercarla lo más posible, mientras los brazos de ella rodeaban su nuca. Otra vez Hermione sentía el aroma masculino que desprendía… todo en él era tan endemoniadamente masculino, seductor…

- Te odio, Draco.

Él abrió la boca para contestar pero no lo hizo. Escuchar su nombre de sus labios fue una bomba para sus sentidos.

Sus manos empezaron a tocarla con urgencia. Al igual que ella minutos antes, temió de pronto que recuperase la cordura y se fuera dejándolo solo. Sin dejar de bailar tocó sus muslos, resbaló las manos por entre sus piernas, amasó de forma exquisita su trasero… introdujo finalmente sus dedos entre su piel y la del vestido, para quitarle este último. Se dio apenas unos segundos para mirarla: acalorada, solo con unas pequeñas braguitas y con las botas. La imagen lo excitaba tanto que era incluso doloroso.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo. Aprovechó el aturdimiento del rubio para comenzar a quitarle la camisa. Tenía que reconocerlo: le volvían loca los músculos firmes y formados, la piel tersa… se mordió un labio deseosa. Cuando aparecieron delante de sus ojos, directamente comenzó a besarle el torso mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda…

En algún momento (_¿cuándo?_) él se había quitado los pantalones, y estaba sólo con unos boxer negros. Estaba tan irresistible así que dudó si quitárselos o deleitarse con la vista.

Draco no necesitaba más tiempo para pensar. Casi con brusquedad la tomó en brazos aprisionándola contra la pared obligándola a enroscar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. La postura hizo que sus sexos se rozaran. Sólo les separaba la ropa interior y el contacto fue tan placentero que buscaron ese roce durante unos segundos más pero…

Hermione tuvo un repentino golpe de cordura y se bajó de él. Oyó al rubio gruñir enfadado, pero era necesario. Se bajó sensualmente las braguitas ante la mirada del rubio, que no perdió tiempo en quedarse también completamente desnudo.

Todo pasó muy rápido para ella.

Estaba nuevamente echada en la pared, nuevamente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico pero ahora la dura y palpitante erección de él estaba totalmente dentro suya.

Ahora se movían frenéticamente al ritmo de la música, buscando rozarse lo máximo posible. Draco la embestía rítmicamente mientras chupaba y lamía los pezones de la chica. Hermione besaba y tocaba toda la piel que estaba a su alcance, en un intento de dar el mismo placer que ella recibía.

Las semanas (meses, años… que más daba) que habían pasado juntos, pasaron delante de sus ojos mientras llegaban juntos al éxtasis… y quedaban temblando uno en brazos del otro.

Y claro después de la tormenta… llegó inevitablemente la calma.

Los dos iban recuperando poco a poco la razón, vencida antes por el deseo. Crecía un pequeño sentimiento de… culpabilidad, arrepentimiento?... sin moverse de donde estaban, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos.

Y justo cuando iban a decirse algo, escucharon una voz que sonaba por encima de la música…

- Chris! Abre la barra número cuatro! Esto se llena cada vez más!

Dejaron la charla para otro momento. Mejor vestirse y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Mientras, el reloj unido a los explosivos seguía con su cuenta atrás ajeno a todo lo que pasaba. Incluso ajeno al acercamiento entre dos ¿enemigos? de toda la vida.

* * *

_Sé que tendría que haber avisado que este capítulo era más fuertecito… pero me parecía echar a perder el factor sorpresa. Siento si he ofendido la sensibilidad de alguien…_

_La trama no ha avanzado mucho, pero el próximo será muy …revelador._

_Espero vuestros reviews!_


	10. Encapuchados

_Nuevo capítulo!_

_Besos a todos lo que leéis la historia, y en especial a Psicodelyc corpse, Vicu-Malfoy, Silviota, Miss Boop, Pumuky, Hanna y oromalfoy! Muchas gracias por la cantidad y calidad de los reviews recibidos! XD

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 10: Encapuchados**_

No los habían descubierto juntos por tan poco…

Se vistieron en silencio, huyeron escurridizos sin ser vistos por nadie.

Hermione fue con sus amigos lo más rápido posible. No sabía donde estaba Draco, pero supuso que habría vuelto a su mansión. Mejor no verlo por ahora.

La música seguía retumbando fuerte. Cientos de personas bailando, bebiendo, riendo… Cómo podían estar todos tan felices? Se había acostado con su peor enemigo! Y el mundo seguía adelante tan insolente! Debería pararse a-h-o-r-a! Tenía que darle tiempo a pensar en lo que había pasado.

Los gemelos recibieron a la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa. Obvio que todos pensaban que se había entretenido porque había conocido a un chico. Pero ella fue sincera: les dijo que yendo de camino al baño vio a un compañero de trabajo y se entretuvo hablando con él. No la creyeron del todo, claro.

"_Bueno –se dijo- les he mentido lo menos posible. He estado con un compañero de trabajo… ¿no? Teóricamente eso no tiene nada de malo…_"

El resto de horas hasta el amanecer se pasaron en un suspiro. Se sentía como un aparato mágico: funcionando por algún sortilegio, sin ser consciente de sus actos. Bailó, habló, sonrió de forma totalmente automática.

Ni siquiera intentó quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de vivir con el rubio. Sonrió. Su eterno enemigo! Lo odiaba! Se odiaban! Y a él le había importado? No…¡qué bah! Lo peor de todo no era que se hubiera acostado con él, ni que lo hubiera hecho después de besarlo en mitad de la discoteca más famosa de Londres, tampoco que hubiera ocurrido prácticamente en público de no ser por la pared de espejos… lo realmente importante, lo que le provocaba sensación de mareo, era voz de su subconsciente diciéndole que volvería a hacerlo. Y luego la voz de su parte lógica regañándola por pensar algo así.

Sacudió su cabeza como si así el pensamiento fuera a salir de ella.

- ¡Hermione!

Menudo susto, caramba. Por cosas como estas el mundo debería haber parado. La castaña no estaba para sobresaltos. La que hablaba era Ginny, llamando la atención del grupo.

- ¡Escuchadme todos! Es tarde, ir acabando vuestras copas y despediros de los ligues de la noche –guiñó un ojo a Hermione-. Nos vamos al Callejón Diagón a tomarnos el desayuno del día-después-de-la-fiesta. ¡No quiero ver ni una cara ojerosa! Pasaremos allí la mañana.

* * *

Katie estaba pasando la mejor noche de su vida. Por unas horas aparcó a un lado su conciencia, que siempre le recriminaba lo mal que se había portado al traicionar a su amiga. No quería pensar en eso. Y lo consiguió. Se dedicó en cambio a disfrutar de la compañía de Ron. 

Estaba guapísimo. No comprendía como unos pantalones claros, aburridos, no demasiado ajustados podían sentarle tan bien. Tampoco en qué momento la oportuna camarera despistada tuvo que tirarle encima las bebidas, haciendo que se marcara claramente la camiseta contra su piel. ¿Tanto le gustaba?

Aunque él no la quisiera, daba igual. Aprovecharía la noche estando con él. Al día siguiente pensaba contarle a Hermione toda la verdad. Comenzando por el chantaje que le hicieron los dos hermanos Malory: el ministro y su propio jefe. Tenía que contarle los motivos por los que aceptó el chantaje, y la siguió y vigiló a todas horas.

Sería impactante, pero esperaba ser perdonada. Desgraciadamente, Ron se enteraría y el interés que pudo tener en ella se esfumaría.

Que pena que la noche se acabara…

- ¡Katie! –Ron tuvo que hablar en su oído para que ella lo escuchara. – Nos vamos dentro de media hora. Iremos a desayunar todos juntos…

Ella solo asintió. No vio la mirada que cruzó Ron con su mejor amigo.

- … pero ahora ven conmigo. Acompáñame a dejar los vasos en la barra.

- Ron… Ron… -también le habló al oído-. La barra más cercana está justo en dirección contraria…

Sería inútil que el pelirrojo la acercara para tenerla más cerca. Estar más cerca era imposible.

- Katie –Se separó unos centímetros, le sonrió seductor y con asombrosa tranquilidad levantó una mano hasta acariciarle una mejilla-. Ven conmigo ahora.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo se resistiría a sus encantos?

- Claro.

* * *

El grupo estaba ya en la puerta de salida. Las chicas que estuvieron con los gemelos se habían ido, al igual que los tres amigos de estos. Estaban todos: Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, Neville, Luna… Ron,dónde estaba Ron? 

Al no verlo, George preguntó por su hermano y sutilmente Harry cambió de tema. La castaña no necesitó más para atar cabos mentalmente. No sólo faltaba el menor de los Weasley, tampoco estaba su amiga.

- Vamos chicos, -dijo Ginny animada-. Después de tanto baile, lo mejor es un buen desayuno. Tengo tanta hambre que me tomaría un hipogrifo.

- Ja,ja,ja. –rió Harry mientras le daba un toque cariñoso en la nariz-. Lo cierto es que yo también tengo hambre. Y ya que no vamos a dormir nada, podríamos acercarnos después a ver las nuevas escobas de carreras… Es domingo y estará todo lleno de gente. Va a ser el broche final perfecto para nuestra salida, verdad?

Al Callejón Diagón. Toda la mañana.

Hacían planes animados, sin saber que en cuestión de minutos estarían rodeados de una fuerte carga explosiva. Y que probablemente sufrirían los efectos de la masacre en primera plana.

* * *

Draco había ido a dormir inmediatamente. Después de la súbita interrupción, casi huyó de la discoteca. Se disculpó con sus amigos de forma escueta, deseando llegar pronto a casa para poder descansar. 

Era una bendición vivir solo. Los elfos domésticos eran tremendamente discretos, alguno de ellos debió ver la cara de pocos amigos con la que llegó el rubio y el dueño de la casa no se cruzó con ninguno.

¡Qué cambio! Del barullo de la discoteca a la soledad tranquila de su mansión.

Estar con Hermione fue distinto. Diferente. Con otras chicas ya había vívido momentos de intimidad como ese, pero nunca sintiendo con tanta profundidad cada gesto, cada caricia… Ella no era distinta a la demás, no tenía por qué ser así…

Se convenció a sí mismo de que el motivo era que ella no era de sangre limpia. Eso sumado a las semanas de contención, la hizo más atractiva aún a sus ojos.

De todas formas, era absurdo negar la atracción existente. No estaba arrepentido, y a la vez sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Los dos se habían dejado llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Tenían que verse todos los días en el trabajo, más el "extra" de su investigación juntos.

Pasar juntos mañanas enteras trabajando…. Para luego volver a pasar tardes enteras de más trabajo, para luego soñarla por las noches. ¿No se libraría de ella nunca? Afortunadamente para él, su interés desaparecería pronto: ya había conseguido lo que cualquier hombre quería, no?

Pero aún no estaba tranquilo, tantos problemas le estaban aturdiendo y bloqueando la mente. Los alejó y, después de cambiarse, se acostó.

Tardó horas en dormirse. Y cuando se durmió, fue una noche tranquila, sin sueños. Parte de los sueños habían cobrado vida hacia unas horas con ella y quizás por eso le dejaron descansar tranquilo esa noche.

* * *

- Fred! ESE CAFÉ ES MÍO! 

- Entonces de quien es este vaso de leche? Yo he pedido un descafeinado!

- Mío –dijo Ron.Él y Katie se unieron al resto puntuales para el desayuno-. Pero yo tengo un chocolate caliente…

- Es de Luna –aclaró Harry-… yo tengo un…

- Café que es mío Harry… Pásalo! Eh! Cuidado que quema!

Se lo estaban pasando genial. Una chica adormilada les sirvió el desayuno (por el tamaño del mismo, bien podría ser la comida para un ejército) y desgraciadamente confundió todos los pedidos.

Riendo por la cómica situación, empezaron a devolverse la comida, aderezado todo con bromas de los gemelos, payasadas de Ron…

- Deberíamos salir más a menudo –sugirió Harry- Aunque como nuestra amiga la camarera nos vuelva a ver por aquí es posible que nos eche a escobazos…

Su ocurrencia fue celebrada con una nueva carcajada.

Con el paso de las horas la comida se fue acabando, y dio paso a un partido de ajedrez mágico entre Harry y Ron, animado por los gemelos y por algunos interesados de la cafetería que no estaban acostumbrados a ver tanto alboroto un domingo por la mañana.

Ganó Ron como casi siempre. A pesar del despiste que suponía ver a Katie sonriéndole y animándole. Hermione sospechaba (que es una forma como cualquier otra que decir que estaba totalmente segura) que había pasado algo entre el pelirrojo y la morena. Cuando tuviese oportunidad preguntaría discretamente a Katie.

Además se moría por saber qué era eso que tenía que confesarle su amiga. Estaba muy intrigada. Cuando se lo dijo parecía tan preocupada…

Mientras tanto, fuera la actividad continuaba su curso normal. El reloj que controlaba las cargas seguía astutamente escondido. Y cuando los amigos salieron de la cafetería marcaba las nueve y algunos minutos de la mañana. En menos de una hora, explosivos repartidos por la mayoría de los tejados estallarían sincronizadamente. Las rocas desprendidas caerían justo sobre los transeúntes. Ni un rebelde estaba allí esa mañana. Todos estaban avisados de mantenerse lo más lejos posible.

Y la hora pasó pronto. Comenzaban a notar el cansancio, y en poco tiempo más volverían a casa. A dormir. Se lo merecían. Ginny estaba echada parcialmente entre Harry y Fred con unas ojeras cada vez más claras; Katie, George y Ron entretenían a Luna y Neville que también tenían caras de sueño muy delatadoras.

Pero Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento. Dejó de andar y se quedó quieta algo alejada de los demás. _"Algo está mal"_, fue lo último que pensó antes de caer al suelo bajo el peso de decenas de ladrillos. Lo último que oyó fue la fortísima explosión y los primeros gritos de terror.

Después: el desastre, el caos. La tranquila apariencia que ofrecía el callejón Diagón un domingo cualquiera por la mañana cambió por completo. Ya no había niños corriendo, mayores paseando, gente curioseando las tiendas, vendedores gritando sus mercancías…

Un ruido comparable a mil truenos, profundo, grave y estremecedor. Rocas, piedras, peñascos… caían sobre el pavimento destruyendo todo lo que atravesaba su trayectoria.

Más gritos de terror, veía ya los primeros indicios graves, las primeras caras cubiertas de sangre, las primeras lechuzas volando para informar a familiares y autoridades.

Hermione estaba mareada por el golpe, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se acercó a un lado de la calle para poder echarse en una pared.

¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? Los había perdido, la multitud histérica no la dejaba pensar, cada vez llegaba más gente que había escuchado la explosión, así como los primeros representantes de la ley.

* * *

Ron perdió por unos momentos el conocimiento. Había recibido un impacto fuerte en la cabeza. Se despertó mareado y aterrorizado. Qué había pasado? El callejón Diagón! Estaba solo, no veía a nadie conocido. En segundos se calmó y empezó a pensar fríamente: era un auror por algo. Lo principal era asegurarse de que no había más cargas, encontrar a los demás e intentar que no cundiese el pánico. 

Sacó la varita de la túnica. Las personas con las que se cruzaba eran víctimas de la explosión, pero podía encontrarse con algún responsable de la masacre o con un nuevo ataque. Tenía que estar preparado para todo.

Al primero que vio fue a Harry. Con un sencillo hechizo convocador tomaron dos escobas de la tienda cercana y sobrevolaron la zona, coordinados. Veían tejados dañados. En ellos estarían colocadas las cargas. Los revisaron cuidadosa y rápidamente: por lo menos ya no quedaban más explosivos por detonar.

Había algunos aurores y medimagos en la zona. Harry se dirigió a ellos y les explicó lo que habían vívido.

Después, bajaron al suelo para ayudar en lo posible. Había personas atrapadas entre los escombros.

Por los gritos desesperados que oían, ya se habían encontrado algunos muertos.

Muertos… Aunque fuera solo uno, era sobrecogedor. Un domingo cualquiera había acabado en la mayor tragedia desde el fin de la guerra.

Ninguno de los dos amigos se decía nada. Estaba claro que pensaban lo mismo. Los rebeldes. Ellos habían provocado todo aquello.

Hermione fue la siguiente en unírseles. La vieron aparecer andando con cara preocupada delante suya. Les tomó de la mano y se abrazaron. Eso tranquilizó un poco. Volvían a estar los tres juntos.

Caminaban lentamente entre el caos. Debían encontrar al resto.

La siguiente en aparecer fue Ginny. Le sangraba la rodilla, estaba aturdida y asustada, toda su ropa estaba llena del polvo provocado por el ataque. A pesar de la herida, cuando los vio corrió para abrazarlos. Los gemelos estaban cerca de su tienda, con Neville y Luna. No parecían lastimados y se alegraron de ser encontrados.

Solo faltaba Katie.

Todos estaban preocupados. Debía de haber aparecido ya. Podía haber algún exmortífago escondido para hacer más daño aún –nadie dudaba en asignar la autoría del crimen a los rebeldes-.

Se dividieron para buscarla. Cada uno de ellos en una parte del callejón, levantando trozos de pesadas rocas, dando vueltas a cuerpos inconscientes que estaban tirados en el suelo…

"_Ella estará bien –se decía Ron-. Es difícil encontrar a alguien en medio del caos. Eso es todo. No pasará nada malo._"

Estaba a punto de reunirse con el resto en la tienda de los gemelos. Prácticamente había recorrido la totalidad de la zona que le tocó revisar sin localizar a Katie. Esperaba que los demás tuvieran mejores noticias.

Confiando en esa posibilidad, levantó mecánicamente una pesada roca. Alguien respiraba entrecortadamente bajo su peso. Antes de volver la rescataría, fuera quien fuera.

Nada de lo que hizo en su entrenamiento como auror le había preparado para lo que vio.

Era Katie.

* * *

El ministro ya había sido informado convenientemente del ataque. 

No pareció sorprendido o impresionado. De él se esperaba sangre fría y mente clara para dominar una situación así. Mandó el equipo necesario para hacerse cargo de la situación, ayudar a los heridos y restaurar la calma.

Hasta ahora la situación parecía ser más escandalosa que desastrosa. Para las cientos de personas que debía haber en aquellos instantes en el callejón, un par de muertos y heridos de distinta gravedad… no era lo peor que podía haber pasado.

Sus aurores estarían entretenidos durante bastante tiempo buscando a los autores de la masacre. La sociedad mágica se enfurecería por lo ocurrido y querrían venganza.

"_Definitivamente, todo tiene su lado positivo_", pensó. Los aurores con las narices lejos de sus asuntos. Buena noticia. Era carta blanca para él.

Después llamó al jefe del departamento de misterios. Debía hablar con su hermano urgentemente.

* * *

Katie apenas podía respirar regularmente. Tenía una herida de mal aspecto en el pecho y manchas de sangre y rasguños por todo su cuerpo. Parecía hacer esfuerzos para no perder la consciencia. Le dolía todo, y no sentía algunas zonas. No pudo sonreír cuando vio al pelirrojo. Pero se quedó más tranquila: él la había encontrado. 

En unos minutos se vio rodeada por todos sus amigos que la miraban con cara preocupada.

Hermione estaba aterrorizada. Una explosión normal –muggle- no provocaría graves daños. La magia solucionaría lo más grave en pocos minutos. Debía de haber algo mágico en aquel ataque, algo que multiplicase el poder de una simple detonación para hacerla tan mortífera y haber dañado de forma tan grave a tanta gente.

A Katie la llevaron a San Mungo, donde fue ingresada rápidamente en cuanto un medimago la vio. Y por la cara que puso, debía estar realmente grave.

Por ahora no había nada que hacer. Solo esperar, y esperar… y mirarse unos a otros las caras desesperadas, tristes, preocupadas… algún otro conocido estaría grave? Cómo se lo contarían a los padres de ella, a su familia, que ni siquiera eran magos?

Ya habían estado hablando minutos atrás. Los rebeldes. Ellos. Solo ellos. Les habían subestimado. Nadie esperaba un golpe tan contundente por su parte.

Harry estaba serio como nunca: se sentía culpable. Neville y Luna fueron a advertirle, él tendría que haber hecho algo más, debería haber evitado todo esto…

La castaña no aguantaba más allí. Palpó entre los bolsillos de su túnica. No tenía el monedero. Con la tonta excusa de buscarlo salió de allí para tomar la red flu e ir directa al callejón Diagón.

* * *

Hermione tomó la chimenea más cercana y en segundos volvió al lugar de la masacre. Decenas de personas angustiadas llamaban a gritos a familiares. Esperaban ilusionadas encontrarlos entre los escombros. La escena era triste, solo se oían llantos… el polvo que se había producido flotaba como una niebla. 

Sabía perfectamente que no iba a encontrar su monedero. Y tampoco le preocupaba demasiado el poco dinero que había guardado en él. Había vuelto por qué quería estar en el lugar donde ocurría todo. Quizás encontrara una pista, o quizás simplemente no soportaba ver más tiempo a Katie tan mal. Ella tenía algo que decirle de vital importancia la noche anterior, algo que incluso cambiaría su amistad. ¿Sabría algo del ataque?

Sumida momentáneamente en sus pensamientos la presencia de un rostro conocido la hizo reaccionar.

¡Nott!

Esa miseria! Él había organizado todo aquello, seguro! Lo odió tanto… sentía con claridad su corazón bombeando sangre furiosamente. ¡Buscaría pruebas que lo inculparan! Lo destruiría a él y a todos los engendros que le apoyaban. Cómo pudieron cometer semejante delito? Habían muerto inocentes! Y Katie… el dolor de ver a su amiga en un estado tan inconsciente…

Obviamente lo siguió. Aunque Theodore estaba encapuchado, pudo ver su cara rebosante de felicidad y no notó a la castaña que iba tras de él a distancia prudencial.

Sus pasos los llevaron más allá del callejón Diagón, y aún más allá del callejón Knockturn.

Alguien esperaba a Nott. Alejados del barullo humano y de cualquier mirada indiscreta. Hermione no pudo verlo, porque también estaba cubierto y además de espaldas a ella.

Tampoco podía escuchar lo que decían: estaba demasiado lejos para ello. Pero sí que notaba las carcajadas que no podían reprimir de vez en cuando.

El dolor y el odio se mezclaban en Hermione produciéndole uno de los sentimientos más fuertes que jamás sentiría. Destruiría a los rebeldes uno por uno, los vería sufrir tal y como veía sufrir ahora a su amiga y tantos anónimos heridos…

La conversación parecía llegar a su fin y no quiso esperar más para irse. No debía ser descubierta bajo ningún concepto.

Volvió la vista atrás casi de forma involuntaria. El desconocido que hablaba con Nott ya no le daba la espalda y pudo ver su rostro.

La sorpresa la hizo abrir los ojos de forma exagerada.

Debía hablar con Harry lo antes posible.

Era Draco.

* * *

_Fin! Que tal? Ha sido revelador? Un poco triste también, pero es lógico que no siempre será todo de color de rosa._

_Y en el próximo capítulo…_

_...pues el esperado encuentro entre Draco y Hermione, por supuesto. XD_

_Besos y espero vuestros comentarios!_


	11. Extinguido

_Capítulo 11!_

_Y perdón por el retraso, pero es que los horrorosos y temidos exámenes de septiembre se acercan cada vez más…y tengo que echarle horas al estudio. ;(_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia, y un beso muy fuerte a: vicu-malfoy, Hanna, oromalfoy, Pumuky, nue y Miss Boop. Espero que os guste!

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 11: Extinguido_**

Jack Malory esperaba al Ministro de Magia sentado en el sofá del salón de su casa. Una elfina doméstica se le acercó y comunicó con voz aguda:

- El señor Malory llegará enseguida, señor Malory.

Jack sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Él no era tan ambicioso como su hermano, pero sentía que el lazo familiar le obligaba a ayudarlo en lo que quisiera. Era jefe del Departamento de Misterios y podía acceder de forma legal a mucha cantidad de información. Los miembros de su departamento jamás tendrían al alcance toda la información que tenía él: los secretos estaban compartimentados. Un inefable no sabía qué hacía otro y viceversa: sólo Jack Malory estaba al tanto.

La guerra estaba todavía fresca en la mente de todos, y el ataque traería a flote ese sentimiento. Después de lo ocurrido, la sociedad mágica querría venganza sin duda. Exigirían responsabilidades oportunas y en el encarcelamiento de todos los culpables.

El ministro se vería bajo una fuerte presión… Pero él ya lo tenía todo controlado. Nada de lo ocurrido escapaba a su mando, todo salía a la perfección respondiendo a un plan previamente trazado. La Orden del Fénix inspiraba paz, tranquilidad, seguridad… pero el Ministerio sería el que representara esos valores en poco tiempo, al precio que fuera necesario.

- ¡Hola Jack!

El saludo del ministro fue jovial y el tono de voz alegre.

- ¡John! Tantos asuntos de trabajo nos han impedido reunirnos a charlar tranquilamente un día en tu casa. Aunque temo que es nuevamente el trabajo el que hace que nos veamos, no? Cómo transcurre el día después del ataque?

- El resultado final no es tan grave como esperaba. Sólo ha habido tres muertos, aunque tenemos muchas personas que han recibido la furia de la explosión en mayor o menor medida. Parece ser que las rocas desprendidas estaban impregnadas de un veneno del cual no se conoce aún antídoto. El ataque no pretendía causar una masacre. Pretendía saldarse con gran número de heridos, llenar los hospitales, bajar la moral de la sociedad…

- Los heridos hacen más daño al enemigo que los muertos. Un muerto pasa al olvido en poco tiempo. Pero un lisiado está ahí como un recuerdo permanente del poder contrario. Es una actitud propia de una guerra.

- Cierto… -el ministro pareció perderse momentáneamente en sus pensamientos-.

- Podrías arrestar a todos los rebeldes ahora mismo, no entiendo en qué interferiría eso con tus planes, la verdad …

- No. Daré al pueblo un arresto espectacular en su debido momento. Ahora dejaré que mis empleados ganen su sueldo y se recreen en una venganza que creen necesaria. Los necesito fuera de mis asuntos. El ataque hará que todos los ojos estén puestos en los rebeldes, Jack.

- La poción VT. Lo sé.

- Y la copia a la carpeta está hecha. También lo sabes. Hermione Granger tiene la información en sus manos y en estos momentos estará trabajando en ella de lleno.

- No sabes si es ella quién hizo la copia, John.

- ¿Quién más sino? Lo dispuse todo para ella, para que llamara poderosamente su atención.

- Pero nadie vigila ahora a Granger.

- Los rebeldes saben que la información está duplicada. No creo que..

- Ellos lo saben! Encontrarán a Granger y lo perderemos todo! Lo saben! Eso es horrible!

- En absoluto hermanito, en absoluto.

Y después de decir esto, se levantó dispuesto a salir.

* * *

Harry miraba absorto el vacío sentado en su despacho. Se había ido algunas horas antes del hospital porque se le reclamaba en su puesto como jefe de los aurores en aquel domingo tan especial. 

Ni siquiera tenía sueño. Las emociones vívidas lo tenían –como diría Ojoloco Moody- _en alerta permamente_. Se sentía horriblemente culpable por todo lo ocurrido. Después de escuchar a Neville y Luna alertarle, se preocupó en cierto grado, aumentó ligeramente la seguridad, pero jamás hubiera imaginado algo así.

Ron estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de él, permanecía callado ni decir nada. Se le veía destrozado.

No habían hablado, pero no lo necesitaba para confirmarlo. Era su mejor amigo y sufría de verlo tan mal. Aunque no había nada entre Katie y el pelirrojo, Harry sabía de sus sentimientos. Cómo se sentiría él en su caso? Y si le hubiera pasado algo así a Ginny? _¡Mi Ginny!_

Un fuerte portazo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Delante suya estaba Hermione. La furia y seguridad que había en su rostro hacían que pareciera más Gryffindor que nunca.

- Harry! Ron!

- ¿Pasa algo? –dijo Harry. Ron sólo miraba atento, esperando oír noticias-.

- Qué si pasa algo! Creéis que estoy aquí por gusto? Ja!

- Hermione, relájate.

- Los he visto. Harry, los he visto. Volví al callejón Diagón y…

- ¡Estás loca! –hablaba Ron ahora-. Cómo se te ocurrió volver allí? Y si te hubiera pasado algo? Consideras que no hemos sufrido bastante como para verte mal a ti también?

Pero Hermione siguió hablando como si no pasara nada. Tenía que contarles que había visto a Nott junto con Draco. Tenía que hacerles saber que Dra… Malfoy no era inocente como ellos pensaban. No podía quedarse la información para ella sola. Si el rubio era culpable, debía ser entregado.

- Estaban allí. Tenéis que escucharme. Lejos de todo el mundo, riendo felices por lo bien que salió la explosión, seguro. No pude escucharles, pero –Hermione hablaba más para sí misma que para ellos-… Díos mío! Cómo he podido ser…

- ¿Nos vas a contar lo que sabes o no?

Lo que Hermione quería decir es que cómo había podido ser tan tonta. Estar tan ciega delante del Slytherin todo el tiempo. Se había dejado seducir por él, había pasado la noche junto con él en la discoteca… se sentía usada. Era un rebelde! Un asqueroso mortífago!

- ¿Hermione?

- Veréis...

Algo extraño sucedió. La chica iba a decir que Draco era un potencial sospechoso de ser rebelde y por tanto de estar implicado en la explosión. Pero lamentablemente no pudo. Físicamente no pudo. Al intentar decirlo perdió la voz.

- Esto no es un juego, habla –Harry empezaba a ponerse serio-.

- Verás, es que…

Nuevamente lo intentó. Y nuevamente no obtuvo resultado alguno. Qué pasaba? Por qué no podía delatar a Malfoy?

* * *

Por la mañana Draco se había encontrado con Nott lejos del callejón Diagón y de cualquiera que pudiera verlos. Después de eso fueron a una reunión de todos los rebeldes. 

Aunque más que una reunión aquello era una fiesta. Una gran fiesta. Se sentían ganadores, triunfadores. Chicos y chicas bebían y saboreaban la victoria. Habían sembrado el pánico, tal y como ellos querían. Éxito, parecía que la palabra se deshacía en boca de todos…

Draco se sentía incómodo. No le daban pena los accidentados. Él no conocía a ninguno. El ataque no le producía ninguna sensación. Acababa de ver una guerra y eso sumado a que era difícilmente perturbable… no sentía nada. La incomodidad era por otra cosa. El rubio percibía la maniobra como cobarde.

Los exmortífagos le daban pena. ¿Felices por dar una puñalada trapera? Aquel estilo no le gustaba. Si tenían un enemigo, lo correcto era hacerle cara, no esconderse tras unos detonadores. Era vergonzoso. En momentos como aquel se daba gracias a sí mismo por ser un infiltrado en aquel bando, un infiltrado que sólo buscaba su propio beneficio.

No estuvo mucho tiempo allí. Se aburría. Habló con unos y otros y poco más. Además el tal Brandon, el nuevo, le daba mala espina y aquel día todos lo aclamaban como un héroe.

"_Lo único que me faltaba. Ver al australiano en la cumbre y todos como monos adiestrados aplaudiéndole._"

En unas horas volvió a su mansión. Tenía una cita con Hermione, y después de todo, una cita con una mujer es algo ineludible.

* * *

Harry y Ron observaban a Hermione con el ceño fruncido. 

Y Hermione se devanaba –inútilmente- los sesos.

- Escuchadme, yo quiero contaros algo sumamente importante… pero no puedo, no entiendo…

Y de pronto… ¡se hizo la luz en su cabeza! La castaña cambió súbitamente la expresión de su cara.

- Me voy.

- Pero…Hermione…

- Hablaremos pronto. Os quiero a ambos. Si se sabe algo de Katie avisadme.

Después salió rápida como una bala del despacho.

¡Por eso era! Draco y ella habían firmado un contrato mágico cuando aceptaron llevar a medias el trabajo correspondiente, un trabajo que les obligaba –entre otras cosas- a mantener siempre el carácter secreto de su investigación. Entre otras cosas… Hermione puso, para protegerse así misma, una cláusula que estipulaba que no podían hacerse daño en el tiempo que mantuvieran unidas sus fuerzas. Daño real, se entiende, desde luego darle una bofetada a aquel insolente engreído no afectaría nada, pero acusarlo de estar claramente contra la ley si podría suponerle problemas y daños graves. Y el contrato mágico la protegía a ella de él, cierto. Pero también a él de ella. La condición se había vuelto en su contra…

Mientras insultaba mentalmente al –últimamente- motivo de todos sus quebraderos de cabeza, se dirigía a su mansión. Seguían teniendo pendiente la investigación.

Debía pensar que actitud tomar. Y pensarlo con la cabeza fría.

Cuando acabarán el trabajo, y por tanto el contrato firmado, ella podría delatarlo. Hacer que lo mandaran a Azkaban y… "_que lo bese un dementor. Yo me niego a volver a tener semejante placer_" –pensó sarcástica-. Quizás ahora sería mejor no decir nada, y comportarse natural con él. Si le decía que lo había visto con Nott, el rubio sospecharía de ella y eso no le convenía. Él podría esperar en ese caso que la castaña lo delatara al acabar de desentrañar los secretos de la poción.

Eso sí, aunque se comportara natural no permitiría un nuevo acercamiento con él. Había sido durante semanas consciente de la atracción mutua, y había bajado la defensa la noche anterior "_sólo unas horas atrás…_". Pero ahora estaba cegada por el odio. Había creído sinceramente que él era inocente. Exmortífago, cierto. Pero inocente. ¡Qué gran error cometió! Ahora imaginaba al rubio rodeado de todos sus amigos, riendo jocosos, planeando el ataque, burlándose de ella…y …y… iba a tener que contenerse para no matarlo allí mismo.

Katie, sólo tenía a Katie en mente. Herida en el callejón, recuperándose en el hospital, las caras de sus amigos al verla tan mal… Las rocas que aprisionaron el cuerpo de su amiga en el callejón no eran las culpables de que estuviera mal. Con magia se curó de los golpes y contusiones rápidamente. Era el veneno que había sobre ellas. Había que encontrar antídoto rápido.

Al final llegó a la puerta de Draco decidida a comportarse todo lo tranquila que pudiera, teniendo en cuenta que él pensaba que la última vez que lo vio fue en la discoteca y, en qué condiciones!

Nuevamente Draco la hizo pasar decidido y seguro, sonriente y confiado. Abrió la boca con intención de saludarla pero ella se le adelantó:

- Vamos a trabajar. Estamos muy retrasados. Llevamos dos días sin hacer nada. Deberíamos tener traducidas ya las primeras páginas.

Draco no dijo nada y la condujo al estudio donde estaban todos los papales. Hermione estaba enfadada con él, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. No hacía falta ser un experto en mujeres para darse cuenta. Él no sabía el motivo, pero prefería a la Hermione peleona y con carácter que a la Hermione seria y formal que había aparecido en su puerta. "_A lo mejor se desdobla de personalidad._" –sonrió-.

La primera y única vez que estuvieron allí no se dirigieron la palabra en horas. Toda la tarde trabajando en silencio. El rubio no iba a consentir que eso pasara otra vez. Se habían acostado juntos, no? Y aunque no hubiera sido así se sentía con derecho de saber por qué estaba tan enfadada.

Llevaban a penas minutos trabajando cuando Draco rompió el silencio.

- ¿No voy a tener el placer de escuchar tu voz hoy…

- …

- …cielo?

Hermione no respondió nada. Lo cual hizo que Draco evaluara los "daños": aquel era un enfado de primera categoría, desde luego. "_Pero esta vez no es por mi culpa, yo no he hecho nada…nada malo, claro. Todo lo que hecho ha estado muy bien._" –pensó tranquilo-.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta: estaría enfadada por culpa del ataque al callejón Diagón. Seguro que ella, San-Potter, comadreja y compañía querrían haber estado en primera línea, salvando a la sociedad mágica –como siempre-. Les habría fastidiado estar tranquilamente, durmiendo en sus casas, descansando después de la intensa noche vívida. Ellos debían ser los arregla-problemas del mundo, faltaría más. Posiblemente tendría sentimiento de culpa.

Pero él había extrañado a Hermione, más bien sus peleas con ella. Si estaba enfadada consigo misma no era su problema en absoluto. La veía y era como ver lo que había pasado entre ellos una y otra vez.

* * *

Los sanadores miraban preocupados a Katie. Había heridos de distintas gravedades. Algunos que estaban completamente ilesos ya: el veneno sólo había tocado sus ropas, estas fueron quemadas inmediatamente y no presentó ningún problema curar sus contusiones. Por los que habían perdido la vida no había nada que hacer. 

Luego estaban los casos como el de Katie. El veneno era de procedencia extranjera y poco conocido para ellos. Además el antídoto era imposible de preparar hasta la fecha, porque su principal ingrediente era una planta extinta hace años. Ni un solo ejemplar de ella quedaba en el mundo.

Tampoco estaban seguros de los efectos que producía. Estaban desconcertados.

Por si fuera poco la chica era la más afectada de todos. El veneno ya había sido absorbido profundamente por su piel cuando llegó allí. A otros pudo eliminárselo parcialmente y sólo tenían algunos efectos secundarios poco irrelevantes. Podrían vivir mientras encontraban un antídoto alternativo, menos eficaz, pero válido. Katie no podría vivir sin el antídoto. Todo el hospital estaba volcado en ella, además de por ser el caso más grave porque era inefable y amiga de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Amigos verdaderamente influyentes y preocupados por ella.

Desde que llegó allí nunca estuvo sola. Siempre había alguno cerca, velando su sueño.

* * *

Hermione tenía casi traducida ya la primera página de información. Había tenido que ir interpretando por frases sueltas, un trabajo costoso. Pero era emocionante tener entre manos pergaminos escritos por el mismísimo Voldemort –aunque fueran una copia-. 

Se dispuso a leer todo lo obtenido y reescribirlo en otro pergamino de forma coherente.

"_Mi vida ha ido siempre en una dirección: lograr la inmortalidad. La muerte fue el único enemigo que se atrevió a desafiarme con su presencia al final del camino de mi vida. El poder absoluto sobre el mundo mágico, librarlo de impuros… sólo sería efímero. Al desaparecer yo, era probable que todo mi legado desapareciera conmigo. Tanto esfuerzo evaporado en cuestión de años._

_Pero, yo soy Lord Voldemort el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. El niño Potter logró vencerme, no por sus cualidades mágicas, sino por simple conjunción de casualidades propicias a él._

_Los motivos que conducen a la muerte son terribles y prácticamente innumerables…_"

Es esta parte había un trozo que Hermione no pudo descifrar, pero estaba claro que enumeraba, o clasifica los principales motivos de muerte.

"…_adivinar la causa de la muerte para que surta efecto._

_La poción fruto de mi trabajo no es sólo una poción. Es una mezcla de miles y miles de pociones capaces cada una de afectar al motivo de fallecimiento correspondiente. Cada ingrediente de la poción es en realidad una nueva poción._

_La complejidad es extrema, desde luego._

_Pero de nada serviría este puzzle de piezas perfectamente encajadas sin el colofón final a mi trabajo…_"

Nuevamente una parte sin sentido para la castaña.

"_... ingrediente fundamental, el que proporciona la capacidad dadora de vida a mi invento._"

Se llevaría la información a la tumba, pero era su deber compartirla con Draco.

- Malfoy. Deberías leer esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- Tengo traducida la primera página. Parece una especie de prólogo escrito por Voldemort. Hay partes que no he logrado traducir. El código usado es muy enrevesado –intentó hablar sin emoción en la voz. Como si fuera una máquina insensible-.

El rubio lo leyó en silencio.

- Puede ser una falsa pista.

Hermione quiso matarlo. Después del esfuerzo eso era todo lo que tenía que decir! Una pista falsa! Estuvo a punto de contestar a lo que le pareció una provocación clara. Pero él estaba serio y calló.

- No tiene sentido que Voldemort escribiera un prólogo a su trabajo. Da la sensación de que estaba escribiendo un Best-Seller en vez de algo de carácter privado. Él no pretendía que nadie supiera esto.

- Cierto. Pero olvidas detalles sobre su carácter orgulloso.Seguro pensaba que nadie conseguiría obtenerlo, pero que si alguien llegaba hasta esta información y la descifraba, sería digno de compartir parte de sus conocimientos.

Draco fue quien calló ahora. Estaba extrañado. Ella estaba demasiado rara, con una cortesía forzada que no le hacía ningún bien.

- Pero esto es fabuloso. Aquí debe haber información sobre cómo elaborar cada una de las sub-pociones… quizás alguna de ellas ayude a los heridos de la explosión de hoy –dijo la castaña sin pensar-.

- ¡Por fin vuelves a ser tú Granger!

- ¡Qué te pasa ahora! – "_Respira hondo Hermione, respira hondo_" –se dijo-.

- ¿Ya estás pensando en ayudar a lo pobrecitos heridos de hoy, no? Debes de estar frustrada al no ver tu foto en los periódicos, rodeada de tus amigos… Qué cosas, eh! Tu durmiendo después de nuestra apasionada noche en la discoteca y el mundo en peligro sin la tropa fantástica de siempre!

- No estaba durmiendo imbécil! Una amiga está gravemente herida! Yo estaba en el callejón cuando explotaron las cargas!

- …

- ¡Mi intención no es sólo salvarla a ella, sino también extermina a las ratas causantes del desastre! Lo que ha pasado…

- Shh. Calla un momento.

El rubio tenía una expresión divertida mientras discutían. Por fin la había hecho reaccionar. Pero de pronto todo había cambiado.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y movió la de la castaña hasta que quedó frente a él. Entonces se agachó y colocó sus manos en los reposa-brazos de la silla de Hermione.

- Por qué no me lo dijiste. Qué tipo de irresponsables no vuelven a su casa después de una noche de juerga así –estaba muy serio…-.

… y Hermione estaba en shock. Cómo se atrevía a regañarla! Estaba admitiendo que sabía lo del ataque…. o que de cualquier forma era una irresponsabilidad llegar tarde a casa? Que tontería era esa? Se creía su padre o qué? Y por qué estaba tan serio?

- No tengo que darte ninguna explicación sobre lo que hago, Malfoy –dijo seca-.

- Claro que sí, cielo.

- No me llames así.

- Te he llamado muchas cosas más y no te han molestado.

- Y qué tenía de malo que yo estuviera allí? Yo no sabía nada! Acaso tu sí y por eso debía de habértelo dicho?

- Claro que no, Granger.

Ella había estado en el callejón Diagón. Hacía sólo unas horas que había corrido grave peligro, incluso de muerte. Apareció en su cabeza la imagen de Hermione herida, en una cama de hospital y le produjo un mareo extraño que comenzaba a serle conocido.

* * *

_Y… FIN!_

_En este caso no os adelanto nada del nuevo capítulo, así todo lo que pase será sorpresa! Así que para cualquier comentario, botón de "go" que está justo abajo!. XD_

_Besos!_


	12. Rivales

_Otra vez comienzo disculpándome por el retraso. Pero es que entre semana me es imposible escribir y sólo tengo huecos el fin de semana. Os aseguro que estudiar no me gusta más que escribir XD, pero la obligación es la obligación._

_Miles de gracias por vuestra paciencia y comprensión._

_Muchos besos a Hanna, silviota, pumuky, Kawaii Susuwatari, Menfis, Miss Boop y oromalfoy y gracias a todos los que leéis la historia.

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 12: Rivales**_

Una semana más de trabajo… y la poción VT no revelaba nada. Después de lo avanzado por Hermione, ese pequeño empujón, sólo tenían frases sueltas. Las hojas no estaban numeradas y buscar una aguja en un pajar hubiera sido más sencillo. La chica esperaba esperanzada encontrar algo para neutralizar el veneno que tenía hospitalizada a Katie, que no mejoraba y se mantenía estable, lo cual no era una gran noticia. Además el trabajo se hacía interminable, parecía que las tardes en la mansión Malfoy duraban meses.

Obviamente, peleaba con Draco, lo contrario era inevitable. Pero mucho menos que lo que se consideraría normal entre ellos, se distanciaba de él, porque sentía que volvía a estar delante del mortífago que vio renacer en el callejón Diagón con Nott. Y eso a veces la asustaba. Había formado en su mente escabrosas teorías, a cual más descabellada.

Se lo imaginaba con sus amigos rebeldes, planeando seducirla para conseguir su ayuda, esperando que la validez del contrato firmado acabara para también acabar con ella. Era una sangre sucia, principal "enemigo" de los mortífagos.

No obstante, él hacia gala de unas excelentes dotes de actuación. Desde que apareció en su vida de nuevo, no la había insultado ni una vez por culpa de su sangre. Ni una vez. No había escuchado de sus labios pretensiones sobre su pureza…

Es más, su calidad como actor lo había echo parecer preocupado por ella. Y de forma muy convincente. Cuando se enteró que estuvo en el centro del ataque, le cambió la expresión por completo.

En otra ocasión, se hubiera extrañado. Hubiera pensado que estaba interesado en ella (y llegados a este punto de la deducción, se reía de sus propias tonterías). El rubio criticándola, pero evitando hacerlo por cualquier cosa relacionada con su sangre sucia, preocupado por ella, deseoso de ella… también fingió eso? se puede fingir una pasión casi palpable?

Así que la castaña aumentaba crecientemente su enfado y delante de él intentaba portarse como un bloque de hielo, como alguien profesional que no tiene relación ninguna con su socio.

Por si fuera poco, los giratiempos no dejaban de darle problemas. Después del susto "_oh-dios-mio-nos-han-atacado-los-mortífagos"_, todo volvió a una rara rutina que incluía para ella arreglar los dichosos aparatos. Debía encajar a mano cada pequeña pieza, realizar con precisión complicados encantamientos… Les estaba cogiendo manía. Le parecían una tarea extra a todos sus problemas. Como un castigo.

Afortunadamente, ahora disfrutaba de un descanso de media mañana. Estaba sentada sola, en una mesa. Removía con un bastoncito de plástico un insulso café de máquina -_¿por qué café, si no me gusta el café?_-. Justo entonces se sentó alguien delante. Con ella.

- ¿Qué haces tan sola?

* * *

Harry estaba preocupado y se sentía muy presionado. A pesar de eso, encontrar a los responsables del desastre era algo personal. Había sufrido toda su vida: la muerte de sus padres, sus enfrentamientos a Voldemort, la pérdida de Sirius, Dumbledore… todo se lo habían arrebatado. Y ahora que parecía que iban a vivir algo de paz, que él iba a poder disfrutar de la vida, pasarla con Ginny…

- Hola George –saludó-.

Se había dirigido a la tienda de los gemelos, necesitaba hablarles.

- Buenas Harry. Ahora mismo estoy contigo. ¿Sabes algo de Katie?

- No hay noticias. Me gustaría hablar a solas con…

- Fred no está. Espera un momento y charlamos.

El local no estaba muy abarrotado. Habían empleado los días post-ataque en restaurar los daños que se habían provocado. Inspeccionó curioso la mercancía expuesta en los estantes: desde luego los hermanos eran una fuente de ideas, se notaba que estaban a gusto con su trabajo. Todas las cajas tenían colores llamativos, "_Será para atraer clientes_" –pensó mientras contemplaba su cicatriz reflejada en un envoltorio color rojo sangre.

Al cabo de unos minutos George le dio en el hombro, indicándole que lo siguiera. Fueron a la trastienda, lugar en que ya había estado años atrás, en su primera visita al negocio.

- Tú dirás –el pelirrojo se sentó esperando oírlo-.

- ¿Aquí no nos oye nadie, cierto?

- Habla tranquilo, señor importante –le guiño un ojo divertido-.

- Hay algo que no encaja. Hemos peinado el callejón Diagón buscando algún indicio, prueba, algo… y estamos con las manos vacías y con San Mungo esperando noticias sobre el antídoto al veneno. Estoy extrañado. Tiene que haber un soplón, alguien tiene que ayudar a los rebeldes desde dentro… supongo.

No esperaba respuesta, así que siguió hablando.

- No quiero fiarme de nadie. Vamos a trabajar en equipo. Espero vuestra colaboración y la de vuestros productos. Vamos a iniciar una investigación por nuestra cuenta. Ya he hablado con Ron, Neville, Luna…

- ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

* * *

Hermione ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para ver a su interlocutor. Conocía de sobra la voz. Se acabó tranquilamente el café.

- Qué haces aquí? No tendrías que estar trabajando?

- Exacto. Tendría. Pero no hay mucho que hacer hoy y me he tomado un descanso voluntario para venir a verte. No se te nota bien. Entiendo que toda la población en general este triste por el ataque, pero tú estás… rara, apagada.

Efectivamente, la castaña tenía muy mala cara. Ojala pudiera reunir en ese momento a sus amigos y contarles todo, pero no era posible. El contrato que ella misma redactó la tenía atada de pies y manos.

- Venga, anímate. Te esperaré y nos iremos los dos a comer por ahí. ¿Quieres?

La chica no contestó. Tenía un mal día y estaba de mal humor por todo y con todos. Sólo se levantó dispuesta a volver al trabajo.

- No sé… tengo toda la tarde ocupada, estoy cansada y…

La tomó cariñosamente del brazo.

- A un chico tan estupendo y solicitado como yo, rechazarle una invitación, supone un golpe bajo para su orgullo.

¿Sería cosa de familia? Tenía encanto natural. Si no fuera porque lo conocía desde… desde siempre.

- Ja,ja,ja… de acuerdo. Tú ganas –cedió resignada-. Nos vemos aquí en un par de horas Fred.

* * *

Ron comía en el restaurante del hospital. Había estado hablando con los médicos. Quería conocer el alcance real del veneno.

Las rocas usadas por los rebeldes eran de gran tamaño, y al explotar se dividieron en trozos más pequeños. Algunos con más veneno impregnado, otros con menos, o incluso trozos libres de esa fina película que los envolviera.

Ellos habían tenido suerte, les habían alcanzado rocas "limpias", pero parecía que Katie ya había recibido veneno por todos.

Harry ya comprobó la autoría de los mortífagos. Quedaba lo más difícil: identificarlos y mandarlos a Azkaban –él los mataría a todos en ese mismo instante-. Un veneno que no tenía antídoto, o cuyo antídoto estaba extinguido desde hacia años, viene a ser lo mismo. Un golpe genial. No había solución al problema. Las víctimas podían quedar así para siempre.

Por lo menos saber que volverían a estar juntos contra el común enemigo era un alivio, una brizna de esperanza. El trío de oro nuevamente unido, y con los inigualables refuerzos de exmiembros de ED. Dicho así, parecía que eran invencibles… pero no lo eran. Había que activarse ya. El problema era, por dónde empezar?

Pasó aburrido el tenedor por el plato ya vació. Hacía sólo unos días estaba sana, bien…

_Y lo seguía entre el barullo de luces, personas y ruidos de la discoteca. Iban tomados de la mano para no perderse. Se pusieron sendos abrigos y salieron al exterior._

_Anduvieron algunos metros en silencio. Hablar hubiera sido absurdo en cualquier caso, estaban todavía con los oídos taponados por la música de "Multijugos"._

_El pelirrojo paró en un portal, a sólo unos metros del local. Comenzaron a hablar mientras entraban y subían a un determinado piso. Tal y como se hubiera esperado, todo estaba en el más profundo silencio. Sólo las escaleras crujían bajo su peso._

_- ¿Y esto Ron?_

_- Trabajo –sonrió-. Bueno, no exactamente. Aquí vive un amigo, Mac, y me pidió como favor personal que viniera. Cree que tiene un boggart, encerrado por equivocación en un armario trastero. Y como estábamos aquí tan cerca…_

_No había ningún boggart allí. La verdad es que, efectivamente el piso era de un amigo al que el auror había hecho un favor en el pasado. A cambio de ese favor le pidió usarlo aquella noche unas horas. Mac no estaría allí aquel mes._

_Era extremadamente tímido, pero con Katie era distinto. Por algún repentino instinto nacido de a saber dónde, su subconsciente tenía casi claro que le correspondería. Disfrutaba con toda la tortura previa, jugando... Nunca había controlado de aquella forma la situación. Y eso que la chica se resistía a lo evidente. Tenía carácter._

_- Siéntate, vengo en un momen… ¡no! No enciendas la luz._

_Lo miró contrariada._

_- No queremos alertar a nuestro cambiante amigo de la presencia de extraños en casa._

_Salió por la puerta del pequeño salón y recorrió el pasillo. Ella ya no le veía. Fue a la cocina y tomó dos copas y una botella. Excelente. Todo estaba pensado para aquella noche. Y hasta hora seguía el rumbo previsto. Casi tatareaba mientras volvía a la habitación._

_Pese a que estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, apoyó un hombro en la pared y esperó su mirada. Cuando llegó, sonrió seguro y arqueó las cejas enseñándole lo que tenía entre manos, esperando aprobación para su idea._

_Más silencio total, y como respuesta la chica palmeó un lugar a su lado._

_Una vez sentados, se dispusieron a brindar._

_- Brindemos por…-comenzó él-._

- … _por el boggart que acabas de eliminar!_

_- ¿Boggart?... ¡Claro! Sí, pero verás, ese no es un buen motivo para brindar, no crees?_

_- Bueno, en tal caso brindemos por ¡la buena noche que hemos vivido!_

_- Tampoco._

_- ¿No?_

_- No. Brindemos por la buena noche que nos queda por vivir… ¡chin-chin!_

_Ron se había decidido a echar todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Todas: ases, comodines… todo. La miraba de frente, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá: una mano sujetando su cabeza y otra con la copa._

_- ¿Por vivir…? –preguntó tentativamente-._

_- Claro, la noche es joven aún –se acercó a ella un poco más-. Verás –y justo entonces le quitó la bebida de las manos y la dejó junto con la suya en una mesa cercana-. Verás, estos días has estado huyendo de mí…_

_- ¿De ti? –"_¿desde cuándo me he vuelto tan tímida, insegura…?"_-._

_- Sí, de mi. Justo desde la noche en que casi te besé._

_Eso había sido una bomba atómica. No sólo por lo directo que había sido, sino porque mientras lo decía había comenzado a acariciarle la mejilla, tal y como había hecho momentos atrás en la discoteca._

_- Ron, hay algo que tú no sabes…_

_- Pues dímelo._

_- Es que…_

_- Ajam… -ahora la mano que estaba en su cara, descendía por su cuello, subía y bajaba y el calor que emitía se le iba quedando marcado como un tatuaje-._

_- He hecho algo muy malo…_

_- Vaya, que pena… -se atrevió a ir un poco más allá. Mientras su mano seguía rozándola, le dio un beso en la cara, luego otro demasiado cerca de su oído, luego otro en el cuello… todo con una tranquilidad desgarrante, como si cada uno fuera el último que fuera a dar en su vida._

_- No, Ron ,... es sobre Hermione… yo no debía haberlo hecho sin su permiso…_

_- Yo también hago cosas sin que me den permiso._

_- ¿Sí?_

_La abrazó para acercarla totalmente. Susurró a su oído:_

_- Te pondré un ejemplo…_

_Por fin la besó en los labios. Y sintió estallar burbujas al notar que era la chica la que profundizaba el contacto.

* * *

_

Hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione no salía con un chico y estaba tranquila y relajada. Vale, quizás era porque ese chico era amigo de toda la vida y un bromista empedernido. Pese a todo, los años habían hecho madurar a Fred. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían, pero ya sabía ponerse serio en los momentos oportunos y tener conversaciones igualmente serias… aunque solo fuera de vez en cuando.

Además, no le importaba reconocer que ambos eran muy guapos. En ningún momento le extrañó verlos tan bien acompañados la noche de la discoteca. Menos Percy, que era anti-Weasley total, el resto de los hermanos eran hombres con los que merecía pasar un rato.

Después de ir a comer, habían estado jugando al billar en un pub muggle que conocía la castaña. Y las horas pasaban tan rápido…

- Bueno, es hora de irnos. George debe estar echándome de menos –rió-.

- Es muy probable. Has dejado solo a tu doble hoy.

Salieron a la calle bromeando, tonteando, cogidos de la cintura.

- Tampoco será para tanto. Entre semana no estamos muy ocupados.

- Entiendo.

- Además esta tarde él tenía una cita, no me habrá echado de menos…

- Claro, seguro que no te… -paró en seco-.

Malfoy! Su cita diaria con Malfoy! Eran ya las nueve de la noche! Se le había olvidado por completo!

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el pelirrojo-.

- No… quiero decir… sí. Tenía una cita de trabajo con un compañero. Tenemos tarea acumulada…

- …que imagino que es de carácter secreto y no puedes hablarme sobre el mismo.

- Exacto. Dios… como he podido olvidarme…

- Date un respiro, no es para tanto. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

* * *

Paseaba por los jardines de su mansión. Llevaba toda la tarde avanzando traducción de la poción VT. Él sólo. Esperando que llegará su flamante compañera. Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más enfadado. ¡Draco Malfoy plantado! Jamás, nunca, nadie había osado hacerle algo así. Y una insignificante niñata se lo permitía, ni siquiera mandaba lechuza para avisar. No.

Después de horas estudiando aquellos pergaminos y de dar por hecho que ella no iba a venir salió a refrescarse.

Decidió darse unos minutos para tranquilizarse y no dejar que le dominara…. ¡EL TREMENDO ENFADO QUE TENÍA!

Dos vueltas a su casa después, tuvo por fin claro qué es lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Entraron en casa de Hermione risueños y divertidos. Todo el camino lo habían hecho riéndose por los chistes de Fred.

- Pasa, pasa. Siéntate un momento. Voy a dejar unos papeles en el dormitorio y te traigo algo de comer.

Abrió de un portazo su habitación y dejó el abrigo y la carpeta que llevaba tirados de cualquier forma sobre una silla. De un rápido vistazo comprobó que todo estuviera en su sitio: la ventana cerrada, Crookshanks tumbado cerca de su escritorio, Draco en su cama dormido… todo normal.

Un momento…

…

Salió lo más silenciosamente posible de su cuarto y volvió con el pelirrojo.

- Fred. Vas a tener que marcharte ya. Me ha llegado una lechuza – _¡y qué lechuza!_- directa a mi cuarto del ministerio. Tengo trabajo.

- …

- Lo siento mucho. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Pero esto es muy urgente.

- Está bien. A cambio sólo te pediré una cosa.

- Dime.

- Que aceptes otra invitación a comer –rió travieso-.

- ¿Nunca cambiarás, eh?

Él sólo le guiñó un ojo.

- Cuídate preciosa.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió del piso sin mirar atrás.

"_Fred está intentando ligar conmigo? Me estoy volviendo definitivamente loca?"_ se echó sobre la silla más cercana y se paso una mano por el cabello con intención de peinarlo un poco.

Encendió despreocupada la televisión, pero no había nada interesante que ver. Al cabo de un rato, cuando se tranquilizó y antes de quedarse dormida viendo anuncios de cereales, decidió que ya era hora de cambiarse de ropa y acostarse en su cama…

Draco! Se le había olvidado completamente! Salió casi volando de la habitación y no llegó a la puerta sin chocar con una pared y caer al suelo.

"_Maldita pared_".

- Deberías tener más cuidado, no crees?

- Malfoy…

La "maldita pared" con la que había chocado era el rubio, que ya se había despertado y escuchado ruidos provenientes del comedor. Se levantó para ver qué pasaba y supuso que la castaña ya estaba en casa. Al llegar, habían tropezado y ahora ella estaba en el suelo.

- ¿Qué asunto tan importante te ha hecho renunciar a tu cita conmigo?

- ¿Cómo has logrado entrar en mi casa?

- Yo he preguntado primero, Granger.

Estaba muy enfadado. Se le notaba. No había dicho "cielo" ni una sola vez y si las miradas mataran, los ojos grises la habrían mandando al infierno de una sola ojeada.

Después de levantarse del suelo y frotarse la zona dolorida, tomó asiento en el sofá. Él hizo lo mismo al poco a su lado.

- Se me olvidó.

- Eso es todo? Se te olvidó? Qué mierda de excusa es esa?

- No es una excusa, imbécil. Es la verdad. Si mi única ocupación fuera trabajar y ver como los elfos limpian mi casa no se me habría olvidado. Pero resulta que yo tengo una amiga en el hospital, un piso que llevar y mucho más trabajo que tú.

- Ni se te ocurra Granger. Ni se te ocurra. Hoy no has venido por qué no te ha dado la gana. Así que concédeme el derecho de estar enfadado a mí.

- ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Tienes fama de sabelotodo pero no es para tanto. La última vez que me hiciste aparecer en tu dormitorio a la fuerza, olvidaste quitar los hechizos que desactivaste para dejarme entrar. Aproveché eso y me aparecí aquí hace unas horas. Como no aparecías me tumbé en tu cama ha esperar. Tardabas mucho y me quedé dormido.

- Pues ya puedes irte.

- Ni hablar. Tu piso es muy confortable. Me apetece ver la televisión.

- ¿Sabes lo que es la televisión?

- Por supuesto, Granger. Que sea sangre pura no significa que sea un ignorante. Nunca la he visto y me apetece.

- ¡Pero yo estoy cansada!

- Te aguantas. Vamos, compórtate como una perfecta anfitriona. Además tenemos que hablar. Tengo que contarte los avances que he hecho hoy sin ti.

El rubio había encontrado la sección referida al veneno que afectaba a Katie. Había estructurado parte de los pergaminos para conseguir saber con más rapidez a qué se refería cada uno.

- Lo malo es que el antídoto está definitivamente extinguido. Pero he pensado que podríamos ir al ministerio a buscarlo. Al pequeño mundo que descubrimos. Allí vi muchas especies que nosotros consideramos desaparecidas y…

- ¿Tú también te diste cuenta? –dijo la chica mientras bostezaba-.

- Sí. En fin, te digo que…

- ¿Por qué has buscado información para salvar a mi amiga? –otro bostezo, y se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos involuntariamente-.

"_Touche_"-pensó- "_y yo qué sé Granger, se supone que estoy enfadado contigo_".

- Porque tú no hubieras dejado de dar la lata hasta conseguirlo. Sólo he acelerado el trabajo, y de paso evito tener que soportarte amargada por algo que a mi me da igual. Cuando antes se solucione, antes estarás dispuesta a trabajar y a rendir más.

- ¿Por qué mortífago? Ahora pareces inofensivo… -lo decía prácticamente dormida ya-.

- Hoy estás muy rarita -lo dijo más para sí mismo-. Pero no te librarás. Mañana traducirás aburridos pergaminos tú sola, entiendes?

- …

- ¿Granger?

Respiraba rítmicamente con los ojos cerrados, echada cerca de él en el sofá. Estaba dormida.

Al rubio le dio otro ataque de ira, pero se tranquilizó en unos minutos. La tomó en brazos, rabiando consigo mismo por su comportamiento absurdo y un olor a perfume masculino le nubló los sentidos. No cabía duda. Ella había pasado la tarde con un hombre.

La dejó en su cama y volvió a la mansión.

_"¿En qué maldito momento tuvo el destino que unirnos, cielo?"_

* * *

_En fin, qué tal? os ha gustado? sí? no? me gustaría saberlo!. :D_

_BESOS!_


	13. De regreso

_Me ha gustado muchísimo escribir este capítulo. Esta lleno de pequeños detalles que pasan inadvertidos, pero que son cruciales para el resto de la historia. Hay muchas pistas escondidas aquí. XD_

_Mil gracias por leer mi historia a todos, y un besote grandísimo para silviota, miss boop, oromalfoy, hanna, menfis y pumuky._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Capítulo 13: De regreso**_

Estaban todos reunidos en el piso de Harry. Los mismos que fueron a Multijugos y vivieron el ataque. Amigos que confiaban entre sí, un grupo cerrado. Además del moreno, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, los gemelos, Neville y Luna.

No había líder entre ellos. Pero si es cierto que explícitamente, el jefe de los aurores llevaba ese cargo. Él fue quien comenzó a hablar.

- Con casi todos he hablado ya –estaba muy serio-. Katie está grave, sufriendo sin conocer a fecha de hoy la cura para su mal. Os puedo asegurar que la investigación que lleva a cabo el ministerio, en la cual me encuentro obviamente implicado, no tiene pinta de llegar muy lejos.

Todos tenían rostros sombríos. Ver a su amiga en el hospital, viva, pero inconsciente y cada vez más pálida. Los días que pasaban, sumaban horas de contacto con el veneno sobre su cuerpo.

- Tiene que haber un infiltrado. Alguien que colabore con los exmortífagos desde dentro. No se me ocurre otra opción. Propongo que busquemos a los culpables de la masacre, solos, los que estamos hoy aquí.

- Creo que ninguno dejaría que te llevarás tú sólo el honor de arreglar este entuerto, no? –espetó George sonriente-.

- Cuenta con los Weasley –ahora habló Ron-.

- Y con Longbottom.

- Y Lovegood.

- Y Granger. Tú dinos qué tienes en mente y destrozaremos a esos retrasados uno por uno.

Se miraron sonriendo.

Más animado, siguió hablando.

- Estoy seguro que Nott es el jefe de los rebeldes. Si tuviera pruebas para demostrarlo ya estaría entre rejas, pero desgraciadamente no es así. Sabemos algunas cosas más. ¿Ron?

- Conocer la procedencia del veneno y de las rocas usadas podría ser un principio interesante del que obtener pistas. El primero es una sustancia muy rara y difícil de encontrar. Su obtención está controlada por la ley, lo que nos hace suponer que fue conseguida de forma clandestina.

- Hay lugares conocidos en el mundo que trafican con su venta –dijo Neville-.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Se sabe muy poco, pero creo recordar haber leído algo sobre eso en un número del Profeta atrasado. No es una fuente muy fiable de información, cierto. Pero…

- Bien. Tenemos algunos nombres –prosiguió Harry-. Luchamos contra un grupo de magos jóvenes en su mayoría. Los más allegados a Nott son algunos conocidos íntimos de Dumstrang. Sviatoslav, Rurik y Ratislav, tres hermanos no mortífagos pero sospechosos de ayudar al grupo de Voldemort de forma directa en la guerra.

Miraban al moreno sin perderse ni una palabra.

- Para ponernos en contacto volveremos a usar los galeones que hechizó Hermione en quinto. Pero necesitó que hagas unos nuevos –dijo mirándola-, porque los antiguos implican a todos los integrantes de ED que podrían enterarse de nuestras reuniones. Nos veremos en mi casa. Nadie sospechará de ver juntos a amigos de toda la vida viniendo a visitarnos a Ginny a mí. Somos un grupo pequeño, así que no podemos dividirnos en exceso para trabajar. Aún así por ahora, quiero a alguien ayudando a Hermione con los galeones. Es necesario que estén cuanto antes.

- Seré yo. Estoy trabajando en algo parecido para la tienda y podré aportar mejoras –dijo Fred sonriendo, mientras pasaba un brazo sobre la chica que estaba a su lado. Nadie se extrañó de la muestra de cariño.

- De acuerdo. Ron y yo intentaremos saber algo más sobre el veneno o las rocas. Neville y Luna encargaros de los "amigos" de Nott: buscad información sobre ellos. George tú quedas encargado de la fabricación de armas para nosotros. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Como Fred estará con Herm; Ginny tú ayudarás a tu hermano en la tienda con lo que yo le he pedido.

Diez minutos después, cada uno volvía a su casa con la agradable sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto, con la gente correcta. Y en unos pocos más, cierta castaña saldría de la misma para ir a la Mansión Malfoy.

Draco la había dejado durmiendo la noche anterior en casa. Cuando chocó con él en su salón estaba furioso como pocas veces lo vio. Pero su humor fue mejorando en el transcurso de la conversación.

Suspiró. Se avergonzaba, intentaba ocultarlo, era un posible mortífago activo… pero cada vez que estaban juntos en la misma habitación era consciente de su propio cuerpo de una forma profunda. Nunca había sido así, y se preguntaba repetidamente si otra persona lograría hacerla sentir como hizo él. Todo era intenso: odio o pasión. Costaba estar impasible delante del hombre que la había tocado de esa manera…

Suspiró de nuevo. Recordó a Fred. La vida resultaría mucho más sencilla si le gustara algún hermano Weasley. Por lo pronto, tendría a la familia del "novio" en el bolsillo. Hasta sus padres, dentistas muggles, estarían contentos con esa decisión.

A veces exculpaba al rubio. Imaginaba teorías que lo salvaban de ser… justo lo que era. Podría haber estado hablando con Theodore sólo porque fueron compañeros de casa en Hogwarts. Aunque fuera el mismo día del ataque. Aunque fuera oculto tras una capucha y con el principal sospechoso de la explosión rebelde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Volvió a hundir su cuerpo bajo el agua. Aún quedaban horas para que llegara la castaña. No estaba celoso, pero la idea de que no fuera a su cita diaria porque estuvo con un hombre… con otro que no era él. Solo imaginarlo tensaba sus músculos. El maldito sentimiento masculino de que era suya después de hacerle el amor le martilleaba las sienes. Con quién habría estado? Por qué después estaba tan cansada que prácticamente se durmió en sus brazos?

Salió a tomar aire con el que llenar sus pulmones. El agua de la piscina cubierta estaba a una temperatura ideal. Estar allí nadando lo relajaba. Era su forma de hacer ejercicio, de mantenerse. Eso y montar en escoba.

La construcción que lo envolvía todo era una firme pero delgada estructura con típica forma de casa, cerrada herméticamente por cristales que hacían que estar allí fuera como estar al aire libre por la visión que proporcionaban. Sobre las transparentes paredes, miles de enredaderas, que actuaban como una cortina natural. Solo el techo estaba completamente despejado. Tumbado boca arriba veía las nubes cruzar el cielo, el día estaba encapotado.

"_Falta poco para la Navidad." _–se dijo-.

Sus oídos estaban tapados por agua, y eso le impedía escuchar cualquier tipo ruido, sólo el del propio líquido chocando contra su cuerpo, lamiéndole la piel con suaves olas. Se sentía tranquilo y en paz estando allí.

Abrió los ojos. Había empezado a llover y las gotas de lluvia resbalaban en el techo, delante suya. Eran tan real que le parecía sentirlas sobre sí mismo. De hecho, las sentía…

Sonrió. Echó los brazos hacia atrás con fuerza, desapareció bajó la superficie y emergió cerca del borde de la piscina, apoyándose sobre el mismo. Sus orbes grises apuntaban a la puerta de la estancia.

- Si quieres chapotear conmigo, sólo tienes que decírmelo. Lanzarme agua sobre la cara con una manguera es muy poco sutil.

- Malfoy! Te estaba gritando y no me hacías caso!

- ¿Volvemos a las andadas? Gritar de esa forma mi nombre cada vez que me ves debe ser muy placentero, siempre lo haces…

- ¿Sabes que hora es?

Se miró a sí mismo de arriba a abajo.

- Obvio que no llevo reloj, cielo. Estoy prácticamente desnudo y puedo demostrarlo…

Ella simplemente miró hacia el cielo, como buscando comprensión y paciencia divinas.

- He llegado hace más de un cuarto de hora… ¿y dónde estabas tú? Jugando en el agua como un niño pequeño mientras yo te buscaba por este laberinto…

- ¿Registrando entre mis cosas?

La verdad es que era muy divertido enfadar a Hermione. Y pensaba torturarla un poquito más. Ahora estaba con él en su casa, y no con el imbécil que la secuestraba de sus encuentros diarios. Fuera quien fuera dicho imbécil.

- No soy de ese tipo de personas.

- De que tipo de personas eres, cielo? Del que faltan a un compromiso laboral por estar tonteando como una quinceañera con el primer chico que te cruzas?

- ¿Y tú qué sabes, dragón?

- Mucho… leona.

Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilarse mientras el rubio la miraba risueño.

Volvió a abrirlos e inmediatamente sintió el impulso de agarrarse a lo más cercano para no salir corriendo. Intentó mantener la compostura ante semejante… espectáculo.

Draco había salido elegantemente de la piscina. Se pasaba una pequeña toalla por el pelo, que quedó salvajemente despeinado. Miles de gotas resbalaban por todo su cuerpo. Caían por su cuello; paseaban entre sus pectorales; definían los músculos de los brazos, que se tensaban y contraían mientras frotaba su cabello; resbalan hasta acumularse en el ombligo, se colaban descaradas fuera y dentro de su bañador para por fin acabar el sensual recorrido rozando sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo.

"_Merlín! De dónde ha sacado eso que se hace llamar bañador? Para el efecto que produce bien podría bañarse completamente desnudo…_" Claro que este pensamiento no hizo sino empeorar la situación mental y física de la chica.

"_Piensa algo antierótico: Draco dormido en tu cama… ¡NO! …Draco invitándome a compartir el jacuzzi con él… ¡NO! …Draco… no por dios Hermione: a-n-t-i-e-r-ó-t-i-c-o! no puede ser tan difícil. _"

Aunque por lo visto sí que lo era, y ver como ahora abría el grifo de una ducha cercana no ayudaba nada. "_Me las vas a pagar, bomboncito_".

- Qué haces ahora, maldita sea! Tenemos mucho que hacer! – estaba muy nerviosa. Quería salir de allí lo antes posible-.

Le guiñó un ojo, perfectamente consciente de la sensación que provocaba.

- Nada raro, leona. Me ducho para quitarme el cloro del agua. Es algo muy normal. ¿Te pasa algo?

Claro que sí. Antes eran gotas, pero ahora chorros de agua eran los que hacían brillar su cuerpo, y la chica creía que lo que estaba pensando en esos instantes debía ser ilegal en algunos países.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brandon caminaba solitario y taciturno por la calle. Se pasó una mano por los rizos rubios.

Había estado hablando con Nott. Después de su eficacia en el ataque rebelde, subió de escalafón. Pero no todo estaba conseguido. El slytherin confiaba más en él, aunque no del todo. Aún quedaban miles de secretos que no le había contado nadie, detalles que conocía al oír trozos entrecortados de conversaciones de compañeros…

Escuchaba atento al jefe. Por ahora, durante unas semanas al menos, debían estar ocultos y no realizar actividad alguna. Cualquier pequeño descuido haría que les cayeran encima todos los del ministerio.

Pasado ese tiempo, debían empezar de nuevo a maquinar algo. Hacer saber a la comunidad mágica sus condiciones y amenazar con un nuevo ataque si no se cumplían.

Andaba cada vez más deprisa hasta que llegó a casa. Una vez allí, se cambió de ropa y fue a su habitación, tras asegurarse que estaba solo.

Necesitaba comprobar algo. Abrió un armario escondido secretamente en una pared tras murmurar algunas palabras.

Lo que escondía allí era de carácter extremadamente secreto. Miró el contenido silenciosamente mientras sonreía malicioso.

"_Excelente_" –dijo, con una voz que no parecía la suya-.

Entonces sintió algo de dolor. Pero ya sabía que iba a sucederle y no se preocupó, ni mostró sensación alguna en su rostro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Sav y Gennut. Sav el potente veneno y Gennut el no menos eficaz antídoto._"

- ¿Esto es lo que has encontrado, Malfoy?

Después del "episodio" de la piscina, la chica sugirió volver lo más pronto posible al trabajo. Se pusieron manos a la obra en el estudio, como siempre. Allí comenzó a leer sobre lo que fuera que tenía a Katie hospitalizada.

- En los pergaminos de Voldemort no hay mucha información. Simplemente aparecían los nombres de ambas sustancias, sin darles mayor importancia.

- ¿Cómo sabes que son las que usaron los mortífagos?

- Al no aparecer prácticamente nada en los pergaminos de la poción VT, decidí averiguar qué eran exactamente antes de seguir traduciendo. Los efectos son los mismos. Yo estuve también en el callejón el día del ataque y vi algunas rocas impregnadas. El aspecto del veneno es el mismo que el que aparece en los libros. Sólo que entonces no sabía lo que era. Es una sustancia extremadamente rara y conseguir aunque sea unos gramos es caro, costoso e ilegal.

- Estuviste allí el día de la explosión? Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- No me lo has preguntado, cielo.

- ¿Y qué hacías tú allí?

- Mis tareas como inefable no te atañen y tengo la obligación de no contártelas –mintió tranquilo-.

- ¿Cómo inefable? No digas tonterías, tu trabajo está almacenando informes, yo misma…

- No creas que todo lo que hago es eso.

Mentía. Seguro. Pero lo hacía tan bien que verdaderamente parecía que no tenía implicación alguna con los rebeldes, una coartada perfecta.

- Busqué en algunos libros –siguió el rubio-. Y esto es lo que encontré. Son datos prácticamente privilegiados, muchos de los volúmenes de los que los obtuve son exclusivos de la colección Malfoy –acabó, orgulloso-.

La chica leyó sin hacerle mucho caso.

"_Las dos sustancias se obtienen de la savia y hojas de los árboles con el mismo nombre. Para su recolección debe esperarse a la tercera noche de luna creciente de cada mes. Entonces se procederá a hacer una o dos pequeñas incisiones en el tronco, colocando algún pequeño recipiente para recoger el producto…_"

"_Los árboles del Sav y el del Gennut son iguales en forma y aspecto. La diferencia la encontramos en sus hojas. Las del primero, las que producen el veneno tienen los nervios de su parte posterior color rojo sangre, mientras que las del segundo son azul añil. Podemos imaginarnos una hoja verde normal, pero a darle la vuelta veremos estas ramificaciones cromadas características…_"

"_A finales de la Baja Edad Media se comenzó a explotar de forma exagerada. En las vendettas entre familias ricas se desorbitó su uso. Para una pequeña cantidad de veneno en el cuerpo es necesaria al menos el doble de antídoto y eso hizo descender la cantidad de árboles Gennut de forma alarmante, hasta su completa extinción siglos después…" _

"_El Sav desaparece bajo el efecto del antídoto elaborado con las hojas del Gennut, pero no los daños producidos por él, que son difícilmente reversibles. Introducido en el cuerpo, destroza lentamente, provocando distintas patologías según el mago afectado. Por eso es necesaria rapidez al aplicar el antídoto…_"

Procesaba datos en su mente aterrada. Según lo que ponía allí, era posible que los afectados por la explosión no se recuperasen nunca, o no del todo. Eso es horrible y estremecedor. El nudo en el estómago provocado por la inmensa tristeza, se sumaba al odio y la impotencia ante los rebeldes. Al menos ya habían tomado cartas en el asunto.

Draco la miraba serio. Seguro que estaba pensando en su amiga herida.

- En vez de quedarte ahí, lo mejor sería que fuéramos pensando como entrar al ministerio esta noche, cielo.

- Esta noche? Ya?

- ¿Para cuando dejarlo sino? La chica esa que te tiene preocupada…

- Katie. Katie Milhat.

Él pareció sorprendido al escuchar el nombre. Pero disimuló rápido y siguió hablando:

-… la chica esa está muy mal, y como has podido leer la rapidez es importante a la hora de aplicar el _Gennut_. Aún nos falta saber cómo preparar exactamente el antídoto, pero por lo pronto podríamos ir a por el material necesario.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Konrad Dugden intentaba inútilmente encontrar línea telefónica. En lo alto de las montañas alemanas, en pleno frío invernal rara vez podía comunicarse por ese método. Vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, de dos habitaciones y con escasas comunidades. Era el último Dugden, por lo tanto el negocio familiar le pertenecía casi desde que nació. Estaba soltero y pasaba el medio siglo. La soledad había tornado con el paso del tiempo su carácter en uno un tanto huraño. En el pueblo más cercano –situado a las faldas de la montaña- no lo conocían mucho. Los alimentos y ropas que necesita Konrad le llegaban siempre por correo y no debía preocuparse de salir del hogar.

No se sentía mal por su aislamiento, aunque le hubiese gustado ser más sociable. Pero es que su trabajo era muy importante y estaba muy bien remunerado, estaba amasando una pequeña fortuna con el paso de los años.

Volvió a intentar llamar por teléfono, pero seguía siendo imposible.

Su padre Niklas Dudgen, mago, fue quien le enseñó su oficio.

La parte oculta de la montaña, era una cantera de dimensiones tremendas, ya que se extendía por toda la cordillera. De esa cantera se extraían las rocas necesarias para los edificios mágicos más importantes. Tenían la peculiar característica de ser totalmente anti-muggles, y de ser una de las pocas canteras europeas que cumplían esa condición. Por eso sus pedidos eran tan grandes, y los cobraban de forma tan costosa. El negocio era sacrificado pero fructífero y próspero.

Desgraciadamente, semanas atrás había sido víctimas de un robo, no muy importante en comparación con su producción mensual, pero uno de los hombres que trabajaban allí sufría por algún maleficio provocado por el ladrón. Era uno de los mejores trabajadores de Konrad y estaba decido a llegar hasta el final del caso.

Uno de sus primos era un Wächter, los vigilantes mágicos alemanes. Se pondría en contacto con él y le pediría ayuda.

Cansado al ver que no funcionaba la línea, se dirigió a su cama para dormir algo antes de despertarse temprano al día siguiente.

Pero no llegó a inclinarse para levantar el embozo de la cama sin escuchar un fuerte ruido que hizo retumbar la puerta, que al poco se abrió con un fuerte estruendo, marcando una silueta contra la ventisca.

A la mañana siguiente, Konrad no recordaba nada del robo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entrar clandestinamente en el ministerio a altas horas de la noche, podría empezar a considerarse deporte olímpico. Transformada en una caja de cerillas, Draco y Hermione, llevaban una mochila con algunas herramientas: postes para marcar el camino, linternas (por si la seguridad mágica inutilizaba el _lumus­_), comida y bebida (en el caso de volver a quedarse allí atrapados les sería de gran ayuda), libros con ilustraciones de los árboles que buscaban… De todas formas, la idea era tomar las hojas de _Gennut_ y comprobar en qué fase estaba la luna en el pequeño mundo. A partir de ese momento contarían el tiempo necesario y volverían la noche oportuna a por la savia.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la puerta cegada. No sin discutir, se tomaron de la mano y la chica rozó la diminuta mancha azul. Minutos después estaban en el mismo sitio donde aparecieron la otra vez.

- Vamos –dijo la castaña-.

- Habría que pensar hacia donde, no crees?

- No conocemos la región. Empezaremos por un lugar al azar y seguiremos de forma ordenada. Sugiero que tomando este punto de origen vayamos primero al norte, volvamos aquí, luego al oeste, volvamos, luego al sur…

- ¿Siempre eres tan repelentemente ordenada?

- Oh! Perdona! Qué sugiere su excelentísima majestad que hagamos?

- Vaya, por fin reconoces mi clase y categoría, cielo.

Menos mal que iban a estar poco tiempo allí. Además la hora en aquel sitio no correspondía con la hora londinense, y arriesgarse a faltar otro día al trabajo no tenía sentido. Cogerían las hojas y ya regresarían el fin de semana.

Exploraron primero la región norte, tal como ella sugirió pero no encontraron nada. Claro, no podían abarcar grandes extensiones de terreno, pero confiaban en dar con el ingrediente para el antídoto pronto.

Fue al este del punto de referencia donde lo vieron. Y era una imagen preciosa. Los árboles formaban un pequeño bosquecillo. Estaban juntos y a la vez lo suficiente separados como para poder admirar cada uno de ellos con deleite. Mezclados _Sav_ y _Gennut_. Era de noche y la luz de luna provocaba sobre ellos un precioso juego de luces.

No eran muy altos, pero sí muy frondosos.

- ¡Es precioso! –la chica estaba visiblemente emocionada-.

El rubio no contestó. Ciertamente era hermoso lo que veían. Pero él no iba a ponerse a dar saltitos histéricos alrededor de las plantas. No, definitivamente no.

- Que fácilmente impresionable eres.

- Que tremendamente estúpido es su majestad –le dijo sarcástica-. Vamos a coger las hojas necesarias. Nos separáremos. Si pasa algo: chispas rojas con la varita. ¿Sabrás, bombón?

- Desde luego.

Se fue cabreado. Y empezó a tomar hojas de un árbol cercano tras comprobar que era el correcto. Minutos después, y con la mochila llena fue a buscar a la chica.

Estaba de puntillas, recogiendo en la zona de la copa de un hermoso ejemplar _Gennut._ Se había quitado la chaqueta y le caía el pelo desordenado por el esfuerzo sobre la camisa. Miraba hacia debajo de vez en cuando para asegurarse que ningún insecto picara en sus piernas.

Se acercó a ella sigiloso y le quitó una pequeña serpiente que empezaba a subir por su pantorrilla. La chica se giró y miró nerviosa lo que tenía entre manos.

- Debes tener cuidado con la serpientes, leona. Somos todas peligrosas.

- Me cuidaré de su veneno entonces. –no le gustaba el tono empleado por el Slytherin-.

- Te ha gustado verme hoy en la piscina, verdad?

- ¿Siempre eres tan arrogante, o te esfuerzas por ser repulsivo solo delante mía?

- No seas así. Que poco tolerante. Te invito cuando quieras. Tengo un bañador de sobra.

- Ya tengo mis propios trajes de baño, gracias –contestó con el ceño fruncido-.

- Seguro que con el mío estabas mucho más apetecible.

- Yo no quiero estar apetecible delante de ti.

- Mientes muy mal, cielo. Y mejor no perder el tiempo discutiendo.

La atrajo colocando una mano en su espalda y la besó. Habían estado tanto tiempo sin gozar de un contacto más cercano que sus cuerpos temblaron por la excitación.

En la mente de ella estaban nítidas las imágenes del cuerpo masculino vistas hacia unas horas, y en la de él la frustración de saberla con alguien distinto. La mezcla de sensaciones era explosiva.

Sus labios estaban suaves, húmedos y calientes. Y la lengua extraña buscaba incesantemente la suya para invitarla a un baile cadencioso que la hacía temblar. Ahora era consciente de cuánto lo había extrañado. Contorneó el cuerpo con sus manos y sintió un escalofrío al notarlo tenso y duro. Apretó con fuerza su trasero para acercarlo más. Si es que eso era posible.

Draco estaba cegado. No la iba a dejar escapar. A ver como le sentaba eso al "novio" ese de la chica. Ni en broma la dejaría tener una relación con nadie más. No por lo menos hasta que él se aclarase. Todo esto dejó de revolotear en su cabeza al sentir como lo tocaba. Intentó controlar su respiración mientras la besaba en el cuello y rozaba con los dedos la piel que cubría su espina vertebral.

Pero volvió pronto a calmar la sed que le consumía, dentro de su boca.

Se separaron para tomar aire.

- Seguro que tu novio no es capaz de hacerte sentir esto.

Genial. Ya había desaparecido Draco y había renacido Malfoy. Harta de sus estúpidas insinuaciones, le contestó insolente:

- Te sorprendería saber lo que me provoca él.

La miró furioso y decepcionado. Ninguna mujer le había dicho eso nunca. Y claro, tenía que ser Granger quien lo hiciera. Aunque fuera mentira, daba igual, era una insolencia.

- Tú misma. De todas formas no deberías contarle como compruebas su calidad comparándolo con otros "productos".

No se dijeron más en toda la noche. Volvieron al ministerio y cada uno se fue a su casa.

"_Lo mejor era cortar de raíz. Ahora todo acabó_" –pensó Hermione antes de dormirse-.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Y FIN!_

_Pero antes de despedirme dos cosas muy **importantes**:_

_1.-Os recomiendo leer la historia que acaba de empezar a escribir Menfis: Devuélveme la vida. Es totalmente original. La encontrareis en mis historias favoritas. ;) Merece la pena leerla._

_2.- pumuky me acordado mucho de ti al escribir las peleas entre Draco y Hermione, que yo sé que ya tenías ganas de que llegara esta parte. Así que te la dedico cien por cien :D_

_Y me despido ya, un beso muy fuerte y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, es bastante largo y jugoso de información!_


	14. Descubiertos

_Miles y miles de veces perdón por el retraso! No me entretengo:_

_Un besote muy fuerte a mis maravillosas pumuky, Psicodelyc Corpse, silviota, oromalfoy, Miss Boop, Menfis,y Hanna y otro beso a todo aquel que dedica un trozo de su tiempo a leer mi historia._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Capítulo 14: Descubiertos**_

Unos profundos ojos marrones dejaron de ver las paredes del estudio, para centrarse en una hoja de nervios azul añil dar vueltas. Hacia la izquierda… y después hacia la derecha. Estaba sentada en una mesa, con la cara apoyada en una mano. Aburrida, miró otras que estaban alrededor, realizando curiosas danzas debido a su varita.

Después del monumental enfado con Draco, se escupieron un par de palabras con desgana al día siguiente. Iría sola a por la savia del _Gennut_, mientras él se encargaba de preparar una pasta con las hojas que obtuvieron, necesaria para la posterior poción.

Gracias a la habilidad que estaba consiguiendo Hermione con los relojes mágicos (cada vez que oía la palabra _giratiempo_ se ponía de mal humor), fabricar uno que les informara de hora, día y fase lunar del pequeño mundo no costó mucho. Tal vez un par de horas menos de sueño. Otra gota colmando el vaso de su mal humor.

Como fuese, dos días después se encontraban preparándolo todo en la mansión Malfoy. Ella ya tenía la savia necesaria, traída en un pequeño frasco transparente, que dejaba ver el color verde intenso de la sustancia.

Levantó la vista del caldero y lo vio pasear nervioso por la habitación, mordiendo un lápiz mientras sostenía un libro de aspecto viejo con una mano. Él correspondió la mirada y dijo con voz automática:

- Lee.

El rubio había encontrado la forma de elaborar la poción en un tomo de su biblioteca personal. Voldemort no daba tantas pistas como ellos se imaginaban en sus pergaminos. Al menos con la poción que iban a fabricar. Sería así con todo? Entonces que contenía la gran cantidad de papel amarillento que tenían delante? Qué tendría la poción VT si no era información sobre como elaborarla?

Leyó desganada. Le molestaba reconocerlo, pero el Slytherin había hecho un buen trabajo. La forma en que estaba escrita la fabricación era un tanto antigua, y por tanto de lectura lenta y tediosa. Resumiendo, lo que tenían que hacer era una mezcla especial con las hojas del árbol y añadir después la savia del mismo. Pero eso era resumiendo, todo estaba aderezado con mil giros en el sentido adecuado, minutos de cocción a la temperatura precisa…

Y sólo se usaban los dos ingredientes que ya tenían. Nada más. Estaban ante una planta mágica muy poderosa. Por lo menos la pasta que debía hacerse con las hojas estaba lista.

El antídoto estaría acabado en unas doce horas. Katie podría volver a estar bien esa misma noche.

Miró a Draco dispuesta a hablar, cuando una lechuza tocó la ventana. Fuera hacia un frío intenso, y se frotó los brazos cuando el chico abrió la ventana para dejarla pasar. Ajeno a su presencia por unos instantes, animó al animal a posarse en su brazo.

- Hola Morgana. ¿Qué me traes?

Siempre se portaba como un ser humano que comprendía las palabras de su dueño. Le tenía gran cariño a esa lechuza en especial. Leyó un poco del pergamino y salió de la habitación acariciándole el pelaje.

- Ahora vuelvo.

"_Perfecto_". Resulta que un pajarraco recibía todos lo cuidados necesarios de Draco: caricias, preocupación por el frío… Y ella tenía que soportar el enfado constante, cuando era perfectamente consciente que había hecho más cosas para merecerse tales atenciones. Bueno, quizás no. Pero es que todo lo que les estaba pasando era absurdo. Se habían besado (¡habían hecho el amor!)… y eran lo suficiente inmaduros, orgullosos e infantiles como para no hablar de ello. Hermione ya se imaginaba dentro de años, canosa, anciana y aún enfadada con Draco, como una niña pequeña.

Es que no era tan fácil sentarse delante suya y ponerse hablar de la relación que tenían, porque no tenían ninguna. Y ella no quería que tuvieran ninguna. Por mucho que lo librara en su mente de todos los cargos de delincuente mortífago.

Al menos, ya creía firmemente que no se había burlado de ella tanto como pensaba. No podría besarla de la forma en que lo hacía y no hacerlo voluntariamente. Eso tendría que salirle de dentro, por muy casanova que fuera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Dónde están Luna y Hermione? –preguntó Ron-.

- Hermione tenía trabajo como inefable –dijo Fred-.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro, estuvimos almorzando en casa y me lo comentó.

- Hay que ver lo que trabaja esta chica… -dijo su gemelo despreocupado-.

- Luna no se encontraba bien –interrumpió Neville-.

- Bien, -siguió hablando Ron-. Espero que les contéis todo lo que hagamos hoy.

Volvían a estar reunidos en casa de Harry, pocos días después de la primera reunión. Como suele pasar siempre, los primeros avances se hacen muy rápido.

- Harry y yo hemos adelantado algo con la procedencia, o más bien, en este caso, las características de las rocas usadas en el ataque. Son anti-muggles, repelentes naturales para los no-magos. Las canteras de las que se extraen se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Traemos una lista con las europeas, a ver si entre todos logramos averiguar…

- Creo que no será necesario –nuevamente hablaba Neville-. Luna y yo investigamos sobre los amigos búlgaros: Sviatoslav, Rurik y Ratislav. Por lo visto, Nott viajó a Alemania un mes antes del ataque. Allí se encontraban los hermanos. Gracias a sus grandes influencias en todas partes, nuestro querido Theodore se dedicó a recorrer el país como un turista, teniendo consigo los mejores guías posibles, y acompañado siempre de estos tres. Como os imaginareis, uno de los sitios que visitó fue la cantera Dudgen, la más grande del continente. Por supuesto que no pasó nada, se comportó con toda la elegancia y saber estar posibles. Nott volvió a Inglaterra y los hermanos Kristov (ese es su apellido), se quedaron allí en casa de unos familiares.

- ¿Y como sabes que esa es la cantera que buscamos? –preguntó Ginny-.

- Dos semanas después de su regreso a Londres, hubo un robo poco importante en la cantera, que tuvo como consecuencia un trabajador accidentado. No se sabe a penas de ello, el pobre hombre está demasiado asustado como para hablar, y la empresa no suelta prenda sobre eso: no quieren desprestigiar su negocio, supongo. Nos ha costado mucho encontrar esta información. Pero es más que probable que haya sido ahí. No tenemos constancia de que haya habido robos últimamente en otras excavaciones de estas características. Además los Kristov estaban en el país, aunque tengan coartada.

Todos se quedaron un poco intimidados por los datos. Pero habría que hacer algo al respecto:

- Iremos a ver esa cantina el próximo fin de semana. No quiero ninguna excusa.

- Sí señor – dijo Ginny rodeando a Harry con sus brazos-.

Con el rostro algo más tranquilo, terminó de hablar:

- Confió en que tengáis los galeones preparados para entonces, Fred –este asintió-. Sé que tu hermano y mi pelirroja tienen preparado ya todo lo que les pedí. Contarles la situación a Hermione y Luna.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama. Morgana estaría ya en la lechuzería. Releyó la carta que le había llevado. Sus problemas financieros más inmediatos ya estaban solucionados, y dentro de poco tendría el primer sustancioso sueldo del ministerio. Por fin, las cosas empezaban a funcionar.

A oscuras como estaba, recordó los días de la guerra, y cómo muchos de los más allegados habían muerto: Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, sus propios padres…

¿Y los rebeldes esperaban de verdad contar con él? Cuando se hizo mortífago al principio estaba todo bien, rodeado de gente que tenía sus mismas ideas… Pero después vio la cara oscura del grupo. Lo importante entre los seguidores de Voldemort era la consecución de sus objetivos a cualquier precio. Literalmente. Si tenían que matarse entre ellos, para llevar a buen puerto una misión, lo hacían. Ni siquiera podían fiarse de sus propios compañeros.

Y eso no le gustaba. Para empezar, prefería hacer las cosas solo, pero si estaba en grupo, traicionarse unos a otros no le parecía lo más práctico. Estaba asqueado y por eso pensaba quedarse lo que obtuviera de la investigación con la castaña. Sólo vendería algunas cosas por motivos económicos.

Cuando le venía a la mente todo lo que sufrió con el Lord hasta que este murió, sentía ganas de revelarse contra todo y no permitir que otro chiflado peor asumiera el control sobre el mundo mágico.

Mientras, Hermione, que no veía razón para que una carta interrumpiera la preparación de una poción que salvaría a su amiga; se puso pronto manos a la obra. Colocó la pasta dentro de un caldero y esperó hasta que tomó la consistencia y temperatura indicadas para echar las dos primeras gotas de savia. Durante dos horas más no había nada que hacer, solo esperar hasta dar el siguiente paso. Así que, salió del estudio para buscar al rubio.

Lo encontró en el dormitorio, pero no se dio cuenta de su llegada: seguía sentado al borde de la cama, la carta abierta tirada detrás suya, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza sujeta entre las manos. Parecía triste. Habló susurrando:

- mmm… -iba a decirle Malfoy, pero le pareció demasiado impersonal y prefirió callar-. La poción ya está empezada…

Movió la cabeza para mirarla, y otra vez la sensación extraña de calor en el estómago al verla en el dintel de la puerta.

- Vale -"_Brillante derroche de palabras, Draco. La has dejado asombrada con tu dialéctica._"

- ¿Estás bien?

- No.

La verdad es que sí que estaba bien, un poco "tocado" por lo que había recordado. Pero no pudo evitar aprovecharse involuntariamente de su preocupación.

La castaña se mordió un labio, indecisa. Menos mal que estaban a oscuras, excepto por los restos de luz que se colaban por la puerta, en otro caso, ella lo hubiera visto sonreír al mirarla y se hubiera roto el momento.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Malas noticias?

- No –contestó seco-.

- Sólo era interés…

No alzó mucho la voz, pero Draco previno que si seguía contestando con monosílabos la Hermione comprensiva desaparecería en breve.

- La guerra. Recordaba cosas de la guerra.

Otra vez parecía taciturno y cerrado.

- Am... vaya… yo pensaba que los de tu… emm… los de tu bando sólo se dedicaban a venganzas y cosas así y que… que no…

- ¿Qué no tenemos sentimientos?

- No es eso, es que… ¿por qué no seguiste con ellos después de la guerra? –la pregunta le salió sin pensarla, rondaba por su mente desde que lo vio con Nott y simplemente escogió ese momento para salir-.

- ¿Crees que si fuera un rebelde te lo contaría?

Nada. Ella intentando ser comprensiva, y él auto-mandándose a Azkaban. "_Hombres…"_

- ¿Crees que yo te delataría? –ahora le tocaba mentir a la castaña-

Los ojos grises la miraron sin decir nada. Aún sin luz, los imaginaba penetrantes, con lacios mechones rubios enmarcándolos, cayendo desordenados por sus sienes.

- Dar a entender que me guardarías más fidelidad a mí que a tus amiguitos deseosos de verme entre rejas o a tus principios es un halago.

- No puedo hacer nada por el contrato que firmamos. Estoy obligada a no tratarte mal en ningún aspecto.

- Mis padres y la mayoría de mis amigos murieron en la guerra a manos de mortífagos, gente de los nuestros. No tengo intención de volver a esa vida de inseguridad y desconfianza, Her… Granger.

- Pero es normal que un exmortífago este en el ojo de mira.

- Tengo la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo, pero ya no soy uno de ellos, ni tengo por qué serlo. Ya no hay ningún Lucius presionándome, ni…

Se calló. ¿De verdad estaba contándole todo aquello?

"_Las mujeres siempre hacen lo mismo_" pensó. Esperaban a un momento de bajada emocional, deseosas de iniciar una charla llena de confesiones. Les gustaban las conversaciones de ese tipo, a todas, Draco las conocía bien. Después se sentían especiales, por decirles cuatro tonterías personales, y enseguida concebían esperanzas románticas.

Pero creía que si la chica que tenía a su lado era una excepción en todas sus ideas prejuiciosas en torno al mundo femenino, también lo sería en este aspecto. Ella había ido a escucharle, sin batir coqueta las pestañas, escuchándolo en vez de intentando seducirle, que era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Contra todo pronóstico, se sentía cómodo hablándole, dando un descanso momentáneo a su situación de eterna trifulca.

- Todavía algunos magos me miran con recelo, como diciendo: "Mira un exmortífago". No es muy agradable…

- ¿Echas de menos a tus amigos?

- Ví morir a muchos de ellos delante mía. Supongo que ese impacto es más importante para mí que el poco trato real que tenía con ellos.

"_Rubio orgulloso_", pensó desconcertada. Desde luego que era mil veces mejor tener delante a un Draco enfadado al que sabía como manejar, que a un Draco reflexivo y maduro que se le escapaba de las manos. ¿Realmente se estaba sincerando con ella? Ya se arrepentiría después, pero ahora era más fácil pensar que sí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fred daba vueltas entre sus dedos a un galeón ya embrujado. Hermione y él los habían mejorado mucho. Ahora los llevarían colgados de una cadena para no perderlos, y en contacto con su cuerpo quedarían camuflados, invisibles, desilusionados. Estaban personalizados, para que las peculiares características se cumplieran solo con el dueño del mismo. También estaban pensados para antirrobo, desapareciendo las cifras con la fecha y hora de las reuniones en caso de tocarlas alguien ajeno al grupo. Podían volver a sus propietarios en cualquier momento y desde cualquier lugar con un sencillo _accio_.

Sí, lo cierto es que estaban muy bien hechos. Era la bruja más inteligente y lista que conocía, y una de las más guapas…

- Te tiene bien calado, eh?

Estaba en el almacén de la tienda, creía que solo, pero su gemelo acababa de entrar.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Hermione. ¿Te gusta?

- …

- No hace falta que me respondas. Llevamos juntos toda la vida, cariño –le dijo riéndose George-. Sé que ella te atrae, y más si te has ofrecido voluntario para ayudarla con esto –cogió un galeón-… ¡qué aburrido!

- Bueno… -se rió acompañándolo- no es lo más entretenido que me ha tocado hacer. Pero la otra opción era quedarme ayudándote… Y, no te ofendas, ella es bastante más interesante que tú…

- Haz lo que quieras, pero ponte las pilas. No creo que seas el único que anda tras la castaña.

- Vamos George…

- De verdad crees que no la vemos a penas porque tiene trabajo? Es la peor excusa que he escuchado!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se habían quedado los dos en silencio un buen rato, sentados uno al lado del otro sobre la cama. La semi-penumbra de la habitación y la ausencia de ruido estaban comenzando a hacer la situación incómoda. Después de la conversación se quedaron flojos, descansados, sin ánimos para discutir y sin nada que decir.

- Deberíamos volver a vigilar la poción –murmuró Hermione-.

- De acuerdo.

Pero ninguno se levantó. Daba la sensación de que si lo hacían, si salían de allí, se rompería la tregua y la paz entre los dos.

- Si quieres estar solo, te puedes quedar aquí –dijo, suavemente-. Katie es mi amiga, no tuya. Acabaré la poción yo sola.

- No. Ve, y yo volveré en unos minutos –le sonrió sincero.

Y Hermione nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma. Algo que no había sido tocado antes, tembló con fuerza dentro de ella.

Conmovida.

Se le habían encendido todas las señales de alarma, pero las ignoró.

Casi instintivamente tomó sus manos entre las propias para reconfortarlo. No quería preguntarse si lo que la impulsaba ahora era algo que poco o nada tenía que ver con el deseo, porque temía su propia respuesta.

Acarició los dedos largos y fríos queriendo calentarnos inútilmente. Apenas cogían entre los suyos, que eran mucho más pequeños, pero los recorría igualmente en toda su superficie.

Ternura.

Draco sólo la miraba callado, turnando su atención entre los ojos marrones y las manos ajenas. Estaba totalmente quieto, aquello tenía que ser uno de sus sueños, seguro. Y se despertaría en segundos si hacía el menor movimiento. Además, también se arriesgaba a dejar de sentir la plácida sensación de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Ellos dos nunca iban a poder llevarse bien, pero, siempre estarían en continua pelea? Habría más momentos como esa noche? El presentimiento de que algo así no se repetiría en mucho tiempo, hacia que todo pasara lentamente y les impulsaba a actuar sin prisas.

Entonces, el rubio notó como las manos soltaban las suyas, suave, despacio, deslizándose sobre su piel con una caricia. Vio a la chica mirarle antes de ponerse en pie para dejarlo solo unos minutos, tal y como le había prometido.

La imitó, ya se sentaría cuando quedase solo.

Pero en el camino de ida cambió de opinión, dudosa volvió hasta él y lo abrazó lentamente. Le pasó los brazos por su costado hasta enroscarlos por su espalda, reposando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Era como una forma de pedirse perdón. El orgullo no les dejaría hacerlo de forma más directa. Se disculparon con el abrazo por todo lo que se habían hecho hasta ese momento y por todo lo que –seguro- se harían en el futuro.

Ninguna chica era como ella, con ninguna se había sentido completo solo con un abrazo. Y sólo tres días atrás pelearon y ahora…

Sentía la respiración sobre la piel mientras olía el perfume que emanaba su cabello. Un poco después notó como los labios besaban su cuello y ojala pudiese haber controlado el escalofrío que llegó justo entonces. Seguía prácticamente inmóvil, sólo respondiendo al abrazo y acariciándole la espalda. No estaba acostumbrado a esto tan nuevo para él, a no llevar el control y limitarse simplemente a sentir... En cada nueva inspiración, necesitaba tomar la mayor cantidad de aire posible, porque le parecía que iba a ahogarse de un momento a otro.

En otra ocasión, Hermione hubiera notado en primer lugar el cuerpo de Draco acoplado casi matemáticamente, casi hecho a medida, al suyo… El roce físico y palpable de él. Pero ahora percibía otras cosas más sutiles: los pequeños estremecimientos, los suspiros ligeramente más sonoros, las profundas respiraciones… Y era mucho más fascinante que cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera ocurrido.

Rozaba tranquilamente su piel con la boca, trazando un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su oído, hundida entre las sensaciones que le provocaba el tacto.

Cuando por fin tocó sus labios, fue ella la que se estremeció, y durante unos segundos se vio envuelta en un desmayo en el que sólo se sentía unida a la realidad gracias a él. Al volver a tocar el suelo con los pies, insistió en su beso. Procurando abarcar la mayor cantidad de piel posible, deslizó sus manos desde la espalda hasta la nuca de él, y enredó los dedos en el cabello rubio.

Entonces le respondió Draco, como despertando de un sueño, o más bien, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en uno; y presionó más fuerte a la chica entre sus brazos. Sin detener el contacto, entreabriendo su boca invitándola a un beso más íntimo. El roce entre las lenguas fue tímido, juguetón y finalmente pasional y cegado.

Era increíble como surgía el deseo entre ellos, como la ternura se convertía en un torrente de fuego, una espiral que los arrastraba a su vórtice, para fundirlos en el vacío como un gran agujero negro.

Un potente crujido les hizo separarse repentinamente.

La conexión que sufrieron de pronto con la realidad fue brutal.

Morgana había volado hasta la habitación y estaba herida. ¿Quién habría hecho algo así?

Draco sonrió a Hermione, buscando obtener el mismo efecto que minutos antes. Volvió a rodearla entre sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

- Continuaremos más tarde… -"Hermione" se ahogó en su garganta. No dijo nada más.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katie era un cuerpo funcionando sin más, casi un muerto viviente. Estaba inconsciente sin sentir nada a su alrededor. Ron iba a verla todos los días si el trabajo se lo permitía.

En esta ocasión, fueron a visitarla todos después de la reunión. Bueno, faltaban Luna y Hermione, pero ambas estaban perfectamente excusadas.

Era tarde, y en el hospital a penas quedaban personas: ni empleados ni familiares. Ellos estaban en la habitación individual, a puerta cerrada, simplemente rodeando la cama en silencio. Llevaba poco tiempo en sus vidas, pero había calado en ellas, en especial en la del menor de los Weasley.

Oyeron unas voces por un pasillo cercano y fruncieron el ceño.

- … te digo que no hay nadie, vamos. Necesito que me ayudes, no puedo suministrárselo yo sola.

Una chica enfadada. Desde luego. La respuesta de quien fuera que la acompañase se difundió con el timbre de un reloj que había en la pared dando la hora.

- …insoportable siempre! Ya pensarás en el bicho luego! Hemos llegado, no hagas ruido.

Volvía a hablar la chica, cada vez se acercaban más a la habitación, pasarían por su puerta en segundos.

"_Que voz tan extrañamente familiar"_, pensó Fred.

En ese instante, el manillar de la puerta se movió y Harry, los gemelos, Ginny, Ron y Neville sacaron de un tirón sus varitas apuntando desafiantes a quienes intentaban abrir a la fuerza. Estaban en una habitación cerrada interiormente para poder ver a la enferma tranquilos, y era muy de noche como para que fuera una visita confundida.

Lo que vieron segundos después, fue lo más estrambótico que sus pupilas habían captado en la vida desde Snape-boggart vestido como la abuela de Neville.

Hermione Granger.

Draco Malfoy.

Juntos.

Silencio sepulcral.

- Em… Hermione, eres tú? –dijo Ginny-.

- No, pobretona. Es tu imaginación.

Harry dio un paso adelante, amenazando al rubio con su varita.

- No te atrevas a insultarla, Malfoy, te lo advierto.

Todos parecían muy tensos y la situación no era para menos. En medio, la cama con Katie. A un lado Potter y compañía, mirando furiosos al Slytherin y sorprendidos a Hermione. Esta última estaba sonrojada, como si la hubieran pillado robando de un tarro de caramelos. Y… Draco, desentonaba tanto en la escena como una bailarina de strip-tease en un portal navideño.

Estaba risueño, como si lo que estaba pasando fuera algo por lo que merecía la pena vivir toda una vida. Con los brazos cruzados, los miraba con su sonrisa de suficiencia tan practicada en Hogwarts, esperando que pasara algo aún más divertido. Y pensar que no tenía ganas de acompañar a la castaña al hospital... Después de lo vívido en su cuarto, curó a su lechuza y fueron a terminar la poción, sin tener tiempo para nada más. Lo último que le apetecía era ir a ver a su amiga esa.

- Qué maleducados sois. ¿No vais a saludarnos?

- ¿Qué haces con este, Hermione? –dijo Neville-.

- Hermione, cielo, no le cuentes lo de nuestras citas nocturnas que eso es privado… -sonrió-.

- ¿CITAS NOCTURNAS? –bramó Harry-.

- No le hagáis caso, pretende enfadaros…no…no le sigáis el juego…

- ¿Qué citas son esas? –dijo George-.

- Bien...humm...sí…em… el caso es que Malfoy y yo tenemos trabajo en común en el ministerio…

- Sí, nos vieron tan compatibles, que quieren que lo hagamos TODO juntos…

- ¡Malfoy, cállate! –dijo Hermione visiblemente nerviosa-. El caso es que… como inefables que somos, yo no podía contaros nada…

- … son detalles que no os conciernen… –aclaró el rubio, al borde de un ataque de risa-.

- … pues eso, no podía contaros nada…

Se calmaron los ánimos un poco.

- Bueno, y a qué habéis venido? –por fin habló Fred, inusualmente enfadado. Mirando al rubio como si fuera a asesinarlo con un hechizo no verbal-.

- Tenemos la poción para reanimar a Katie –contestó la castaña-. Esto... veréis –continuó al ver sus caras de estupefacción-… resulta que el antídoto era un tesoro familiar de Malfoy, lleva muchos años en su poder, y él ha accedido amablemente a dar a Katie el necesario. Verdad, Malfoy?

- Es que no puedo negarle nada a Hermione… -dijo, falsamente afectado-.

Miraban a la castaña como si fuera un virus altamente peligroso, no sabía cómo aclarar la escena…

- Chicos, por favor, os está provocando. Soy yo, Hermione, Hermione Granger. Y él es, y será siempre…

Les tranquilizó del todo. Pero la última frase estuvo llena de significado para los protagonistas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Y fin..tarde pero he compensado la espera con un capítulo extra-largo! Si es que cada vez me salen más largos.. ¬¬_

_¿Qué os ha parecido la parte Draco/Hermione? No sé, me ha costado mucho escribirla, mucho más que partes claramente lemmon. Ojala me haya salido bien, la he reescrito un par de veces. Tenía claro qué quería poner, pero no me salían las palabras adecuadas._

_Más cosas… Tengo el primer examen dentro de una semana y comienza para mí el mes de la muerte de septiembre. ¿Y por qué os cuento esto? Mis actualizaciones no van a ser tan regulares como yo querría. Por adelantado me disculpo y os pido paciencia y compresión, que no queráis matarme por los retrasos… please! XD_

_Un beso!_


	15. Malentendidos

_He vuelto! Con un capítulo que espero que cumpla las expectativas después de la tardanza XD._

_Muchas gracias a todas por el apoyo mostrado, por leer mi historia, por no tirarme tomates por mis retrasos, je, je, je…, y un beso muy fuerte que se queda corto a silviota, oromalfoy, pumuk_y_, Menfis, brujiskatty18, Miss Boop y Hanna -por su preocupación-._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Capítulo 15: Malentendidos**_

"…_Draco…Siempre será Draco-Slytherin-Malfoy y yo Hermione-Gryffindor-Granger. ¿Y a mí qué me importa? … me importa…"_

"…"

"_Estoy enamorada de él." _– se sonrió con lastima por si misma- _"Me he enamorado de Draco". _

¿Y ya está? "Enamorada"… tan simple y tan obvio. Se daba cuenta de algo así de importante en un desvelo de sus propias ideas. Esperaba que su mente tuviera otra forma más espectacular de revelarle el "bombazo", pero no... El corazón le latía con fuerza, desbocado. El que dijo que las revelaciones del subconsciente ocurren en los momentos más inoportunos, debería tener la orden de Merlín primera clase.

Todos en torno a Katie, mirando al rubio como si fuera una bomba de relojería y ella hablando consigo misma sin darse cuenta de que la observaban mientras se quedaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Bueno, lo mejor sería ocuparse de la enferma y dejar sus locuras transitorias para luego.

- Dame el antídoto. Ayúdame a administrárselo.

Y se colocaron en sendos lados de la cama.

Ron hizo el amago de impedir que fuera justamente su mayor enemigo el que "despertara" a Katie pero Ginny lo sujetó con fuerza para impedirlo.

- Puede ser un veneno aún más fuerte… no me fío del hurón…

Hermione lo escuchó y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia: no eran el momento de discutir. Había que darle la poción sin más demora.

Una pequeña parte se la dieron vía oral, con gran esfuerzo para que tragara inconsciente como estaba. El resto se lo introdujeron vía venosa.

Se quedaron en el más tenso de los silencios mientras observaban como poco a poco volvía el color a sus mejillas y empezaba a respirar y a usar sus sistemas de forma autónoma. Que minutos más eternos…

- Tardará horas en recobrar la consciencia, lo mejor es dejarla sola –el rubio lo dijo sin pensar.

Además quería irse de allí. Había perdido su buen humor hacia un rato. Le había sentado mal la negativa implícita de la castaña con él. Sonó a que ella jamás podría sentir nada por quién era, y le molestó.

- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Malfoy –dijo Fred con desprecio-.

Perfecto. Por si fuera poco, tenía que soportar al "weasel" insultándolo. Al menos solo tenía que lidiar con ellos y no con el "novio" de la castaña. Pensar en ese, fuera quien fuera, lo puso aún más tenso.

- Quizás el bufón Weasley tenga más conocimientos sobre el asunto que yo.

- Muchos más que tú, asquerosa serpiente.

- Comadreja… -lo miró despectivamente-. Es normal que me envidies, lo entiendo. Tengo todo lo que a ti te gustaría tener.

- Tú no tienes nada…

- Qué sabrás tú de eso, qué sabrás…

- Malfoy…

- No contestes. No me rebajaré a pelear con alguien de tu categoría. No es digno.

Todos los miraban como si fuera un partido de tenis. Estaban pendientes de Katie y al girar la cabeza se encontraron a Draco discutiendo cada vez más acaloradamente con Fred. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaban a menos distancia tras cada insulto y aquello podía acabar en las manos.

Hermione fue la que se puso entre ellos. Un altercado con su amiga tan débil delante… Si ella estuviera hospitalizada no le gustaría salir de la inconsciencia para ver a uno de sus amigos peleando. Por Merlín, estaban en un hospital, no en un bar.

- Basta ya. ¡Estamos aquí por Katie, no por vuestras discusiones infantiles! Fred, Malfoy tiene razón es mejor que nos vayamos y la dejemos descansar. – Draco sonrió-. Y respecto de ti, no quiero ver salir de tu boca un solo insulto más hacia ninguno de mis amigos.

Fred lo miró con aire de superioridad.

- Vayámonos, Hermione –le dijo, sonriente, pasando un brazo por sus hombros-.

- Mmm… y Malfoy…

- Malfoy sabe volver solito a casa. Tenemos que pensar en este fin de semana, preciosa.

El pelirrojo se refería a las "vacaciones" en Alemania de todo el grupo para investigar el asunto de la cantera, pero el rubio no poseía esa información y sintió los celos más fuertes de su vida hasta ese instante. Comenzó a atar cabos mentalmente, todo indicaba que aquel imbécil era el novio de la chica.

Ahora además de celos, sentía ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Un fin de semana agitado? –espetó venenoso-.

- No creo que te interese qué hago o no en mis días libres.

- Si es con Hermione, sí.

Las caras de estupefacción eran dignas de una fotografía. Muggle o mágica, indistintamente.

- Es mi compañera de trabajo. Y no pienso dejar que unos días… ummmm… intensamente activos la incapaciten para sus obligaciones.

Si alguien hubiera vistos sus puños en esos momentos, comprobaría que estaban apretados hasta hundir las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

- Soy mayorcita para saber qué hacer, el lunes estaré a punto para seguir con mi trabajo. No te incumbe mi vida fuera de eso, Malfoy.

Después de la intervención de la castaña nadie dijo nada más. Se fueron a sus respectivas casas buscando sueño reparador. La noche había sido demasiado intensa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_John Malory, Ministro de Magia_", rezaba el encabezado de la carta.

Se deshizo del sobre y comenzó a leer impaciente. Dado su puesto, le llegaban informes médicos sobre todos los pacientes afectados o heridos en la explosión. Pero el que tenía ahora entre manos era el que más le apetecía leer. Llevaba días esperando alguna noticia de Katie Milhat.

Se le comunicaba su repentina y milagrosa mejoría, con la expulsión total del veneno fuera de su cuerpo. El personal del hospital volvía a insistir en su sorpresa, durante todo el pergamino. Por lo visto, los más cercanos a la chica –sus amigos- fueron los que avisaron a los sanadores la noche pasada, para alertarles de la mejoría en general de la paciente. No dieron detalles, sólo que de repente notaron como se regulaba su respiración, etc.

Un par de párrafos más abajo estaba la información que realmente necesitaba.

"_El veneno ha sido eliminado sin dejar rastro de su cuerpo, pero los daños que han sido producidos mientras ha estado actuando pueden ser irreversibles. Hasta que no recupere la consciencia, y la fortaleza perdida por el poco alimento ingerido en este tiempo no tendremos nociones claras del efecto dañino que ha tenido en su organismo._

_No obstante se puede esperar encontrar incluso pérdida de memoria o leve amnesia –según el paciente-, además de los obvios sistemas corporales deteriorados. _"

Suspiró más tranquilo. Aquella niña tonta había firmado su sentencia de muerte al dejar de espiar a Granger para ellos. Pero tuvo la suerte (sí, la suerte) de sufrir el accidente en el callejón Diagon y alejarse del problema.

Cuando llegó a Londres, Katie buscaba desesperada trabajo y acudió al ministerio. John se encargó personalmente de colocarla. Le ofreció un sueldo adicional por vigilar a la Gryffindor y ella aceptó sin problemas. Además estaba pagando un piso en una zona muggle de la ciudad y necesitaba el dinero.

En un principio se asustó al saber de su mejora, pero ahora veía que las secuelas que le iban a quedar, serían probablemente lo demasiado fuertes como para preocuparse. Veía por delante una larga recuperación…

Y en el caso de que no fuera así, sabría qué hacer con ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Irrumpió en el que fue su despacho como un huracán.

- ¡Malfoy!

El aludido tenía pinta de estar aburrido, clasificando informes de manera mecánica.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, cielo. ¿Crees que romper algo aliviará tu tensión?

- ¡Eres imbécil!

- Menos mal que me lo has recordado, empezaba a olvidarlo.

- ¿Qué crees que hiciste anoche?

- ¿Con cuántos detalles quieres el relato?

La castaña no contestó. Era viernes por la mañana y no había logrado conciliar el sueño pensando en lo ocurrido en el hospital. La había avergonzado delante de gente que era prácticamente su familia. Ahora era sospechosa de ser aliada suya, que no es poco.

- Lamento que no hice nada especialmente morboso. Llegué a casa, me desnudé y dormí como un angelito.

- Las palabras Malfoy y como un angelito no pueden ir en la misma frase.

- Bien, en tal caso dormí como un diablo, malo y travieso. ¿Mejor?

- Por qué me hiciste quedar en ridículo anoche delante de mis amigos? Por qué, eh?

- Vamos, Hermione. No tienes sentido del humor. Era una inocente broma, yo no tengo la culpa que esos estirados no tengan… Además no dije nada malo, ellos malinterpretaron mis frases y…

- ¡Broma! Esto no va a quedar así…

- Estaré esperando… Hermione.

- Para ti soy Granger.

- Lo siento, anoche me acostumbré a llamarte por tu nombre. Es mucho más personal. Y a tus queridos compañeros de fatigas les encanta escuchar como yo te llamo: Hermione…

Venganza. En todas sus formas posibles. Eso era lo que pasaba ahora por la mente de la castaña.

- Nos vemos esta tarde en su mansión, graciosísima majestad –dijo aún enfadada-.

Y salió dando un portazo.

"_Vaya con el carácter de los leones_" –se dijo Draco divertido-.

Cierto que la noche anterior se acostó sin muchas ceremonias. Ver al Weasley rondando a SU Hermione, le había acelerado el pulso. Pero es que siendo justos, él se merecía más a la chica: habían descubierto el pequeño mundo del ministerio, investigado la poción VT –obteniendo información de la que solo eran partícipes ellos dos-, habían…bueno, habían hecho miles de cosas, y seguían teniendo otras tantas aún esperando su atención. Y qué tenía la comadreja? Una tienda de artículos de broma? Tomando en cuenta todas las formas de destruir el negocio que se le habían ocurrido antes de dormirse, no sabía si era un medio de manutención del todo fiable. En cambio él… -sonrió seductor-, era atractivo, rico –de nuevo-, elegante, inteligente… cualquier mujer caía rendida a sus brazos! Menos ella!

Nunca se le había resistido ninguna, nunca había escuchado protestas sobre si mismo… y llega la castaña y se permite rechazarlo o no cuando lo considera oportuno. El resto eran muñecas obedientes a sus caprichos, demasiado incrédulas por estar con él, como para cuestionarle. Obvio que Hermione no era así. Tan pronto lo controlaba, como lo dejaba controlar… era adictiva como una droga.

Por supuesto no iba a admitir que le gustaba, y mucho, pero el orgullo Malfoy le permitía coquetear con ella. Y le obligaba a no perderla delante de un pobretón. Eso era caer muy bajo.

Ya tenía la excusa. No podía consentir que una chica eligiese a Fred Weasley antes que a Draco Malfoy. Inconcebible. Ridículo. Vergonzoso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Intentó abrir un ojo. Pero sentía que los párpados le pesaban como un enorme piano de cola. Desistió y volvió a cerrarlo.

Acaba de tener un sueño.

_Una chica morena, de no más de tres años corría por un jardín. No era muy grande, pero a los ojos de la pequeña era como un inmenso bosque. Hacía un día espléndido, y por la ropa que llevaba debía estar cerca el verano._

_Se oyó una voz grave:_

_- Te pillé señorita! Perdiste!_

_Estaban jugando al escondite. Un hombre mayor (¿su padre?) la tomó cariñosamente en brazos. La niña reía feliz, pese que había descubierto su escondite._

_- No, no, has hecho trampa._

_- Eso piensas? Conté hasta un millón ante de empezar a buscarte!_

_- ¡Guau! –dijo impresionada. Ella no sabía contar hasta tanto, desde luego-. _

_Entonces alguien salió de la casa que había tras el jardín. Una mujer joven, con un delantal._

_- Hora de comer._

_- Mamá! Estamos jugando!_

_- Jovencita, tú mamá tiene razón._

_- Vale…_

_- Siempre la convences… -dijo la madre-._

_- Yo quiero mucho a mi padrino… es como mi segundo papá…_

_Y eso se notaba. La niña estaba tan feliz en brazos del hombre, que casi diría que era su padre biológico._

_Pero algún momento el sueño cambiaba, y era ella la que estaba en brazos del desconocido. Todo se tornaba distinto. Su rostro no era amable, sino que estaba transformado en uno terrorífico. Ella había hecho algo para merecer su ira, seguro. Deseó no haberlo hecho, no quería experimentar hasta dónde podía llevar la expresión de su furia._

_- Nunca me desobedezcas –bramó imponente-. _

_- No…no… -decía ella asustada. Cualquier cosa para complacerlo._

Justo entonces había despertado inquieta.

Escuchó ruidos cerca suya, y decidió hacer el esfuerzo definitivo por abrir los ojos.

Comprobó que estaba tumbada sobre una cama. La habitación era casi blanca y estaba pulcra y limpia. A su lado había un chico pelirrojo, tremendamente atractivo, sosteniéndole la mano con una expresión mezcla de alivio y júbilo.

Le devolvió la sonrisa instintivamente. No lo conocía, pero fuera quien fuera debía ser buena persona. Fue como una corazonada.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En el hospital. El ataque te dejó inconsciente. Hemos estado todos muy preocupados por ti. Llevas semanas aquí y…

- ¿Sí?

- Sí. Pero está todo bien. No te preocupes. Yo estoy contigo.

Aquel chico volvió a sonreírle. Y nuevamente ella hizo lo mismo de forma involuntaria.

- ¿Y quién eres tú?

Lamentó haberlo dicho, porque el rostro se ensombreció.

- ¿No me conoces?

- No…lo siento. No te enfades, por favor.

- Bueno, supongo que es normal que estés aturdida –quiso parecer condescendiente, pero no lo consiguió-. Acabas de despertar, quizás necesites unas horas, o unos días para poner tu cabeza en orden.

- No recuerdo nada sobre ningún ataque…

- ¿Qué recuerdas?

- … nada…

- No importa. Los sanadores ya nos advirtieron…

El chico parecía triste. Y eso le afectó a ella: pobrecillo. Con lo ilusionado que parecía de verla…

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí, lo mejor es que estés sola unos minutos.

- ¿Vas a volver?

- Claro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ron Weasley.

- Y…

- Tú te llamas Katie, Katie Milhat –se adelantó a su pregunta-.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Habían decidido reunirse todos para almorzar e ir después al hospital. Los médicos que seguían el caso, aseguraron que Katie despertaría pronto, después de la eliminación del veneno. Y les comunicaron que era bueno que tuviera cerca algún rostro conocido en ese momento, que no se encontrase sola.

Estaban en una salita de espera, vacía a esas horas. Ron era el único que estaba en la habitación. Pensaron que recobrar la consciencia con un grupo de ocho personas rodeando la cama, no era lo más recomendable y tal vez demasiado abrumador. Y era un secreto a voces el interés del pelirrojo hacia ella.

Hermione se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. Recordaba la noche de Multijugos. Su amiga quería contarle algo importante… qué? Sería oportuno sacar a relucir esa conversación ahora?

La puerta se abrió y salió Ron.

- ¿Y? –preguntaron todos con la mirada-.

- Ha despertado.

Se miraron contentos unos a otros. Pero él seguía serio.

- No recuerda nada.

- ¡Merlín! –dijo Ginny poniéndose una mano sobre la boca-.

- Calma –sugirió Harry.

Hermione lo miró, y vio más nítido que nunca al Jefe de los Aurores: maduro y sereno.

- Lo más posible es que tardé horas, incluso días en recobrar la memoria. Ha estado semanas bajo la influencia de uno de los venenos más fuerte conocidos. Además estábamos avisados de que esto podría pasar. Y recordar, que perder la memoria es lo mejor que le puede pasar, de entre todos los efectos secundarios de los que estamos advertidos.

Nadie dijo nada. Neville fue el primero en hablar.

- Yo tengo que irme ya chicos. No creo que pueda hacer mucho por Katie. Mañana por la mañana nos vemos para coger el traslador a Alemania –dijo susurrando para que nadie oyera esto último-.

- De acuerdo. Ron, quédate si quieres un poco más aquí, pero vuelve pronto a casa, tenemos por delante unos días movidos, en un país extraño y quiero fresco al mejor de mis hombres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione llegó feliz a la mansión Malfoy. Katie había despertado! Qué más daba si no recordaba aún? A parte de eso, estaba físicamente excelente…

Pasó corriendo por los suntuosos jardines, casi bailando. Levantando los brazos y... y viendo como "algo" cogía su bolso de entre sus manos y se lo llevaba.

Apretó los dientes furiosa y murmuró: "_Morgana_". La estúpida lechuza, había planeado sobre su cabeza y se lo había arrancado de entre las manos. Ahora revoloteaba por encima suya, sin alejarse mucho, como si quisiera jactarse del robo.

- Maldito bicharraco! No estabas profundamente herida? Te voy a hervir en mi sartén como si fueras una gallina!

La siguió unos metros hasta una mesa de piedra, con bancos del mismo material a sus lados. Sin dudar, y aprovechando que era lo bastante grande y amplia, se subió para recuperar su bolso, pero no lo conseguía…

- ¡MALFOY! –gritó. Él lo recuperaría. La estúpida lechuza sí le hacía caso-. ¡MALFOY!

El susodicho no tardó mucho en aparecer. Llegó corriendo a esa parte de sus jardines y su rostro preocupado cambió inmediatamente a uno divertido. Hermione, subida a la mesa de piedra, dando saltos, maldiciendo; y sobre ella, Morgana, con lo que parecía una pequeña cartera en su pico.

- No te quedes ahí parado! Dile algo! Malfoy!

- No te oigo bien, cielo. ¿Decías?

Lo miró y adivinó lo que pretendía.

- Oh, Merlín. Esto es ridículo. Malf… Draco, por favor, mi bolso…

Sonrió satisfecho. Con un silbido llamó al ave, que como respuesta a una caricia suya, soltó el bolso de su pico.

- ¿Ves? Se consigue más con caricias que con gritos. No tienes toque con los animales…

La castaña no respondió y se sentó en filo de la mesa, mientras recuperaba la respiración tras el ejercicio.

- Katie ya ha despertado-informó-.

Sin tener en cuenta los bancos, se sentó a su lado en la tosca mesa de piedra.

- Me alegro.

- No es cierto.

- Sí lo es. Me alegro por ella. Ahora podemos volver a nuestros propios asuntos.

La verdad es que estaba muy guapo. Y se le había pasado algo el enfado que tenía por la mañana. No se contuvo y le besó suavemente en los labios.

- Gracias por ayudarme con la poción.

Draco sonrió nuevamente.

- De nada.

Y la besó de la misma forma. Después, y sin a penas separarse, murmuró:

- Gracias por no matar a mi lechuza favorita.

En este caso el beso fue algo más profundo.

- De nada –otro beso por parte de la castaña. En esta ocasión, de una considerable mayor duración que el recibido.

Era un juego excitante. Estaban en medio de unos jardines inmensos, sentados sobre una gran mesa de piedra, con los pies apoyados en los enormes bancos a conjunto; y solo veían el rostro del otro. Cada nuevo beso los acercaba un poco más, y eso se mezclaba con el cálido aliento golpeando en la piel tras un nuevo murmullo.

Le tocaba a Hermione.

- Gracias… por… -no podía pensar en nada-. … mmm…

- De nada –se adelantó el chico-.

Impidió que se mordiera el labio, ocupándose él mismo de tomarlo entre los suyos. En esos momentos, lo último que tenía en mente era que ella tenía un novio que no era él. Nada resultaba más inapropiado en ese instante. Quedó relegado cualquier resentimiento, al menos, por ahora.

La castaña se separó a penas unos milímetros.

- Es tu turno.

Sonrió seductor.

- Desde luego.

Se acercó dispuesto a besarla nuevamente, y ella sonrió pasando sus manos por su pecho.

Ahora era mejor y peor a la vez para la chica. Ya se había admitido a sí misma que estaba enamorada de él. Eso tuvo como consecuencia que sentimientos que habían estado reprimidos saliesen ahora a flote. Parecía que antes no debía notar todos los estremecimientos que tan claros percibía en ese instante. La mayor preocupación sería que el rubio no notara este cambio.

Saboreó sus labios y el interior de su boca, con una lentitud y sensualidad tanto placentera como dolorosa.

Pero Draco no había nacido para estar pasivo ante una situación así. En aquel momento prefería tocar a ser tocado. Profundizó más aún, si es que eso era posible, el beso, prácticamente devorando la boca de Hermione.

En una caricia electrizante, quitó la chaqueta que llevaba deslizando los dedos por los brazos desnudos. Poco después desapareció la suya.

- Estamos en pleno mes de diciembre, Draco…

Pero a él eso le importaba más bien poco. Ni siquiera recordó haber escuchado ese comentario. No tenía ni pizca de frío…

- Yo te calentaré.

La empujó suavemente hasta tumbarla sobre la mesa, y apoyar su peso sobre el cuerpo femenino.

- ¡Merlín! –Sonrió la castaña- ¿De veras quieres hacerlo en una mesa de piedra?

- Imaginación, Hermione. Supón que estás sobre una cama con sábanas de seda…

- Haré un esfuerzo…

No le contestó. Tenía cosas más importantes entre manos. Ahora, por ejemplo, se inclinó hasta besar su cintura, su ombligo, mientras subía sus dedos por los costados hasta quitarle la camisa. Ella arqueaba la espalda para permitir que sus labios pudieran acceder a más rincones de su piel. Temblaba por la anticipación al imaginar más sitios besables por él.

Gruñó enfadado cuando contempló el sujetador tapar sus pechos. Se despojó de la camisa antes de volver a inclinarse sobre su cuerpo. Le tocaba a él, efectivamente, era su turno.

Buscó sus labios, rozando, consciente del efecto, la piel de su torso contra la de ella. La desnudó con cuidado, con caricias devastadoramente eróticas buscando excitarla. Él era mejor amante que Weasley e iba a demostrárselo.

Estar enamorada no debía ser tan malo, si ello implicaba sentir lo que sentía. Los roces eran los mismos, pero la percepción estaba elevada hasta límites insospechados.

Los mechones rubios rozaban su piel, mientras lamía el valle de su escote y repartía sus atenciones entre ambos senos. Ella estaba inmóvil bajo su peso. Al menos podía tocar, o más bien amasar todos los músculos del abdomen, la espalda…

- Hermione…

Otro escalofrío y nuevamente pegó su cuerpo al suyo. Cuánta diferencia. La noche en la discoteca, todo eran prisas, en parte por miedo de los dos a que el otro recobrara el juicio y se fuera... Ahora la pasión era aun mayor, por la lentitud que imprimía el rubio a todo lo que le hacía. Comprendía lo que había dicho antes sobre el frío. Estaba abrasada, y notaba la piel caliente del chico. Le encantaba, y se lo diría de no ser porque las palabras se le ahogaban en la garganta sin querer salir. Notaba un vacío físico provocado por la tremenda excitación y ojala pudiera chillarle que dejara de torturarla de esa forma.

Pero cuando por fin se hundió dentro de ella todos los caminos de su garganta quedaron despejados y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido, contenido por demasiado tiempo. El vació quedó lleno y se retorció bajo su peso.

La banda sonora de sus jadeos era mejor que la música estridente de aquella primera ocasión. Nada se escuchaba en los jardines, aparte de sus frases incompletas, carentes de sentido, o jadeos ahogados.

Notaba su espalda rasgarse contra la roca, e imaginaba las rodillas del rubio en similares circunstancias, pero eso no les preocupaba ahora.

Minutos después, tampoco importó mucho estar desnudos al aire libre, cubiertos solo por una manta, semidormidos en brazos uno del otro.

Y no importó, porque salieron del cansancio para volver a amarse varias veces más, hasta caer definitivamente rendidos, ya de noche, tras aparecerse en la habitación del chico.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Y ya está. Tenía más cositas preparadas para este capítulo, pero ya se ha hecho demasiado largo. Llegarán las sorpresas en el próximo, prometido!_

_Besos y espero deseosa vuestros reviews!_


	16. Whisky de fuego

_**Capítulo 16: Whisky de Fuego**_

Semiabrió un ojo, perezosa. Se encontraba en el agradable limbo entre el sueño y el despertar. Los segundos de inconsciencia antes tomar consciencia de donde estaba, y de que tendría que irse a trabajar, seguro…

Sin preguntarse a sí misma motivos o razones, supo que estaba siendo abrazada por su espalda, debía haber otro cuerpo tras suya. Hermione notó entonces un brazo en la cintura confirmando su teoría. Pero aún no reaccionaba, ni le parecía raro o extraño.

Estaba desnuda. Fue su siguiente apreciación. Nada nuevo, dormía así muy a menudo. En este caso se dio cuenta porque su piel era suavemente acariciada por las sábanas de seda. Ella no solía dormir con sábanas de este material, pero nuevamente su mente obvió este detalle.

Volvió a abrir los ojos al cabo de unos minutos, esta vez completamente. En unos segundos su cabeza organizó toda la información que estos percibían. ¡Qué cambio! Despertó totalmente de forma brusca.

Cuando vio la habitación ajena, la ropa mal puesta dispersada por ella, un escritorio que no era el suyo, un armario que no era el suyo, una cama que no era la suya y otro cuerpo que no era el suyo… Claro que sabía donde estaba: en SU mansión, más concretamente en SU dormitorio y aún más específicamente durmiendo junto a ÉL, después de pasar –sin lugar a dudas- la noche más intensa de su vida, y comprobar que la fama de Draco respecto a las mujeres le estaba justamente merecida –aunque jamás se lo confesaría-.

Intentó escapar del abrazo, pero el rubio la sujetó más fuerte, aún en sueños. Le concedió la victoria, diciéndose que el mal ya estaba hecho, y que por un ratito más no pasaría nada.

Se giró hasta verle la cara. También estaba desnudo y casi se sonrojó de verlo, más bien, verse así. Cualquiera que los viera negaría de la imagen categóricamente. No quería despertarlo de ninguna forma, pero no pudo contenerse a acariciarlo tímidamente. Estaba tan devastadoramente masculino y atractivo que era como si un gancho invisible la atrajera a su cuerpo… Aunque, sinceramente, estaba agotada. Habían hecho un derroche de energía demasiado grande la pasada noche, y ya llevaba despierta los suficientes minutos como para notar la "resaca" corporal.

No sabía como afrontar la situación cuando él despertara así que volvió a hacer un esfuerzo para irse.

- ¿A todos tus amantes los torturas de esta forma tras pasar una noche con ellos? Quiero dormir más…

No lo decía enfadado, sino divertido. Tras hablar, abrió los ojos, miró la cara confundida de la chica y volvió a sonreír.

- Buenos días, Hermione.

No estaba molesto? No iba a echarla? La estaba tratando bien? "_Hermione Jane Granger, el exceso de sexo y la falta de sueño son una mala combinación para ti. ¡Espabila ya!_"

- Buenos días, Draco.

- Me alegra que hayas aprendido mi nombre.

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio. O eso le pareció a ella. Hizo un nuevo intento de huida.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Me voy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esto está mal y tú lo sabes, yo…

- ¿Mal? Permíteme decir que yo pienso que está muy, pero que muy bien.

Estaba viviendo una situación surrealista: conversando como dos amantes reales. ¿Cuándo iba a empezar a burlarse de ella por haber permitido que la usara de esa forma? Recordó la pasión y la intensidad de todo lo vívido hacía tan solo unas horas. Recordó las palabras que le había susurrado…

No era tonta, sabía que eran fruto tan solo del deseo, y que jamás le oiría pronunciar algo parecido fuera de la cama, pero escucharlas fue igualmente perturbador.

- Vamos, hoy no tienes nada que hacer. Quédate conmigo, te garantizo que es más interesante…

Desnudo, con las sábanas tapando sólo hasta su cintura, risueño y recién levantado. Y si… Total, era sábado y no tenía que trabajar o madrugar, se decía a sí misa. Draco llevaba razón. Recién levantada no coordinaba bien, él se estaba aprovechando de eso para convencerla.

Era sábado… y tenía que irse a Alemania. Sólo eso…

…

- ¡MERLÍN! –chilló, saltó de la cama y de un golpe cogió la falda que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a ponérsela-.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Tengo un compromiso. Es serio, no puedo quedarme.

- Hermione… me estás mintiendo… ¿desde cuando un león tiene miedo de una serpiente?

Ya estaba casi vestida. Iban a matarla. Miró un reloj cercano. Casi las diez de la mañana, y habían quedado a las nueve en casa de Harry.

Draco sin embargo se puso tan solo un pantalón, desganado y ligeramente adormilado.

- No te tengo miedo, estúpido –se puso un zapato-.

- Me encantan peleonas… -dijo mientras se acercaba, peligroso-.

- Adiós. El lunes nos vemos –abrochó los botones de la chaqueta-.

- El lunes? Y mañana? –ya había llegado a ella, poniendo la mayor parte posible de su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo-.

- Estaré fuera todo el fin de semana. Llego tarde… Dra… por favor… déjame…

La soltó.

- Muy bien.

- Hablaremos cuando vuelva, de acuerdo? Y… por cierto…

Le besó agarrándole el trasero.

- Los leones no tememos a las serpientes.

Y se fue, corriendo, y escapó de la situación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron paseaba nervioso por el salón. Iban con retraso. Y ardía por encontrar al culpable o los culpables de que Katie estuviera aún hospitalizada. Sed de venganza. Se sentía retenido contra su voluntad, mientras deseaba estar en acción, capturando, encarcelando...

Mientras, Luna intentaba buscar seres portadores de la buena suerte en la chaqueta de Neville con aire despistado, y Harry enrollaba y desenrollaba distraído mechones del cabello de Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado. Fred y George dormitaban en un sofá.

Todos esperaban a Hermione, que llevaba más de una hora de retraso.

- ¿Y si vamos a buscarla?

- …

- No Luna, con la mala suerte que tenemos, es posible que esté a punto de llegar. Si vamos a buscarla podemos cruzarnos sin vernos en el camino y perder más tiempo, esperaremos aquí.

- Si… claro…

Y cada uno volvió a su tarea anterior.

En ese justo instante, Hermione entró a trompicones, respirando como si acabara de correr los cien metros obstáculos.

- ¡Llegué! -dijo triunfante.

Pero no encontró una buena recepción. En silencio, se cambiaron de ropa, preparados para las bajas temperaturas que iban a encontrarse, después revisaron las alarmas mágicas del piso de Harry y Ginny, dejándolo protegido mientras estuvieran fuera. Luego, sin hablarle en absoluto –solo Fred le ofreció una tímida sonrisa- tomaron un periódico viejo que hizo las funciones de traslador hasta Alemania.

En unos minutos, estaban "aterrizando" en una apartada calle, mirándola aún con el ceño fruncido. Mientras tanto, se recuperaban del mareo provocado por aparecer a tanta distancia.

Faltaban días para Nochebuena y eso se notaba en el frío clima nórdico. Pensaban disfrazarse mágicamente para no ser reconocidos, pero por ahora con las ropas de abrigo pasaban desapercibidos.

Su primera parada era la empresa –muggle- que fabricaba materiales de construcción, de la que obtenía sus principales ingresos Sviatoslav, el mayor de los hermanos Kristov. La verdad es que la escena desde la calle era un poco triste: la zona estaba alejada del núcleo de población, y las paredes de la edificación eran de un gris bastante tristón y uniforme. No tenía a penas ventanas. Tampoco se veía mucha gente. Quizás porque era sábado por la mañana, quizás porque todo el mundo estaba en plena euforia de compras navideñas.

Los preliminares fueron muy sencillos: entrar disimuladamente y, tras anular algunos empleados, usar multijugos para hacerse pasar por ellos. Se dividirían y buscarían cualquier cosa sospechosa que pudiera haber en la nave industrial.

Lunna y Neville habían hecho bien su trabajo de informarse. La empresa era la única fuente de ingresos de los tres hermanos, pero no eran los suficientes como para llevar la vida acomodada que llevaban. Debía de haber algo más.

Hermione se miró de arriba abajo, dispuesta a comenzar a indagar: extraña con la nueva apariencia y el mono de trabajo verde botella.

Después observó las cintas de producción, controladas por los empleados habituales. Dentro el ambiente era lo más opuesto posible al del exterior: los compañeros hablaban animadamente unos con otros mientras trabajaban. Había algunos adornos navideños en el techo. En esa situación, nadie notaría si ella fisgoneaba un poco¿no?

Había algunas puertas en los laterales: una la de dirección, sala de juntas otra… Aquello no era interesante por el momento, y demasiado arriesgada su incursión. Además era muy probable que Ron estuviera ocupándose de eso.

Rastreó el lugar con magia no verbal avanzada para no llamar la atención de los muggles que trabajaban allí, y con cuidado de no alertar a los posibles magos que pudiera haber.

Uno de los empleados la saludó con aire cordial, y ella respondió con un gesto de cabeza. Con su nuevo aspecto, eso estaba previsto.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda sin éxito encontró la primera pista de algo anormal: una pequeña argolla bajo el lateral de un armario de recambios.

Lo más importante seguía siendo no llamar la atención. Tomó un trago de multijugos para mantener su apariencia y buscó en los bolsillos interiores de su mono. Previniendo que pudieran ser necesarias, todos llevaban un kit de pociones útiles consigo. Tras tomar la multijugos las habían guardado en las ropas de trabajo. Disimuladamente, Hermione bebió de una que permitía ver a través de superficies sólidas.

Observó sorprendida. La argolla pertenecía a una trampilla que permitía el acceso a un subsuelo oculto. No veía muy bien, pero parecían botellas. ¿Botellas? Era momento de llamar a los demás.

Tocó disimuladamente el galeón encantado que llevaba colgado. Se reunieron en grupo cerca de la entrada –aparentemente eran unos empleados en su descanso de media mañana-, y les contó lo que había visto.

Ya en el exterior, reanimaron mágicamente a las personas que habían sustituido con la multijugos. Después Fred tras acariciar la mejilla de Hermione de forma cariñosa, envuelto en una capa invisible con pociones escondidas en ella y varita en mano fue el encargado de ver que podría haber en ese sótano.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brandom paseaba volviendo a casa. Había tenido lugar una reunión con los rebeldes. Nott había aconsejado prudencia tras el ataque. Ahora tendrían a todos los aurores encima de cualquier indicio fuera de lo normal.

O sea, que ahora les esperaban unas semanas tranquilas. Perfecto.

Estrechó los hombros, frotando los brazos con su cuerpo para darse algo de calor corporal. Luego subió el cuello de su chaqueta. ¡Qué frío! Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al clima suave australiano, y este frío londinense…

No había mucha gente por la calle, sólo se veía otro hombre caminando como él, dirigiéndose a alguna parte en concreto, quién sabe… "_Un momento…_-se dijo- _… ¡Es Malfoy!_".

No era tonto, había notado que Draco no se fiaba mucho de él, pero quería hacer que eso cambiara. Mejor sería llevarse bien. Sí.

- ¡Malfoy! –lo llamó-.

- Buenas Brandom. ¿Qué tal?

Percibía en el tono de voz, que era un saludo meramente cordial. Sólo porque estaban en el mismo grupo, del mismo bando. Nada más.

Pero cinco minutos más tarde, con mucha insistencia por parte del australiano, ambos iban al bar más cercano a tomar un café.

Draco había ido aumentando su mal humor durante todo el día. En algún fatídico momento recordó las palabras del "_comadreja clonado", _nombre cariñoso que había empezado a darle mentalmente a Fred Weasley. Él había dicho que pasaría el fin de semana con Hermione.

A estas alturas ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de creer que estuvieran juntos o no, pero la posibilidad de que otro pudiera disfrutarla oficialmente, que ella huyera de su lado para irse con él, la sola sospecha de que lo prefiriese… Había sentido celos, fuertes incluso, en otras ocasiones de su vida, pero lo que sentía ahora era totalmente nuevo.

Así que con un humor de perros, tuvo encima la "_mala suerte de cruzarme con el imbécil de Brandom_". Y con poca gana, y por cortesía, aceptó tomar algo juntos. Total, mejor eso que estar rumiando sus tonterías, dándose pena a sí mismo.

Además finalmente no fue un café lo que tomaron, sino whisky, mucho whisky…. Y tras cierto número de copas hasta empezaba a caerle bien aquel imbécil redomado. Llegó un momento en que sólo le escuchaba hablar, y le respondía con monosílabos y frases cortas, a punto de dormirse. Ojala no estuvieran charlando de nada importante…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Fred salió de nuevo a la calle, no confundió a sus amigos con montones de ropa por las narices rojas por el frío. Estaba empezando a nevar. Y a soplar viento helado. Volverían pronto.

Sviatoslav Kristov traficaba clandestinamente con whisky de fuego. Además había descubierto –con la poción agudizadora de la visión- un traslador a Londres en el despacho del susodicho. Había hecho un buen trabajo: tomando muestras necesarias como para detener y capturar al búlgaro. Pero era demasiado pronto. No querían encarcelarlo hasta no tener algo sobre el ataque del callejón diagón, el trabajador de la cantera mágica atacado o el veneno. Lo único que no había podido tomar eran unos papeles que parecían extranjeros por su forma, estructura e idioma.

En el subsuelo ya no trabajaban muggles, sino magos muy cualificados. De todas formas, no tenía mucho sentido esconderse y arriesgarse por whisky de fuego. No debía ser muy producente. Todo el mundo lo bebe y accede a él con facilidad…

Pero hasta el momento solo tenían contrabando ilegal de whisky. Ya esta. Habría que investigarlo más. _Tenía que haber más._ El traslador a Londres y los papeles misteriosos eran por ahora pistas que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Otra racha de viento frío. Fred abrazó a Hermione en un intento por calentarla.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí… gracias… pero no es necesario… de veras… -estaba empezando a agobiarla-.

Lo oyó sonreír mientras insistía en compartir calor corporal.

"_Esto está mal, va a salir mal…_" –se repetía ella mentalmente-.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katie tenía el mismo sueño una y otra vez. Era desesperante. Se le unían fracciones y no sabía si eran sueños o más bien recuerdos que su mente quería mostrarle mientras dormía.

No recordaba absolutamente nada. Sabía leer, escribir, el nombre de los objetos, usar correctamente la magia… Pero no era capaz de adivinar cuándo, cómo y dónde había aprendido todo lo que sabía.

Pasaba el día rodeada de médicos, que le hacían pruebas y la obligaban a tomarse pociones, la sometían a encantamientos para recuperarse… Hizo algunos tests y exámenes para comprobar el nivel de conocimientos que recordaba. Eso al menos salió bien. Alguien le dijo que trabajaba en el Ministerio.

Había recibido visitas de algunos amigos, pero no los reconocía y era desesperante y frustrante. La miraban con pena, con lástima y no sabían que decirle. Ni ella que decir a ellos. La incomodidad era recíproca.

Sólo tenía como conexión a la realidad al chico pelirrojo, pecoso, el que pareció tan preocupado por ella cuando despertó. Lamentablemente intuía que no podría decirle nada sobre su pasado, porque también intuía que conocía todo sobre ella por cómo le había hablado. A lo mejor era malo darle mucha información de golpe y lo oportuno era recordar de forma natural. No sabía. Pero él se había preocupado tanto por su salud… Ron Weasley… no le sonaba, ni le evocaba ningún recuerdo, pero llevaba días sin verlo y lo echaba de menos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione tenía varios mechones castaños separados desordenadamente del resto, por culpa del gran esfuerzo continuado de las últimas horas. Había acabado el primer giratiempo. No era muy potente, capaz de retroceder tan solo unos escasos minutos en el tiempo, pero ahora que había finalizado el proceso minucioso de construcción de uno de ellos, sería mucho más fácil y mecánico hacer el resto.

Era lunes por la mañana. El fin de semana lo pasaron en casa de Harry prácticamente, dándole vueltas al asunto del whisky de fuego. Pero no sacaron nada en claro. Fred había estado "acosándola" los dos días. No podía darle lo que quería de ella y le resultaban agobiante según qué momentos.

Volvió a mirar el giratiempo. Parecía un reloj de bolsillo del siglo XIX. Estéticamente era precioso, de color plata, con intrincados dibujos en las tapas –al menos los enrevesados labrados no tuvo que hacerlos ella- y un cordón a juego para poder llevarlo sujeto al cuerpo en todo momento.

Se paró unos minutos contemplándolo. Recordó sonriendo el año que tuvo que usar uno para poder acudir a todas sus clases en Hogwarts. Se lo colgó al cuello uniéndolo al cordel del galeón-comunicador encantado que ya llevaban todos. El gesto le pareció tan familiar….

Sonriéndose a sí misma por sus absurdos ataques melancólicos, y mientras se lo quitaba para dejarlo en su sitio, llegó un memorando: alguien había venido a visitarla y la esperaba en el comedor.

Dejó todo sobre la mesa de trabajo y tras coger su bolso y cerrar la habitación mágicamente, salió corriendo hasta la entrada del ministerio.

- ¡Fred! … Fred? Qué haces aquí?

Allí estaba el gemelo. De pie, apoyado en la pared, tranquilo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos laterales de unos vaqueros. Se incorporó al verla llegar.

- Ja, ja, ja… yo también me alegro de verte. –la tomó de una mano que besó tranquilamente-. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué?

- ¿No te haces una idea, Herm? –dijo, mientras la instaba a sentarse en una mesa de la cafetería-.

- No…yo… no… -la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo señalizado con un gran cartel de "Peligro".

- Siéntate, por favor. A estas horas parece que no hay nadie aquí, podremos conversar tranquilos.

- Fred, escucha, este no es el sitio ni el momento para tener una conversación seria, espera que salga y…

- No. Ahora.

- Bien, tú dirás.

Estaba muy nerviosa. El pelirrojo no lo veía, pero tenía las manos enredadas sobre su regazo, mientras se retorcía los dedos. Aquello iba a salir mal. Seguro.

Ya sentados uno enfrente del otro, él rozó sus muñecas y recorrió con su vista un camino desde ellas hasta los ojos. Ahora el cartel mental de "Peligro" era diez veces más grande.

- Me gustas. Mucho. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Silencio sepulcral. Cuando no se tiene nada que decir, mejor no estropearlo todo aún más con palabras estúpidas y vacías.

- No te hagas la sorprendida, sé qué lo sabes.

Claro que lo sabía. Al menos lo sospechaba con, acababa de comprobar, bastante acierto. Por eso había estado escapando de él todo el fin de semana, quería evitar la conversación que estaban teniendo. Quería evitarle el dolor de una negación.

- Escúchame. Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí, o no con la misma intensidad que yo. Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero me da igual. Te daré tiempo. Tiempo para olvidarte de quien sea que ocupa tu mente que no soy yo.

¿También era psicoanalista? Siguió hablándole durante más minutos. Hermione supuso que estaba intentando convencerla para estar con él, dándole motivos. Pero no le estaba escuchando en absoluto.

No obstante, las palabras le iban llegando despacio a la mente, al subconsciente, destapando sus miedos. ¿Y si Draco solo la había querido por sexo? En tal caso, debería de aceptar la propuesta del guapo pelirrojo, olvidarse de Draco y hacer lo debido. Fred estaba enamorado y el rubio se cansaría pronto de ella, si es que no lo había hecho ya… además no tenían nada¿no?

Lo que en un principio de pareció escandaloso, cada vez resultaba más lógico. Quizás al principio le hiciera daño a Fred, pero conseguiría sentir algo por él tras el continuo roce regular. Era apasionado en todo lo que hacía, cariñoso y un bromista empedernido.

- Fred…

- …

- Intentémoslo.

Lo vio sonreír y aunque no lo deseaba pasó lo inevitable: la besó. No fue capaz de pararlo, comenzó a acercársele y en unos segundos, que se le pasaron con un suspiro…

Sintió piel suave tocando su piel, calor que desprendía el chico… y ya está. Ni cosquilleos, ni mareos. Nada a parte de lo meramente físico. Esperó esperanzada que llegara "algo", pero no. Nada.

"_Demasiado pronto para sentir una decepción_" –se dijo-. ¡Qué distinto! No notar el calor abrasador que sentía con Draco… y ahora se odió por estar pensando eso en aquel preciso instante. Se sintió como una traidora, sucia y manchada. Acababa de aceptar tener algo con Fred, y en su primer beso caía en el error –inevitable por otra parte- de compararlo con el rubio.

Y tal y como imaginó en una ocasión, la comparación fue favorable al Slytherin. Abrir los ojos y echar en falta los mechones rubios y la expresión traviesa, recordar de pronto que se había acostado con él días atrás…

Cortó el beso y se abrazó a Fred intentando sentirse mejor, más merecedora de su cariño.

Para animarlo, le miró e intentó esbozar una sonrisa que se le antojo fría, calculadora, absurda y obviamente falsa; pero que por lo visto fue suficiente para el pelirrojo que la creyó totalmente.

Ella no se quitaba del corazón la sensación de estar metiendo la pata. Y esperaba que la cabeza llevara razón: que al menos una parte de su cuerpo tuviera la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando se enterasen sus amigos. ¡Qué vergüenza! Intentó quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza: en ese instante estaban solos, ya llegaría el momento de admitir delante de todos que estaban juntos.

"_Qué dirá Draco cuando se entere? Se enterará?"_

En constante pelea consigo misma, decidió no pensar más y disfrutar del momento.

Pero los ojos grises, salpicados de mechones rubios que ella se recriminaba por recordar, habían visto la escena completa.

Draco. Apretaba el pomo de la puerta principal del comedor, como queriendo volcar su ira sobre él, mientras fulminaba con la mirada lo que veía: Hermione y Fred, besándose.

Hermione y Fred, Fred y Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… Cada repetición mental del nombre era un martillazo para él.

Salió corriendo de allí.

No pensaba que nada fuera a ser así. Pero toda su percepción de la realidad cambió en segundos. Una cosa es imaginar, sospechar, intuir… que SU chica estaba con otro, y otra muy distinta es verlo con sus propios ojos. Parece hasta que uno no lo ve, no acaba de creerlo, es más fácil auto-negarse lo que pasa. Pero ya no había excusas: habían estado delante suya, palpables, reales. Estaban juntos. No era una broma, ni una forma de provocarle. No. Podría ser incluso que se quisieran.

…

Ahora sintió dolor físico. Dolor en todos los músculos, articulaciones… de su cuerpo. Celos que dolían, le encogían de dolor.

Y después de los celos, o más bien mezclándose mortíferamente con ellos… la ira. El odio. El deseo inmediato de hacer un daño igual o superior al recibido.

Y tenía la forma de hacerlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Volví! Por fin volví! Y siento mucho el retraso. Lo he dicho mil veces y lo diré mil veces más. Estuve de exámenes, me tomé unas pequeñas minivacaciones, mi ordenador se rompió, mi inspiración se fue… _

_Pero lo importante es que he regresado y conmigo, mi ritmo de actualizaciones semanales!_

_Mil gracias a todos por leer y un abrazo muy fuerte a Miss Boop, silviota, oromalfoy, Lore, Menfis, Hanna y Pumuky por sus comentarios._

_Un beso tremendo y espero vuestros fantásticos reviews!_


	17. Dulce Navidad

_**Capítulo 17: Dulce navidad**_

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían pasado toda la mañana comprando la comida, bebida, adornos… necesarios para la gran fiesta de esa Nochebuena. Iban a celebrar las dos noches más importantes de Navidad (la que estaba por llegar y el treinta y uno de diciembre) en el nuevo piso de Ron. Aún estaba sin amueblar y casi sin pintar e iban a disponer de mucho espacio, la tranquilidad de romper algo y de estar entre gente de confianza.

Afortunadamente, el apartamento estaba en zona mágica y podían llevar las compras levitando ya que pesaban casi más que ellos. Iban a cocinar Harry y Ron. El sector femenino del grupo ya había hecho las oportunas bromas sobre las artes culinarias de estos dos, por supuesto, bromeando sobre tener siempre a mano el teléfono de una pizzería por si quemaban el "Lomo a la Sal" que tenían en mente. La receta quedaba muy bonita en el libro, pero no los veían capaces de reproducirla con fidelidad. Ellos se lo habían tomado como un reto personal y por eso no solo se ocuparían de preparar plato principal sino también de los canapés, bebidas y ¡de fregar los platos! Ginny tenía razón, sólo había que saber motivarlos de la forma adecuada. ¡Esta Ginny…!

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, solo se echaba de menos a Katie, que en los últimos meses se convirtió en parte de la vida de todos, principalmente de Ron. Irían a verla antes de la cena, y el pelirrojo murmuró algo sobre ir solo al día siguiente.

Fred y George llevarían artículos de la tienda para amenizar la noche, pero al ver la cara de terror de Luna al escuchar semejante declaración de intenciones, Neville les advirtió que no se pasaran de la raya. La defensa acérrima hacia "su chica" le hizo ganarse las burlas de los gemelos. Vamos, que el ambiente se podía describir con una sola palabra: navideño. Habían dejado aparcado el asunto de los sucios negocios de los Kristov para disfrutar algunos días tranquilos.

Bueno, siendo sinceros, Hermione no se sentía muy navideña ni con mucha ganas de fiesta. Se pasaba gran parte del día enfrascada en sí misma. Fred le gustaba., sí. Era tan cariñoso, tan paciente, tan guapo… era el chico ideal para ella. Todo lo que siempre quiso. Cuando estaban juntos lograba olvidar por momentos a Draco. Desgraciadamente, lo que siempre quiso no coincidía con lo que quería ahora.

Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, como si estuviera traicionando al rubio, aunque no supiera nada de lo suyo con el gemelo. Pero tenía excusa, desde luego que la tenía.

Miedo. Estaba muerta de miedo. Quería esconderse bajo una coraza y no volver a salir nunca más, concretamente no cruzarse con Draco jamás. Al despertar juntos no reaccionó ni lo pensó tanto como ahora (y realmente le había dado miles de vueltas). Concluyó que lo que compartieron –y no sólo esa noche, sino en el transcurso de los meses- había sido especial, distinto… Y sintió miedo. Fred fue su tabla de salvación. Apareció con sus promesas de comprensión, de amor… y no pudo negar una felicidad que resultaba tan aparente, tan obvia. De pronto, las imágenes que su mente asoció siempre al Slytherin eligieron ese momento y no otro para hacer su entrada triunfal: recordó al Draco racista, seductor y don Juan, al que la insultó siempre, al que vió con Nott tras el ataque al callejón Diagón… Era mejor que se alejara, que esperar a que fuera él quien la dejara tirada, riéndose de ella.

Sus maquinaciones seguían por caminos más tortuosos y rebuscados, hasta que recordaba que en realidad, ellos no habían tenido nunca NADA. Y eso era si cabe más doloroso, y a la vez reafirmaba su decisión de estar con Fred.

Ojala pudiera refugiarse en esa "coraza" y desaparecer del mundo… Cómo si eso fuera fácil en Navidad! Justo en Navidad! Al menos parte de su deseo se había cumplido en parte: no había visto a Draco desde "esa mañana". El lunes por la tarde fue a su mansión a seguir con el trabajo de la poción VT, pero una elfina doméstica le comunicó que "el señor no estaba en casa". Volvió a ir el martes y se repitió la misma historia… No estaba y los elfos no le daban información al respecto. En el trabajo, sorprendentemente, no se lo había cruzado ni una sola vez… qué raro. Total, que aunque una parte de ella se alegraba de no tener que "enfrentarse a él", otra se preocupaba pensando dónde estaría o si le pasaría algo…

Por si fueran pocos sus problemas, la segunda vez que fue a la mansión –sin éxito, claro- vio por allí a un chico rubio que no le dio buena espina. Su cara le recordaba a alguien que trabajó en el ministerio no hacía mucho, aunque no podría asegurarlo. No sabía que había acertado, cierto que trabajó en el ministerio: ese chico era Brandom, esperando para ver a Draco.

Volvió a sus pensamientos. Se animaba pensando que sentía esa confusión al haber comenzado su relación con Fred sin estar "exorcizada" aún del rubio, pero que eso cambiaría pronto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Efectivamente, Brandom había ido varias veces a la Mansión Malfoy y no había conseguido ver a su principal y único inquilino. Le había sacado mucho provecho a su conversación entre copas –muchas copas- la tarde anterior. Lo único que dijo, estando ya bebido, fueron frases sin sentido… "_comatreja cromada_" o algo así, no dejaba de lanzar insultos tras ese "mote". Un chico complejo, ese Draco, y listo, muy listo. Pero él había sido más listo, presentándole a la persona adecuada y hablando lo preciso. Daba igual porque, por la borrachera que pilló, no recordaría mucho de lo que hizo. Mejor para el australiano. Esa tarde tuvo que dejarlo personalmente en la puerta de su casa: a penas se tenía en pie. No le importó hacerlo. Quería ser su amigo, le convenía ser su amigo.

Estaba tranquilamente sentado en su cómodo sofá, disfrutando de un momento de soledad mientras pensaba todo esto. La vida le sonreía y todo marchaba a la perfección.

Bebió un trago más de la amarga copa que tenía en la mano. Se podría decir que aquel líquido espeso le daba la vida, pese a su difícil obtención… lástima que fuera tan desagradable al sabor. Cuando estaba dispuesto a llevar el recipiente de vidrio otra vez a su boca, sintió un fuerte dolor electrizante que le dejó en una especie de extraño trance.

Como en un flash-back, se vio a sí mismo, paseando de noche por una playa de arena fina. No había mucha gente en aquella parte donde estaba, aunque se veían algunas terrazas a lo lejos. Hacía calor; llevaba ropa de verano. Se oían las olas romper en la arena y detrás suya, los coches, personas… que salían noche tras noche allí.

De todas formas, sentía que estaba en peligro, en peligro inminente. Se respiraba tensión, algo malo iba a pasar…

Miró hacia atrás esperando ver algo raro, pero nada. Pero ese desasosiego… debía irse de allí…

Todo pasó muy rápido. Se oyó un disparo sordo, notó un impacto en su espalda y su camisa blanca teñirse de rojo sangre. Murió segundos después.

Estaba muerto…muerto…

Brandom salió del extraño trance, resoplando entre sudor frío. Seguía estando en su salón, sentado. ¿Lo que había visto era su propio asesinato? Irritado, se levantó del sofá tirando a suelo la copa de la que estaba bebiendo. Se hizo añicos inmediatamente y el líquido se expandió por el suelo manchando la alfombra. Peinó el pelo dorado de su cabeza bruscamente, pasando sus manos entre las ondulaciones.

Aun medio mareado subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Primero se aseguró de estar solo. Siguiendo el ritual de siempre, abrió el armario oculto tras fuertes hechizos que estaba tras la pared. Apoyado en una de sus puertas observó el contenido.

En un estante superior, varias botellas del mismo líquido que manchaba su alfombra del piso de abajo, preparadas para agregar una sustancia que les diera su consistencia definitiva. Y en el gran hueco del armario, manteniéndose conservado mágicamente… el secreto de su éxito, y el motivo de sus extraños trances y flash-back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy despertó el lunes por la mañana con una de las mayores resacas de su vida. ¡Maldito Brandom! No recordaba a penas nada, el rubio ese le había estado hablando toda la noche: increíblemente alguien necesitaba desahogarse más que él mismo. Al menos, había tenido la decencia de traerlo a casa, él y otra persona que no recordaba, pues estaba claro que Brandom solo no hubiera podido con su peso.

A pesar de todo, una vez despierto y ya más despejado después de tomar una poción para su horrible estado, se dirigió animado al Ministerio: tenía ganas de ver a Hermione. Eran unas ganas absurdas, inocentes e inexplicables. Decidió esperar unas horas antes de ir a buscarla, para no parecer tan desesperado como realmente estaba. Y lo que se encontró…apretó fuerte los puños solo de recordarlo.

Después se fue de allí, directamente a hablar con Nott. Le dijo que empleara sus contactos para justificar una falta al trabajo. Con todo arreglado, volvió a su casa a preparar la maleta. Metió ropas de abrigo, y otras más frescas, pues no sabía qué clima se iba a encontrar. Ingredientes para pociones, la varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros…

No tendría que ir a trabajar hasta después de Navidad, pues Theodore le había excusado oficialmente las ausencias de los tres días que quedaban hasta esa fecha. Se iba a tomar unas necesitadas vacaciones.

Envuelto en su capa de invisibilidad, se coló en el Ministerio con la seguridad de quién lo ha hecho más de una vez con éxito. Dirigió sus pasos hasta la sala circular, hasta la puerta tapiada, hasta la mancha azulada que lo llevaría lejos de allí. Al pequeño mundo.

Inmediatamente después de aparecerse, cerró los ojos. No sabía exactamente por qué, esperaba encontrarse con un tiempo revuelto, frío y ventiscoso. Acertó. Quizás su estado de ánimo no estaba en absoluto preparado para ver primavera, árboles en flor, sol y cielo azul… sino que más bien necesitaba tormentas, nieve y árboles desnudos, sin hojas, solo con ramas peladas.

Se frotó las manos y extrajo una capa de invierno de su maleta. Iba a pasar allí varias noches solo, y la opción de la cueva que compartió con Hermione no era muy tentadora. Necesitaba además, estar ocupado, así que se puso manos –y varita- a la obra. Fue hasta el bosque de Sav&Gennut dónde estuvo con ella. Le pareció un buen sitio. Se construiría su propia cabaña justo allí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y llegó la Nochebuena a Londres. Concretamente al piso de Ron. Harry y él traficaban entre fogones. Mientras, Luna y Ginny colocaban sillas y mesas en su sitio por el amplio salón. Hermione adornaba ventanas y paredes, y los gemelos y Neville decoraban el árbol, entre maliciosas sonrisas de los primeros. Nadie se fiaba de los ornamentos que "inocentemente" habían traído (seguro que estallarían en cualquier momento). Hicieron cientos de fotos mágicas que quedarían ahí para el recuerdo: Neville colocando la estrella del árbol, George quitando la escalera y haciendo que este último cayera al suelo, Ginny saliendo de la cocina con la nariz llena de harina por culpa de Harry…

Sea como fuere, todo estuvo listo para la hora de la cena. Estaban todos sentados en la mesa cuando salieron de la cocina los orgullosos chefs.

- ¡Ya está la cena!

- Cariño –dijo a Ginny un sonriente Harry- tendrás que corregir tu hiriente comentario… la cena ha quedado a pedir de boca, y no es porque la haya hecho yo… ¡sino porque verdaderamente está estupenda!

Efectivamente lo estaba, pero antes de empezar a comer, Fred propuso un brindis.

Draco se dejó caer apoyado en una pared. La pequeña cabaña estaba acabada. Por fin, dos días después del inicio de su construcción. ¡Qué mejor sitio para pasar la Nochebuena! Nadie le daría el premio mágico de arquitectura o bricolaje por su refugio, pero a él le valía. Se estaba caliente, al menos, y tenía una acogedora chimenea y "algo" que se hacía pasar por cama (ni siquiera podría ser considerado viejo colchón), pero no necesitaba más.

La tristeza, entre todos los estados anímicos por los que había pasado esos días, hizo su aparición entonces. Estaba solo, en cada uno de los sentidos. Mientras la mayoría de gente estaba rodeada de familia y amigos, comiendo reunidos suntuosas cenas, mirando impacientes los regalos bajo el árbol… él permanecía sentado en una cabaña de madera, alejado del mundo, dispuesto a comer algo de pan con comida de lata y un refresco. No había tenido nunca una navidad de anuncio de polvorones, pero ahora, justo ahora le apetecía.

- Brindo por todos nosotros-comenzó Fred-, por Katie (aunque no esté hoy aquí). Tenemos muchos problemas y asuntos por resolver, que hemos decidido posponer para disfrutar estos días tan importantes. Lamentablemente mis padres no pueden estar, este año será Charlie quien disfrute de su compañía, pero estamos nosotros! –sonrió-. No obstante, antes de comenzar a intoxicarnos con la carne que han hecho mi hermano y Harry –todos rieron-, tengo que daros una buena noticia entre todo este caos.

Le miraron expectantes. "_No, por favor, no…_" –se dijo a sí misma Hermione-.

Acabó pronto su bocadillo y se deseó a sí mismo feliz Navidad. El sábado, cuando despertó con "ella" –recordar su nombre también era doloroso-, pasaron por su mente cantidad de ideas "_ridículamente sentimentaloides_" y "_cursiladas románticas_" que un Malfoy no debería permitirse pensar, por muy encaprichado que estuviera de una mujer. Le apetecieron cosas tan vergonzosas y humillantes como pasar el tarde entera abrazado a su cuerpo, sin ninguna intención física, decirle cosas al oído y hacerle sonreír, ver la televisión muggle que tenía en su apartamento –nuevamente abrazados-, y desde luego volverle a hacer el amor durante toda la noche.

Pero ella estaba con el comadreja clonado… con un pobretón Weasley…

- ¡Venga Fred, no nos hagas esperar! –lo apremió Neville-.

- Hermione, ven, levántate. La noticia nos concierne a los dos…

La cara de la castaña lucía la mayor sonrisa forzada de la historia.

- Bueno, -siguió el gemelo-, quizás no sea tan importante, pero estamos entre amigos y no vamos a tener secretos unos con otros después de todo lo que nos ha pasado.

- ¡Qué lo digas ya! –ahora lo urgió George.

Fred sonrió y besó a Hermione delante de todos.

- Estamos saliendo juntos.

Se escucharon carcajadas, felicitaciones, y bromas de todo tipo.

- Así que ha eso os dedicabais, y nosotros pensando que de verdad trabajabais en hechizar los galeones…

- Que callado lo teníais…

Parecía que ya era oficial a todas luces. "_Estamos saliendo juntos_" –se repitió la castaña-.

-...-

No podía creerse que aquello le estuviera pasando a él.

A Draco Malfoy.

Tocado y hundido por una sangre sucia.

Quizás lo peor, es que una parte suya, la que ahora tenía oculta bajo capas de orgullo herido y de resentimiento, deseaba que todo fuera broma, que ella volviera a sus brazos, llorando, reconociendo que no quería al bufón ese…pero, si eso fuera así, sería capaz de perdonarla?

No, claro que no. Quería hacerle daño, un daño enormemente superior al que sentía. Humillarla, hundirla y degradarla. Había creído que Granger era distinta, pero era otra furcia como las que besaban el suelo por el que pisaba. Era igual que todas. Se sentía de nuevo el Malfoy de Hogwarts, el hijo de Lucius. Y además, quería sentirse así: malvado, déspota y vengativo.

Respecto al imbécil de Fred Weasley… Si lo tuviera delante lo mataría. Sin necesidad de magia o varita. Con sus propias manos. Lo golpearía las veces que fueran necesarias como para borrarle la estúpida sonrisa esa de la cara, hasta dejarlo inconsciente tirado a sus pies.

Así que, cuando finalmente cayó dormido, lo hizo feliz, o todo lo feliz que podía llegar a estar. Le habían herido: pero él lo devolvería multiplicado por mil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mañana del veinticinco de Diciembre amaneció fría pero algo soleada. Hermione fue la primera en despertar. Estaba echada sobre uno de los hombros de Fred, que a su vez, durante el sueño había acabado reposando sobre su hermano gemelo. Harry estaba en un sofá, con Ginny en brazos. Neville, Luna y Ron ocupaban un tresillo y dormitaban aún.

Debían haberse quedado dormidos la noche anterior tras la quinta partida del mini-torneo de ajedrez, o tras una de snap-explosivos… quién sabe.

Miró su reloj de muñeca: ya era medio día. Tendría que despertar a Ron y Harry, porque ese día todos los empleados del Ministerio tenían una comida.

Al moverse, despertó a Fred.

- Buenos días cariño.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!

- Exacto! Feliz Navidad! Qué haces despierta tan temprano? –dijo bromeando-.

- Quiero despertar a tu hermano y a Harry. Tenemos almuerzo de empresa –respondió sarcástica-.

- Mmmm –aún estaba muy adormilado, la abrazó mientras acababa de estirar los entumecidos músculos-. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Me temo que no… no, no te enfades… solo podemos ir trabajadores, y no se puede llevar a nadie de fuera.

- Puedes ir por mi –se oyó la voz de Ron- No me apetece comer allí en absoluto. Voy a ir a ver a Katie.

- Pero no puede hacer eso. ¡Maldita sea! Tenéis que despertarnos a todos, eh! –dijo Harry, simulando estar enfadado-. Iremos nosotros dos, Herm, y no se hable más.

-...-

Para el medio día, Draco estaba más que despierto. Ya había vuelto a su mansión, y estaba vestido para ir a la comida. A punto de bajar las escaleras, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se quedó de piedra. Eran Brandom y una rubia sonriendo con cara de tonta a su lado.

- ¿Brandom? –dijo, todo lo cortés y educado que pudo-. A qué debo el honor de tu visita? Pasa algo…?

- ¡Draco! –ignoró sus preguntas-. ¿Dónde habías estado? Ginger y yo te echábamos de menos…

- Ginger y tú…

- ¿No te acuerdas de ella, pillín? La otra tarde parecíais entenderos tan bien… Ella es prima mía y es nueva en el Ministerio, como ya te dije, y esperaba que tú pudieras ayudarla a integrarse llevándola al almuerzo.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo. No recordaba en absoluto a la tal Ginger, y mucho menos a ver tonteado con ella, como sugería Brandom… Pero estaba claro que era guapísima, estaba tremenda y lo miraba como si quisiera saltar encima suya y comérselo. Le serviría. Ofreció galante su brazo mientras decía:

- ¿Cómo negarme a algo así? Par ici, mademoiselle…

Y sonrió seductor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡¡Feliz Navidad, señorita!!

- Hola Ron Weasley.

- Con Ron bastará, Katie. ¿Cómo estás?

- Aburrida, no me dejan hacer nada. Parece que además de amnésica, estoy tonta.

- Ja,ja,ja… es por tu bien. Pero te contaré un secreto:

- Dime.

- Dentro de poco podremos dar paseos por aquí, mientras cuídate, ok?

- No sé, lo dices para que deje de protestar… -dijo, algo enfurruñada-.

- Te lo prometo -contestó sentándose a su lado en la cama-. Y ahora cuenta cómo está nuestra enfermita.

- Tengo que contarte algo. Es sobre un sueño que se me repite, tanto que no sé si es en realidad parte de mi vida que intenta revelarme mi mente.

- ¿Qué pasa en tu sueño?

- Hay una niña pequeña que juega al escondite con su padrino.

- ¿Eres tú?

- No lo sé, no puedo recordarlo. Están en el jardín de una casa, y hace un día soleado. La madre la llama y el hombre la convence para entrar a comer. Da la sensación de que se quieren mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa después?

- El escenario cambia, en los brazos del padrino aparezco yo, pero su expresión cambia hasta darme miedo, quiere hacerme daño, y yo haría cualquier cosa para calmarlo. En ese punto me despierto.

- ¿Y ninguna de las personas te suenan? Quiero decir, aunque sea una conexión que no sabrías explicar…

- No puedo… fuerzo mi mente pero no concluyo nada… estoy muy extrañada. Y en ocasiones el sueño hasta me asusta, ese hombre me asusta.

Ron le dio cariñosamente en la nariz.

- Pero olvidas que aunque no nos recuerdes, me tienes a mí y a todos nosotros, que nos preocupamos por ti. Obviamente yo no permitiría que te pasara nada malo.

- Aún así…

- No te preocupes, pensaré algo para ayudarte.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Pues están en… ¿sabes que Hermione está saliendo con mi hermano Fred? Nos lo dijeron anoche…¡qué par!

Cuando Katie vio a la castaña por primera vez al despertar, en un extraño flash-back, la asoció a una imagen de ella con un rubio en una discoteca. Decidió no decir nada a nadie y discutirlo con su amiga a solas, por si metía la pata.

- Vaya, ya le pediré detalles cuando la vea –sonrió divertida-.

- Mujeres…

- ¡¡Eh!!

Minutos más tarde, estaban ambos riéndose hablando tonterías. Era fácil estar a gusto con el pelirrojo, que siempre se mostraba tan protector y amable con ella. El resto de sus amigos no la trataban de esa forma tan especial. Siguieron contándose cosas de forma distendida, hasta que Katie recordó…

- Ron, qué pasó para que estuviera yo aquí? Dijiste algo sobre un ataque el día que desperté, pero nadie a querido darme detalles… quiero saber…

- Sabes que no puedo hablar.

- Por favor, la falta de información me está volviendo loca…

Resopló y la miró como a una niña caprichosa.

- Pero guarda silencio. No te lo puedo contar todo, pero te daré las líneas generales.

- De acuerdo, -lo miró expectante-.

- Hubo un ataque de los exmortífagos en el callejón Dragón. El cómo no importa, pero un veneno muy fuerte te afectó en gran medida y temimos incluso por tu vida.

La morena lo miraba asombrada. No recordaba nada, pero algo en su interior se había movido.

- No te pongas triste, estarás bien dentro de nada. Yo ahora me voy…

Katie hizo un mohín de protesta.

- …pero volveré mañana y todos los días.

La besó en la mejilla lo más cerca posible de la comisura de los labios.

- Cuídate, y aunque no recuerdes nada… no te olvides de mi preciosa.

- No…

- ¡Adiós!

- Adiós...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Y volví de nuevo con un capítulo jugoso, jugoso. Vale que no pasan muchas cosas -segun como se mire...-, pero quería tranquilizarlo un poco todo. Siento la tardanza, iba a colgarlo antes, pero hoy hay partido de fútbol y no podía perdérmelo, je,je,je_

_Este capi pretendía ser el doble de largo, así que el próximo, el 18, será más bien la segunda parte de este. Lo tengo casi listo, de vuestros reviews depende (caramba que chantajista he quedado :-p). Q ueda pendiente la comida del ministerio ¿se encontrará Hermione a Draco/Ginger? jummm..._

_Sé que todas queréis matarme por lo que Hermione le hizo a Draco, lo entiendo. Y más después de este capitulo –a que da pena Draco?…a mi me da mucha pena imaginármelo pasando la navidad solito…el rubio más sexy del mundo rechazado y solo…ainsss-. Darme tiempo para arreglar este jaleo XD_

_Gracias a mis cada vez más queridas: oromalfoy, pumuky, hanna, miss boop, dayis, brujiskatty18, loretitokimonoto, menfis por esos fantásticos reviews y gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia._

_Muchos besos!_


	18. Comidas de negocios

_Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta!_

_Os entretengo un momentito antes de dejaros con lo nuevo._

_Parece ser que no llegan bien las respuestas a los reviews, alguna chica me lo ha comentado ya. Perdon!, yo os contesto los reviews a todas, pero parece que últimamente la página no va del todo como debería y tardan más en llegar. A mi me llegan muy mal todos los correos de fanfiction, con mucho retraso :-(  
_

_Pues solo eso…XD  
_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_Capítulo 18: Comidas de negocios_**

Draco se apareció junto con su llamativa acompañante delante de la famosa cabina telefónica. Miró alrededor con gesto despectivo. Estaban en mitad de una mugrosa calle londinense, por la que nadie pasaría dos veces si pudiera evitarlo. ¡Y pensar que justo ahí estaba el centro neurálgico de la vida mágica! La chica a su lado miraba con el ceño fruncido: estaba acostumbrada al lujo, y se notaba que no se encontraba precisamente en su elemento.

Nunca había usado esa entrada, pero no quería aparecerse con una extraña dentro del Ministerio, por mucho que esa extraña estuviese a punto de ser compañera de trabajo. La otra opción era entrar por red flu… tampoco era solución, Ginger se hubiera negado: no quería manchar su caro vestido con cenizas.

"_Mujeres_" –se dijo-. Al menos Brandom no se les había unido. Hubiera sido la gota colmando el vaso. Dijo que tenía un compromiso mientras guiñaba cómplice un ojo al rubio. Posiblemente iría con Nott y compañía. Él mismo tendría que reunirse con los rebeldes dentro de poco, llevaban demasiado tiempo en silencio. Seguro que estaban tramando algo nuevo. Fuera como fuese, tendría que dar señales de vida pronto.

Despejó su mente de esos pensamientos. Ahora lo que le interesaba era ver a Hermione. No, más bien deseaba que ella le viese a él. Tenía algo que comprobar. Ya estaban dentro del edificio, y llevaba días esperando el momento de entrar al bendito almuerzo. Galantemente tomó a Ginger de la cintura y se dirigió con ella a la gran sala rectangular donde tendría lugar la comida.

La mayoría de trabajadores y compañeros suyos estaban allí, además de, por supuesto, mucha otra gente que él no conocía. Iba a ser una comida informal, había mesas en las paredes llevas de fuentes, ensaladeras… dispuestas a que cada uno tomara un poco de lo que más le apeteciese. Algunos ya estaban en pleno "primer plato". Aquello más bien parecía un gran pub, con pequeños grupos de gente conversando de pie mientras comían.

Acercó más a Ginger hacía sí y le susurró al oído cualquier tontería. Ella simplemente, volvió a sonreírle de forma tonta. O no tan tonta, pues aprovechaba cada risa para acercarse al rubio. Ya está, qué simple, y a la vez, qué normal y rutinario. Ridículamente se sentía vivo, como si tener a aquella mujer tan descaradamente detrás de él fuera un deporte que había olvidado como practicar. Un éxito fácil, al alcance de su mano. Así debía de ser. Sin complicaciones, sin horas de insomnio… Tener a Ginger no le costaría nada, solo un protocolo de acciones que se sabía de memoria, una receta cuya aplicación siempre resultaba exitosa. No como Granger… todo lo contrario a Granger.

- Y bien, a qué te dedicas Ginger?

Ayudo a mis padres con el negocio. Llevó dos años viajando por todo el mundo.

"_O sea que no haces nada_" –tradujo mentalmente la frase-.

- Te merecías un descanso… o quizás más acción, no?

Ginger volvió a sonreírle. Y su ego por las nubes. La estaba atacando con cargas de profundidad, sutiles o no, y surtía efecto. Nuevamente la sensación de felicidad costumbrista. Le era necesario asegurarse que su forma de actuar con las mujeres era la normal, la correcta, la usual. Comprobar que la rara era _ella._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry y Hermione caminaban a toda prisa por las calles. Efectivamente, el día de Navidad había amanecido soleado, auque tan frío como se cabría esperar. Llegaban tarde a la comida. La castaña podría excusarse fácilmente, sin problemas –como Ron, que ni siquiera fue-, pero Harry era el jefe de los aurores. Su presencia era necesaria y primordial. Una figura pública que debía personarse en todos estos compromisos.

- Si al menos quisieses ir en escoba –dijo el moreno, sonriendo-.

- Ja, ja y ja. No montaré en uno de esos cacharros demoníacos a menos que pueda evitarlo, a menos que dependa mi vida.

- ¡Qué exagerada eres!

Volvieron a apretar el paso. Además después de la fiesta de la noche anterior comenzaban a tener hambre.

- Espero que no vengas por mí.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, ya sabes, para que no esté solo. Acabas de empezar a salir con Fred y entiendo que quieras pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él…Somos amigos, si quieres volver y…

- ¡NO! –suspiró-. No. –ahora lo dijo más relajada-. No me molesta en absoluto. Veré a Fred esta tarde. De veras no importa. Pero gracias.

La verdad es que sí que había pensado no ir. De hecho había considerado seriamente la opción. Pero si no iba, Draco se daría cuenta, y podría llegar a pensar que ella tenía algo que esconder, podía llegar a pensar que le tenía miedo, o que estaba aterrorizada con solo la idea de verlo, o que a penas podía tenerse en pie pensando que con solo verse, él buscaría en sus pensamientos y sabría lo que ella había hecho…

En cambio, si iba al almuerzo, el rubio no tendría por qué sospechar nada. Simplemente la vería y ya está. Fin. Además ella estaba con Harry. Sí, Harry no permitiría que Draco se le acercara demasiado. Sin duda, lo mejor era ir.

- ¿Preparada?

- Sí. ¿Nos apareceremos desde aquí?

- Es mejor. Estamos lo suficiente apartados. Nadie nos verá. Y es muy tarde y todo el mundo esta en casa comiendo. ¿Vamos?

- Claro.

Minutos después Hermione paseaba la mirada por las mismas mesas y grupos de personas que había visto el rubio al llegar. No lo vio por ninguna parte, pero pronto escuchó como algunas compañeras la llamaban felicitándole la navidad, sonrío y se acercó a ellas. Harry se quedó atrás con algunos aurores, pero le indicó con la mirada que fuera tranquila, que se encontrarían más tarde.

Draco sí la había visto. Estaba, de hecho esperándola. Ni siquiera iba a acercarse a ella, sabía que antes o después se encontrarían. Y tendrían que saludarse amigablemente, como lo hacen las personas civilizadas, como lo hacen los conocidos.

Notó de pronto como Ginger tiraba de él y perdió el contacto visual. Por lo visto había visto unas amigas que conoció en a saber qué sitio. Después de decir algo parecido a que tremenda casualidad, obligó al rubio a seguir sus pasos. La siguió mentalmente a regañadientes, casi frunciendo el ceño… Pero lo volvió a desfruncir inmediatamente.

Tuvo suerte, tuvo una infinita suerte. Ella estaba allí. Hermione estaba allí. Hablando tan tranquila y feliz con algunas chicas entre las que se encontraba la amiga que buscaba Ginger.

Sonrió por dentro de cruel satisfacción.

Todo estaba calculado, la intensidad de los sentimientos vívidos los días anteriores había resuelto en una tremenda frialdad. Su ser estaba rodeado de muros y muros de piedra, de cemento, de hielo, de placas de acero.

- Lindsey! No puedo creerlo! Cuánto tiempo! –cotorreó la rubia-.

- Eres la última persona que esperaba encontrar aquí, Ginger. Pero estás fantástica y como siempre muy bien acompañada, no nos presentas a este chico tan guapo?

Obviamente no necesitaba ninguna presentación, pero todas las chicas lo miraban deseosas de ser saludadas.

- Claro –dijo mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo posesivamente-. Él es Draco Malfoy. Draco, es una amiga, Lindsey.

- Encantado –sonrió el aludido, con la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas. Una de las que llevaba usando todo el día-.

Y mientras, casi pudo ver paso a paso, a cámara lenta, como justo tras escuchar el nombre, Hermione giraba la cabeza hasta verlos. Estaba felicitando a un amigo por un ascenso y no le había visto llegar, no sabía que estaba allí. Ahora eso estaba solucionado sin duda, no supo disimular los primeros instantes de sorpresa.

- Granger –dijo, como si acabase de reparar en su presencia-. Buenas tardes.

Ese flash, esa milésima de segundo era la que llevaba esperando en vilo tanto tiempo. Hermione les vio, y reparó inmediatamente en el hecho de que parecían una pareja. En el hecho de que estaban juntos, de que él la rodeaba y a la vez era rodeado por un brazo delgado sin protesta por su parte.

- Buenas tardes, Malfoy. – _¿Dónde estás Harry?-._ Me llamo Hermione. Encantada… –dijo falsamente mirando a la chica que estaba con Draco-.

- Ginger. Próximamente entraré a trabajar en el Ministerio. ¡Seremos compañeras por lo tanto!

No hizo mucho caso de la aclaración. La trayectoria de los ojos castaños estaba más ocupada en seguir a la mano del rubio, que ahora resbalaba por la cintura y cadera del caro vestido plateado, en un gesto que le pareció íntimo y familiar. Ella se percató y se apresuró en aclarar:

- He venido con Draco.

- Ahm. Qué bien.

Y no supo qué más decir. Se le había encogido el estómago. Y notaba como algo dentro de ella –posiblemente una costilla- había salido de su sitio, tomado vida propia y comenzado a dar golpes y patadas a su corazón. El cual ya no latía, y era solo un trozo de carne mal puesto debajo de su pecho. No era ella la que iba a dejar al rubio? No se había sentido bien diciéndose que sería la primera mujer en rechazarlo, aludiendo además que era lo que el fuerte orgullo de él necesitaba? No se había consolado a sí misma tras aceptar a Fred diciéndose que al menos ella sería distinta a las demás? Sí, sí que lo había hecho. Pero estaba claro que se había equivocado.

Draco estaba a punto de pedir permiso, salir de allí y escapar a campo abierto para saltar, y correr feliz. Aquello era justo lo que quería. Casi había leído sus pensamientos. Hermione sí sentía algo por él. No había podido esconder la desazón y el desanimo. Estaba ahogada, mirando a todas partes esperando ver a algún conocido que la rescatara. Parecía un pez fuera del agua, sorprendido por la situación, dando inútiles aleteos para volver a su elemento.

Le había importado verlo con otra mujer. Le había importado su suficiente como para dejar a la gran Hermione Granger sin palabras. No podía estar con ella, la odiaba, pero aunque no se diera cuenta su subconsciente había encontrado un arma de doble filo. No sería suya, pero podía hacerle daño y era una forma de tenerla cerca de sí y estar siempre en su mente.

Eso era lo que llevaba buscando toda la tarde. Provocar en ella la más mínima reacción. Y la sensación de poder obtenida fue tan grande que casi se marea. Quería que volviera a pasar, quería volver a mirarla a los ojos y ver tristeza, y casi oír todo su mundo romperse en mil pedazos por su culpa. Quería saber que él era importante para ella, y esta era la única forma.

Era un placer raro e insano, pero a la vez le pareció lo más cercano a una declaración por parte de la castaña.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

George jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Ron en la parte trasera de la tienda. Como era Navidad se habían tomado todo el día libre, pero aún así la conversación derivó pronto al viaje del pasado fin de semana. Las chicas estaban con Katie en el hospital, Fred durmiendo tras la noche de juerga y Neville no estaba en muy distinta situación

- Jaque. Yo creo que en las botellas no había whisky.

- No es mate. Has perdido otro peón, Ron. Si dejarás de pensar en Katie quizás lograrías… -sonrió, pero no acabó la frase al ver la cara asesina de su hermano-. Pienso como tú. De un negocio ilegal como ese no se obtienen a penas beneficios, al ser una bebida tan extendida. Debe haber algo más, le hemos dado mil vueltas, pero nada…

- Jaque a la reina.

- ¿Eso existe?

- Desde luego. Intenta salvar a tu reina de la muerte y ya me contarás. Deberíamos analizar una botella. Por curiosidad, por rutina…

- Fred y yo nos encargaremos de hacer una excursión extra a Alemania mañana, y traeremos una botellita… Te toca.

- No sé, no sé… Deberíamos decírselo al resto primero.

- A Katie se lo puedes…

- Jaque mate –lo cortó Ron-.

- ¿Ya?

- Si dejaras de decir chorradas y prestaras atención al juego… Id si queréis, yo se lo contaré a los demás.

- Está bien… ¿otra partida? –sugirió George-.

- Ja,ja,ja… ¿de verdad crees que lograrás ganarme?

- De esperanzas se vive, de esperanzas se vive.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione fue al servicio en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Pasó aislada más de media hora antes de atreverse a salir. Durante ese tiempo, se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez que Draco estaba con otra, tantas veces que al final acabó por aceptarlo y por creerlo. No estaba enfadada con él, sino decepcionada consigo misma por hacerse estúpidas ilusiones. En ese instante hasta le apetecía volver horas atrás, y seguir echada cómodamente en un sillón con su novio, con un chico que estaba enamorado de ella…

Salió por fin, con la intención de buscar a Harry, despedirse e irse lo más pronto a casa.

- Granger…

Aquel sonido fue como un cuchillo de hielo.

Reconoció enseguida la voz.

Prefería mil veces escucharle decir "cielo" o cualquier otra tontería, que su apellido dicho de esa forma tan despectiva.

Levantó la vista y lo vio apoyado en la pared, como si esperara para verla, solo en aquel pasillo que llevaba a los servicios. Estaba elegante y sereno, seguro y confiado, mirándola con suficiencia.

- Qué quieres Malfoy…

Él debía estar enfadado con ella por algo, seguro. No podía ser que la hubiera engañado de esa forma sin motivo. Su sistema no podría permitir una opción tan dolorosa. En cuestión de días se había transformado justo en lo que ella temía.

- La chica que has conocido antes…

- No sé a quién te refieres, he conocido a tantas personas que… -ella misma se escuchó falsamente conforme, falsamente tranquila-.

- Sí lo sabes. He visto como la mirabas. Estabas celosa.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Draco le puso un dedo en la boca y se inclinó ligeramente. El movimiento repentino hizo zozobrar los mechones rubios que enmarcaban sus ojos. Ella tembló, estaba tan serio que asustaba.

Aspiró un poco de aire que entró a trompicones a sus pulmones. No quería escuchar lo que venía ahora. Fuese lo que fuese. Cerró un instante los ojos como si eso fuera a evitarle el mal trago.

- Divertirme contigo es un pasatiempo que ya se ha acabado. Ginger es sangre limpia y posiblemente nos prometamos. No quiero avergonzarme por haber estado contigo, y menos delante de ella, entiendes?

Era imposible que no se hubiera escuchado el "pum,pum" irregular de los latidos del corazón de Hermione. Sonaban tan atronadores que le sorprendía que no los oyeran en todo el país. Entonces, tragó saliva y levantó la mirada aún con sus dedos sobre los labios. Habló sobre ellos tranquila, y repentinamente recuperada:

- Quédate tranquilo. Yo tampoco quiero que nadie sepa algo de lo que me arrepiento tanto.

Draco no dijo nada en esta ocasión. Ni se inmutó.

Ante su pasividad, la castaña continuó hablando.

- Iré a tu mansión en estos días para seguir con nuestro trabajo. Adiós, Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nott estaba reunido con sus cabecillas principales dentro de la revuelta rebelde. Cada vez quedaba un poco más atrás el incidente del callejón Diagón, aunque no lo suficiente atrás como para que la sociedad lo olvidase de nuevo. Era el momento de volver a atacar.

Miró los rostros expectantes. En especial el de Brandom. En poco tiempo, aquel hombre se había convertido en pieza clave para la resistencia. Mostraba un entusiasmo y eficacia dignos de adular. Además tenía entendido que estaba uniendo fuerzas con Draco: juntos podrían llegar a ser una fuerza devastadora.

Fue justamente el australiano quien empezó a hablar, dando a su discurso el tono épico que tanto convencía sus compañeros. Él fue quien tuvo la idea del siguiente ataque. Y había que reconocer que era brillante y que estaba planeado con un nivel de detalle exquisito. Por razones principalmente técnicas y de disponibilidad del material necesario, el nuevo golpe tendría que esperar unos meses. Pero no más.

Aislado en sus pensamientos, Nott sólo escuchó el final del monólogo.

- … mucho más cruento que el anterior.

Y tras estas palabras, el aplauso entusiasta de todos los colegas allí reunidos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sonrió al ver a Hermione. Katie había vuelto a quedarse sola tras la visita de Ginny y Luna y agradecía cualquier compañía. Además, tenía que reconocer que la persona con la que más conectaba –además de Ron…- era la castaña.

Ya le había dicho que eran muy buenas amigas antes del accidente, pero ella no lo necesitaba como para darse cuenta del grado de afinidad y cariño existente.

- Hola… -dijo la exgriffindor mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en un sillón cercano a la cama de su amiga-.

- Se dice "Feliz Navidad", no? –se burló-. ¿Cómo estás?

- Supuestamente esa pregunta tendría que hacértela yo…

- Sí, pero por la cara que traes, mejor empiezas a hablar ya.

- No es nada, es solo que…

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de lo de Fred? –dijo con falsa superioridad-.

- Esto…¿Fred dices? Ya ves, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no me había acordado de…

- No te habías acordado? Hermione?

- No quiero decir eso, lo que quiero decir es que… ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- …

- Ha sido Ron, verdad? –ahora fue la castaña quien usó un toco algo pícaro-.

Hermione no se había olvidado ni por un solo instante de la conversación –la seria conversación- que Katie quiso mantener con ella la noche anterior al ataque. Cada vez que iba a verla lo recordaba, pero sabía que tenía que esperar a que recuperase totalmente su memoria. La avalancha de información inconexa no le serviría de mucho.

- ¿No vas a contarme nada…amiga? –bromeó la castaña-.

- Vale. Fue Ron. Hermione, tengo que hacerte una pregunta sobre mi pasado…

- Sabes que no puedo responderte.

- ¿Yo tenía novio?

La sonrisa maliciosa no fue una buena respuesta. El caso es que había comenzado a sentir algo por el menor de los pelirrojos, pero se le ocurrió pensar que aquello no estaba bien si ya estaba comprometida con otro alguien, aunque no lo recordara.

- ¿Porque lo quieres saber?

- Oh, vamos, lo sabes perfectamente…

- Quiero escuchar salir las palabras por esa boquita…

- Quizás me guste algo Ron…

- …quizás, por supuesto,…

- Y se me ha pasado por la cabeza que si yo tenía novio, pues…

- …pues…

- Pues que como le comentes algo de esto a él te mato.

- Ja, ja,ja. No estabas con nadie. Puedes estar tranquila. Yo te ayudaré con Ron –"_de hecho ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, aunque no lo recuerdes"_ se dijo a sí misma-.

- ¿Y Fred?

- Pues estará en la tienda, con George, imagino…

Vio como Katie fruncía el ceño.

- Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso.

- Llevamos tan solo unos días juntos, no es momento de diseccionar y analizar todo, no?

- Tú estuviste una vez con un rubio en una discoteca Hermione. Lo recuerdo. Cuando Ron me contó lo de Fred, te vi en mi mente bailando con chico en una discoteca. No es un sueño, verdad? Eras tú!

La castaña se miró distraídamente las uñas, los dedos de las manos que tenía enlazadas sobre su regazo. Les habían dicho que cualquier adelanto por parte de Katie debía ser recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero no quería contar eso ahora. No justo ahora.

- Eso es cierto. Pero guarda silencio sobre ese asunto. Fue hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿De verdad?

- O como si lo fuera. Ahora estoy con Fred.

- ¿Y el rubio?

- Para estar tremendamente enferma eres un poco preguntona, no crees?

- Estás eludiendo mi pregunta.

- El chico rubio va a… el chico con el que me viste está con otra.

Lo que quiso decir es que nunca podrían volver a estar juntos si es que alguna vez lo habían estado, que él iba a comprometerse con otra, y que si supiera que ese hombre era Draco Malfoy, posiblemente ella y todos sus amigos la mirarían como si fuera una extraña.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Y hasta aquí por hoy! He sido casi puntual! Ja,ja,ja. Bueno, lo siento, es que tengo siempre tantas cosas qué hacer… :-(_

_Qué os ha parecido? Tranquilidad que Draco no se ha vuelto loco, sólo que aun está demasiado cabreado. Y yo pienso que tiene su parte de razón –no queráis matarme tras leer esta opinión, a mi también me da penita Herm-._

_Vuestros reviews son fantásticos, así que un beso muy fuerte a loretitokinomoto, katty,_ _pumuky, Miss Boop, dayis y Menfis. _

_Mil gracias a todos los que leéis la historia dejéis o no comentario._

_Nos vemos pronto! _

_Besos! XD_


	19. AVISO!

De explicaciones…

Para todas las que leéis (a estas alturas, más bien podría decir "leíais") mi fic, mis más sinceras disculpas por llevar TANTOS MESES sin actualizar.

Como podéis ver esto no es un nuevo capítulo (disculpas de nuevo), pero estoy emocionada (y avergonzada también) porque algunas me habéis animado a seguir, preguntado cuando voy a continuar, que me pasa… Para mi esto es ALAGADOR!! En mi primera historia, recibir tanto cariño…

Sé que lo que escribo no es nada del otro mundo, pero me he estado sintiendo mal todo este tiempo por no dar noticias ni señales de vida al menos.

Resumiendo que me enrollo xD… VOY A SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, y a terminarla y todo, aunque no lo parezca… como he comentado más de una vez, tiene fin en mi cabeza y en folios varios capítulos con forma…

El problema es que estoy en unos meses claves para mi "vida profesional" por decirlo así…y hasta que no comience el verano no podré publicar de nuevo… SORRY!!! Espero que después de los tomatazos, reconsideréis seguir leyendo mis tonterías en junio … Hasta entonces no subiré nada nuevo (quizás el siguiente capítulo que está casi escrito… pero no prometo nada eh! xD), pero os mandó un beso MUY FUERTE a todas, a anne rose malfoy por su interés… a hanna, miss boop, menfis por recordarme que siguen esperando más "Deseo de lo prohibido"!!! a oromalfoy, dayis, belmalfoy, pumuky (xD)… por vuestros reviews!!

Nos leemos!!

Besos,

Lucy


End file.
